Revenge of the Priest
by WackoPig
Summary: Jack Frost, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and others meet up and attend the wedding of Anna and Kristoff. When tragedy strikes they must all team up to help save the lives of (Spoiler) and (Spoiler). But what started out as just a simple adventure turns out to become a full out war between a forgotten dark foe. Rapunzel/Eugene, Hiccup/Astrid, and of course Anna/Kristoff
1. Meeting the Winter Spirit

**Disclaimer: ****I Don't Own DreamWorks, Disney, Or Pixar (Brave is a Pixar-Disney movie) **

**This Intro is courtesy of my friend NinjaDragon0427, I highly recommend her stories**

_I knew there would be consequences if I was caught. Some things required revenge though, no matter the price to pay. My white robe swirled around me as I walked down the long hallway. I pulled the tiny vial from my sleeve and swirled its deadly contents one last time. I would avenge my time spent in prison, time spent thinking and finalizing my plan. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I stopped at the huge, oak doors, fixed my tall white hat, slipped the vial back into my sleeve, and pushed the doors open._

* * *

** Ok now the story begins.**

**Scotland **

On a crisp, cool, summer morning, Merida took her horse, Angus out on a ride/target-practice. As they exited the castle grounds, she led him up to a full gallop into the forest. He knew the way so she trusted him as she let go of his mane and took her bow and began shooting the targets they passed, hitting dead center every time. Half way through the ride Angus took an unexpected turn, heading toward a place Merida knew all too well. Knowing what he was going to do next, she braced herself for what was coming. As always, right before Angus entered the circle of standing stones, he immediately stopped, throwing Merida off his back and into the circle.

"Stupid horse!" She yelled. Angus just grunted and looked at something in the middle of the circle. Following his gaze, Merida turned her head to see what he was looking at. At first she saw nothing then, as if by magic, two spots of frost appeared in the middle of the circle, like footprints. Her eyes widened as she beheld this, _What the heck? _ She thought,_ Frost in summer?_ Thinking it must be some type of magic, she stood up and grabbed her bow off the ground, where it fell when she was thrown and took an arrow out of her quiver. She nocked an arrow and aimed just above the footprints and fired her arrow. It flew all the way to the middle of the circle but instead of going to the other side of the circle, it stopped just before it passed over the footprints. Wondering what the heck happened, she walked towards the footprints and her arrow. As she approached she saw that an icy frost was forming on the arrowhead as if it was stuck to something that produced frost. She stopped just in front of it and carefully reached out and touched her arrowhead. Immediately she felt a sudden surge of icy coldness run through her hand like she stuck her hand in a pile of snow. She withdrew her hand and reached above the arrowhead. Again she felt a surged of coldness, and she also felt something solid. It felt like a long wooden stick. She moved her hand through the air to find out what this "stick" was attached to. She felt yet another surge of coldness when her hand hit something. She gasped and jumped back as she realized it was some sort of face she was touching. She took another step back and to her amazement, and horror, the footprints and her arrow took a moved back too. _This must be some sort of spirit, _She thought, _like a wisp, but wisps don't turn things to frost or create ice. _Then a sudden thought struck her so hard she stumbled back and fell, wisps_ don't create frost, but "Cailleach Bheur" does._ She only ever heard of _Caileach _in the stories her mother told to her as a child. Stories of a horrible witch, who stole a maiden on the eve of her wedding, causing winter, and releasing her, causing spring. As she contemplated whether or not it was _Caileach _she was dealing with or some other sort of elemental the footprints kept stepping closer and closer very slowly. Her now ice encrusted arrow floating along above them. Just before the foot prints were on top of her, her arrow came unstuck from whatever it was stuck to and dropped in her lap. She sat there staring at the frozen arrow as she determined that it must be some other sort of spirit. She jumped when she looked up to see a pair of bright icy blue eyes looking back at her. Her eyes then traveled to the body of the boy the eyes were attached to. He looked to be about 17 or 18 years old, about her age since she turned 17 the week before. He was extremely pale, skinny, and tall. His face was framed by messy snow-white hair and he wore a brown cloak over a white shirt with a brown vest and brown pants and strangely no shoes. He held a large stick that had a crock at the top of it. His bare feet rested on top of the frost footprints as he was kneeled down in front of Merida. His icy blue eyes wore an expression of hope and sadness.

"Please see me." He whispered, more or less to himself.

"I can see you," She answered timidly, not sure who this strange boy was. Relief flooded his expression as a wide, crooked grin formed on his face. He stood up and offered his hand to help her up as well. She took his hand and stood, ignoring the icy chill of his touch. She stood up and brushed herself off. Then she drew back her arm and landed a powerful punch onto the boy's face, causing him to stagger back.

"Ow!" He said, looking at her in amazement and wonder.

"Who are you?" She questioned pulling her sword out of the sheath at her waist and pointing it at him.

"I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and the Elemental Spirit of Winter and Awesomeness." He said, "And you are…?"

"Merida," She answered, lowering her sword a little, "Merida Dunbroch."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Merida Dunbroch." He said and bowed still with a big grin on his face.

"Oh no, don't do that. I get it enough at home with all those courters and I don't need it from you." She said sternly, raising her sword again.

"Courters, really? What are you some sort of princess?" He asked, leaning against his stick.

"That's exactly what I am." She said straitening up a bit, showing her pride in her title and not backing down like she would have a year before.

"Oh then in that case." He bowed again.

"Why you… if you weren't an Elemental, I'd beat you up!"

"Afraid to take me on, Princess?" He challenged, raising his stick as if it was a weapon.

"I could take you on any day, frost boy!" She said, "Just not today, I have to go, I've wasted enough time already." She turned to leave but he grabbed her elbow, sending a wave of frigidness through her. As if he sensed her discomfort he removed his hand.

"Wait! Please don't go," He said, "You're the only one who can see me in this time period."

"I have to go anyway. I have a big day of packing to do." She climbed up onto Angus and started to lead him back the way they came. She turned to call back to Jack, "It was nice to meet you, Jack Fro-" She turned to find him gone. She felt a sudden twinge of guilt for leaving him and also a little sad for seeing him go. She turned back around and led Angus back up the trail that led back to the castle. She wondered what he meant by_, _"_You're the only one who can see me in this time period._"? She'd heard of a type of magic that allows people to travel through time but she never really understood it. Either way she found herself looking forward to the next time she would see Jack frost again. He reminded her of a boy she used to know. She smiled sadly at the memory as Angus took her back to her home.

**A Cailleach Bheur is basically the Scottish version of Jack Frost. Please review.**


	2. Return to Arendelle

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own Disney, Pixar, or DreamWorks. **

**Just so you all know, I'll try and update every Monday if I'm able**

* * *

**Sea near Arendelle**

The sun was comfortably warm for the middle of summer and the light sea breeze blew through Rapunzel's neck length hair as she stood on the deck of Corona's royal galleon, "The Sunflower." She watched as the waves smoothly rose and fell. It was a perfect day. She had greatly anticipated this trip with Eugene. They hadn't been able to go on a vacation since their honeymoon in Arendelle, and that didn't count since they were also there for a diplomatic reason. (A.K.A: attending Queen Elsa's coordination.) Either way, Rapunzel and Eugene hadn't been able to get away from Corona for a long time now, and both Eugene and Rapunzel needed this vacation. Not that their lives were hard, they were not even close to being hard. Everyone deserved a vacation now and then, especially Rapunzel. She was always putting her people before herself. She was just trying to make up for her 18 years of being stuck in a tower. But, she promised Eugene that they would take this vacation and relax for a month or two. So, here they were, on board the Sunflower, heading toward Arendelle to attend the royal wedding of Princess Anna and Ice-Master Kristoff. This time, the visit was purely personal. Since the last time they were there, Anna and Rapunzel had really hit it off, sharing their stories of isolation from other people and the world. Because of their friendship, Anna made Rapunzel one of her bridesmaids (- is this one word?). Anna's older sister, Queen Elsa, would be her maid of honor. Either way, Rapunzel was more than happy to be a part of this big step Anna and Kristoff were taking.

"Princess, we are approaching Arendelle." Steve, the captain of The Sunflower, said.

"Thank you, Captain, I'll go get ready and tell Eugene." Rapunzel said, heading toward the cabin that she and Eugene shared. She knocked three times and entered, finding Eugene sleeping in a chair. She softly giggled. Seeing him like that reminded her of the first time they had met, and how she had tied him up to a chair, while he was unconscious, with her long, magic hair. She walked over to where he slept and gently shook him. On he slept. Then she remembered how she had awakened him the first time. She took Pascal off her shoulder and placed him on Eugene's and watched as the chameleon stuck his tongue in the man's ear, immediately waking him up with a start. He turned to the sound of Rapunzel laughing.

"You're lucky I love you, Punzie, or I'd throw that frog overboard." He said before he stood up and kissed her.

"I love you. Oh and we're almost there so hurry up and get ready." She said kissing him back. Then she handed him a change of clothes. She then picked through her own clothes to find a purple summer dress that was very fashionable in Arendelle that Princess Anna had given her. Rapunzel quickly changed and packed up the rest of the clothes she would need since the wedding was still a few days away. Once everything was packed she turned to see if Eugene needed any help. She found him trying to stuff a thousand clothes into a trunk.

"Um, Eugene, I don't think you're going to need all those clothes. It's the middle of summer. "

"You may not need a lot of clothes, but after what happened last time we visited Arendelle, I'm not taking any chances. In case you've forgotten, it _was _the middle of summer last time." He said, trying to stuff a sweater into the trunk already overflowing with clothes."

"It wasn't that bad."

"We almost froze to death!"

"Hey, but we didn't. Anna said that Queen Elsa has total control of her powers and that we are perfectly safe."

"Okay fine, I won't pack so much stuff. But once all the festivities are over, promise we can go somewhere tropical?"

"Sure, we can go somewhere tropical." She said kissing him. He kissed her back and they set to work repacking his bag, only packing what he _needed_. Once everything was in order, they put their luggage on the deck of the ship.

"Eugene, look," Rapunzel said, pointing to the castle in the distance, "We're here."

"Wow, that was fast." He said. Rapunzel felt a zing of excitement as the castle grew bigger and bigger as they approached. She couldn't wait to see Anna, Kristoff, and Queen Elsa.

Finally they entered the fjords of Arendelle. Once they docked Rapunzel heard a familiar voice, "Rapunzel!"

"Anna!" She yelled as her friend ran on board dragging Kristoff along with her. The two friends hugged while the two men awkwardly shook hands. While the crew unloaded their belongings, the two couples caught up. After everything was off, they moved onto the docks and headed towards the castle, talking and laughing the entire way. Finally, they reached the castle. There they found Queen Elsa in the courtyard putting up decorations using her ice magic. She turned as the group approached.

"Elsa, you remember Rapunzel," Anna said, pointing to Rapunzel, "and her husband Eugene."

"Yes of course, welcome back to Arendelle. I hope you enjoy your visit back."

"Thank you, your majesty." Eugene said as he bowed and Rapunzel curtsied. Elsa smiled at the two who'd barely changed since she saw them last, except Rapunzel's hair seemed to have grown a centimeter. She remembered their first meeting well. Rapunzel had taken one look at her, and immediately took charge and painted her royal portrait which was soon replaced by another Rapunzel-painted original of Elsa (after the whole freezing fiasco). The portrait still hung in the courtroom, next to the portrait of Elsa's parents.

"Come, I'll show you two to your room." She said. They all followed the Queen into the castle.

As they made their way around the castle, Rapunzel noticed the new artwork along the walls; the pictures that each depicted a different scenery. They all seemed to be changing every few seconds, though just minor changes. Sometimes, a bird would appear in the picture, or even a person. Rapunzel wondered if the pictures were magic. As if reading her mind, Elsa turned her head and said, "These paintings were giving to me by a great sorcerer. His magic specializes in the arts, painting, music, and so forth." She stopped walking and looked at a painting of a Scottish castle, "He painted these with magic, with the help of his apprentice, Mickey. They're paintings of real places."

"So they are like windows?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, exactly like windows. Both theoretically and literally." Elsa said, smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" Eugene asked. Instead of answering, Elsa stuck her hand through the painting. They all gasped, even Anna and Kristoff. Instead of her hand ripping the canvas, her hand went into it. She withdrew her hand and it seemed perfectly normal.

"They are portals of the lands they depict. This one goes to Castle Dunbroch."

"Oh, I know that place," Anna chimed in, "Merida Dunbroch lives there. She's coming to the wedding in a couple of days."

"I've heard of her. She's the reason that people can choose who they marry instead of their parents deciding who they marry." Elsa said, "Her mother always comes to the yearly Queens conference in London."

"I can't wait to meet her," Rapunzel said, smiling," She sounds so lovely."

"Everyone sounds lovely to you, Punzie." Eugene said, making every one laugh.

They continued on for a little while and finally reached Rapunzel and Eugene's room, "Well, you two get settled. If you need me, I'll be in the courtyard decorating for the wedding." Elsa left and Anna and Kristoff stayed and visited for a while as Rapunzel and Eugene unpacked. After a few minutes, they left to go over some wedding stuff. After they closed the door behind them, Rapunzel felt a sudden surge of exhaustion; she had to lean against Eugene to keep from falling over. He turned grabbed her just as her legs gave out.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, holding her up.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, just a little tired from the trip." She said, waving him off.

"How about you take a nap and I'll finish unpacking."

She only moaned in agreement as she allowed Eugene to carry her to the bed and to tuck her in. He kissed the top of her head as she almost immediately fell asleep. She dreamed that she was back in Corona and was playing with two little children in the castle, a boy that looked strangely like Eugene, and a girl that looked like Rapunzel when she was a child, when she still had her blond hair. They seemed about the same age. Suddenly she was awakened by Eugene gently shaking her awake.

"Hey there beautiful. Sorry to wake you, but dinner's in an hour." He said, brushing a lock of hair off of her face.

"Okay," She said sitting up. "Thank you for waking me up." She got up and got ready, feeling a lot better. Then she and Eugene left for dinner.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's a long chapter but I promise the others will be shorter. REVIEW.**


	3. Pirates and Dragons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar. **

**Another Chapter, This one was a bit long so I cut it off at some places and made them into separate chapters. I hope you like it, or at least tolerate it. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Scotland**

The midday sun shone brightly in the sky. Merida hugged and kissed her parents and brothers one last time before she boarded the ship that was going to take her to Arendelle. She couldn't wait to see one of her only friends, Anna, and to attend her wedding as one of her bridesmaids. Even though she would have to wear a dysfunctional, fancy dress, she would smile and be at her best. It wasn't everyday that someone chose to have her as one of their bridesmaids.

As the ship reached the open ocean, Merida suddenly felt very lonely. Other than a few crew members, she was the only one on the ship. She wished that Jack Frost was there. Sure, they only just met, but he was the closest thing she had to a friend. At home she never really had any female or male friends at all; she usually just kept to herself. But Jack, he was the only person that she'd ever had a social interaction with without him trying to win her hand. Maybe that was how Jack felt, with no one to talk to or see him. As crew members bustled about her, her loneliness only grew as she looked into the nothingness of the horizon. Her trance was broken by a sudden, familiar voice, "So, Princess, where are we going?"

"Jack?" she asked turning to face the frost boy, "Jack!" Once she saw that it was him, she hugged him. Then she stepped back and punched him in the jaw making him stumble back, "Where the heck have you been!" She yelled.

"First off, ouch!" He said standing back up, "Second, I've been around; I thought you needed your space. Third, you haven't answered my question yet."

"We're going to Arendelle."

"Cool, I haven't been to Arendelle in years."

"I thought you brought winter to all the lands in the realm, since you said that you are the Spirit of Winter."

"And Awesomeness. I do, except in Arendelle. For some reason, the wind doesn't bring me to Arendelle."

"Well I've missed you," She said, softening up a bit.

"You have?"

"Yes."

"Why? No one's ever really cared about me before."

"Well, back home I don't really have any friends since there aren't a lot of kids my age who live at the castle."

"I can see why," He mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh...nothing. I...uh... I've missed you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've missed having someone to talk to, even if all you do is yell at me."

Merida laughed, "Yes, I guess I did yell at you..."

"And punched me in the face, and shot an arrow at me."

"But I'm sorry for all of that."

"Apology accepted."

"Hey aren't you going to apologize to me?"

"Why? I don't think I did anything wrong."

"Oh just shut up," She said turning to face the ocean again.

"You know what, I think-" Jack started but was interrupted by Merida.

"No really, shut up. What's that?" she asked, pointing to two flying figures approaching rather quickly towards them. Jack looked closely at them but just shrugged.

"Those are just birds."

"Those are too big to be birds." She said. She leaned over the railing to get a better look. They were too big to be birds, but just the right size and shape to be dragons. "Dragons," She whispered then yelled, "Dragons!" The small crew of the ship scurried around the ship in a panic, looking for weapons to use against the winged creatures.

"Jings, crivens, help ma boab," Merida mumbled as she rummaged through her bag that she kept her weapons in, looking for her bow and arrows. By the time she found them, the dragons were circling around the ship. One was a dragon that she's never seen before; it was pure black and half of its tail was red. The other dragon was one she did know, a Deadly Nadder. She gasped when she saw that there was a person on each dragon's back. She nocked an arrow and fired at the black dragon with a masked man on its back. It immediately shattered against its thick hide. She shot at the other dragon with a hooded woman on it, but that arrow shattered against it's hide as well. The dragons circled around the ship a few times before they landed on the deck of the ship. Merida dropped her bow and grabbed her sword. She held it with both hands as she prepared for battle. The mysterious couple got off their dragons and the man started walking toward Merida.

Even though he knew that no one else could hear him, Jack whispered to Merida, "Do you really think you should fight the creepy dude in the mask who has a dragon?"

"You think I'm going to let them take this ship without a fight?" She whispered back, not taking her eyes off the masked man. The stranger, in return, took out a sword from one of the many pouches that he wore. She roared and charged at him, swinging her sword at him. He blocked it as if he were being attack by a baby. She swung again and again. He blocked each attempt of attack but never made an aggressive move. Curiosity entered Merida's mind but she dismissed it quickly. One thing she learned over the years was to never let her mind wander when fighting. They continued their dance, her aggressive moves and him on defense, until Merida took a misstep and the mysterious man advanced and tripped her, making her fall on her back. Before she could get up, he put his heavy boot on her to keep her down. She would have swung at his other leg, but it was a weird, metal, peg-leg contraption. He then removed his mask and revealed a face she knew well.

"Tsk, tsk, is that any way to treat your dear, beloved cousin?" The Man asked, smirking down at her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha. I know I'm so mean to drop this huge, epic, bombshell on you guys and leave no explanation.**

**But I will give an explanation to this: ****_Jings, crivens, help ma boab_ means basically= For goodness sake. Its used in _Brave_ at the part when her mother runs into a tree, chasing a wisp. This is one of the few lines that has a Scottish accent, sorry. **

**Please review. It will only get better if you review. You don't even have to leave a review just ask a question and I'll answer or just say, "Wow WackoPig you're so mean" or something like that just so I know that you guys aren't just zombies with the incapacity to type. If you are a zombie with the incapacity to type I deeply apologize and hope you don't eat my brain. If you do try to eat my brains, I'll steal your undead soul. FWI: I'm a Ginger so I have the capability of stealing souls, I have freckles to prove it. **

**Anyways I've gone on way too much. Just review k? **


	4. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar. And no, I do not wish to own them, if I did, that would be scary. For you guys anyway **

**Hey-O! I'm back. So I know you must all have a lot of questions and/or are frustrated by me by hanging you guys up to dry by dropping this HUGE bombshell. Which most of you have probably figured out already. But just in case, I'll won't say anything and let you guys just read. so I'll just shut up now and let you guys read in peace. **

* * *

"Wait, what, he is your cousin?" Jack asked. Merida shot him a look. She glared back at the stranger.

"I only have one cousin and you're not him," She said.

"I see you're just as stubborn as ever," He laughed, taking his boot off her shoulder and helping her up. Once she was up and steady, she punched him straight in the jaw, making him stagger back. The black dragon growled at her. Both the dragon and the woman started walking toward them, but the man held his hand up, making them stop.

"Now, who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Merida asked, pointing her sword at him.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," The stranger said, straitening up, standing tall.

"I know Hiccup; he's a small, thin, wabbit. Incapable of accomplishing anything besides almost getting me killed a million and a half times. You are not Hiccup."

"I don't know if that was a complement or an insult. But I _am_ Hiccup."

"Prove it then," Merida said.

"Fine, I didn't want to do this in front of everyone but it seems like you leave me no choice, Meri," He said, then he leaned in toward her and whispered, "One word… London."

Merida's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"Last summer your mother sent an invitation to Berk for your betrothal festival. Well you know how hard it is to get letters to and from Berk, so by the time the letter came, it was already over. So I sent a letter of apology and a congratulations to you and your betrothal. She sent back a letter explaining that you were not betrothed but she did say how you've become close to some boy in London. Her being her, she didn't tell me a lot but she told me enough. After that she would send me letters, updating me about family matters and about you and Mr. London. Never did give me his name though, not that it mattered after what happened to him. Believe me now?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Good." He said.

"You've changed a lot, Hiccup." She said looking up at her cousin.

"A lot can changed in six years, Meri," He said. She sneered at the nickname. Hiccup then beckoned the hooded women over and she approached the two and took off her hood.

"Meri, you remember Astrid, don't you?" He asked, wrapping his arm around the other woman's waist.

"Hello Merida," Astrid said.

"Hello Astrid. Are you two, like, dating?" Merida asked, glancing between the two.

"No," Hiccup answered.

"Oh?"

"We're married," Astrid announced.

"Oh! Well I guess a lot has changed in six years. How long have you been married?"

"Oh, almost about a month," Hiccup said.

"Okay. Well, congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks," They both said.

"Man, it seems like everyone I know is either getting married or is already married."

"Speaking of marriage, are you going to explain why you aren't married by now?" Astrid asked

"That's a long story." Merida laughed.

"We still have a day or so 'till we reach Arendelle, so we've got time," Hiccup said.

"Okay, but after my story, you'll have to tell me how in the world you managed to capture a dragon."

"Deal, and I didn't capture him, I trained him," Hiccup said.

"Alright, so you both know that when I turned sixteen, I would be married off to the champion of the game of my choice, which was archery," Merida started. Astrid and Hiccup both nodded, knowing the traditions of Scottish royalty. Merida went on to tell them how she had defaced tradition and won her own hand.

"You did what?!" Both Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed.

"I shot an arrow in each of the three targets, every one dead center. In the Dingwall's, I split his arrow and it went straight into the post."

"Hic, you didn't tell me she was such a good archer," Astrid said, turning toward her husband.

"I wasn't really that good the last time we saw each other. I could barely split and arrow," Merida said.

"You never asked," Hiccup said to Astrid.

"Never mind, go on Merida. Tell us the rest," Astrid said.

Merida went on to tell them how she had run away after her mum threw her bow into the fire, which was because Merida had torn the tapestry. Then, she turned her mum into a bear by giving her a special cake from a witch. She went on to tell them how she had turned her mum back by mending their bond, also the bond of the clans.

"That's how Mordu the Demon Bear came to be," Hiccup said, remembering the story that his Uncle Fergus, Merida's Father, had told him again and again when they would visit them in Berk, "He used the spell as well."

"Yes, he was a prince and used the spell to turn himself into a bear to defeat his enemies. When he died, his soul turned into a Willow-the-Wisp," Merida said.

"Poor Mordu, if only he knew what his thirst for power would bring him to," Astrid said shaking her head.

"Yeah, poor Mordu," Merida said. There was an awkward silence between the four. (Four, because Jack was still there, still unable to be seen by the Vikings.) The silence was broken by a weird growling noise that came from the dragons.

"Alright fine, we can go get lunch," Hiccup said to his dragon, "You don't mind if we go fishing, do you Meri?"

"No, go right ahead," She replied. Merida watched as they hopped onto their dragons and flew off into the distance. She felt suddenly lonely, but a sudden voice made her remember that she wasn't alone.

"Looks like I misjudged you, Princess," Jack said.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I thought you were more like the cliché of princesses. You know, spending your life looking for a prince to spend your happily ever after with," He said, making Merida laugh.

"You thought that? Ha! That's not even close to what I want out of life. Sure I want to live happily ever after, but I don't need a prince to get it."

"Well I understand that now, but that's what I thought."

"What do you think now?" She asked.

He was silent for a minute then answered, "I think that you're…_brave_."

"Hmm… _Merida the Brave_. That has a nice ring to it; I like it."

"A better name than Meri?" He asked. She stuck out her tongue and twisted her face in disgust, making Jack laugh.

"I _hate _that name, it's too girly."

"If you don't like being called "Meri," then why do you let Hiccup call you that?"

"Because, I used to make fun of his name when we were kids, so I'm letting him get even."

"Oh, family rivalries, I've never had any of those."

"You haven't?"

"Now that's a long story, so I'll just skip to the end. I just woke up one night. All alone, in the dark, without any memories. I realized that I could freeze things and fly."

"You can fly?"

"Yeah it's pretty fun," He said. A scheming smile appeared on his face as he said, "Quick, Merida, get on my back."

"Why?"

"I'm going to take you flying."

"Really? Cool!" She said, getting on Jack back. She put her arms around his shoulders and he held her legs up on his waist to keep her from falling off.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

He took off flying up, into the clouds, the cold winter wind blowing through her red curly hair. The cold didn't even bother her. Up here, she felt free. She let go of Jack's shoulders, and put her arms above her head.

"Woo hoo!" She screamed making Jack laugh as he flew higher and higher into the sky. They finally rose above the thick cloud layer and all they saw was the sun and the endless blue sky.

"It's amazing," She said, tearing up a bit.

"Are you crying, Princess?" Jack asked gently.

"No! The wind is just blowing in my eye."

"Okay, sure. You ready to go back now?"

"Not yet, just give me a minute," Merida said. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind rush through her long curly hair. Never before had she ever felt so free and able to fully let go of the world below. She opened her eyes as Jack began to descend back to the ship. Once they landed, Merida reluctantly let go of Jack's shoulders and dropped onto the deck.

"Thank you, Jack," She said, hugging him, "I will never forget that."

"You're welcome, Princess. That's what friends are for," He said, and despite him calling her _Princess_, Merida's face lit up into a big, bright smile at him calling her _friend. _She hugged him again. When their embrace ended, Hiccup and Astrid returned with their dragons. For now, their newfound friendship would have to be secret until she could get the others to also believe in Jack Frost.

* * *

**This one didn't end on a climax as the other one did. **

**Meri is pronounced like Mary**

**Now question answering time!**

**Answer to random guest: Hiccup may be skinny and not very tough looking. But you seemed to forget, he's a Viking. A Chieftain Viking at that. Sure Merida could've won but she was too cocky, not taking in her opponents weaknesses. It was that cockiness that failed her in the end. Also I theories that it was Merida who originally taught him how to fight with a sword. Hiccup being Hiccup, eventually became very good at it just to spite his little cousin. **

**If there are any other questions, just leave them as reviews.**

**Any other questions can be left as reviews.**


	5. Story Time: Dragonrider style

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar. Nor will I ever want to, unless I win a battle to rule the world... (inside joke between me and NinjaDragon0427)**

**So this is the last part of the chapter that I had to split up, then it's off to Arendelle where they will stay...for now. Mwahahahaha! **

**Anyways just read.**

* * *

That evening, after they had dinner and the dragons were fed, the three and Jack, who only Merida and the dragons could see, sat on the deck and watched the sun set.

"Hiccup, I've been wondering, and you don't have to tell me if it's too personal, but…" Merida began.

"You want to know what happened to my leg, don't you?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. Only if you want to tell me, of course," She said sheepishly.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask, and it's okay, it's not personal at all. It all started with this guy," Hiccup said, patting Toothless.

"He ate your Leg?!"

"No! No, not even close." Hiccup told her that about a month or so after Merida's last visit to Berk, (Merida's mother didn't think a "Lady" should be around Vikings and around all that violence for too long. To make matters seem even worse, during her last visit, Hiccup had almost gotten her killed trying to capture a dragon.) He had brought down a dragon, Toothless, but instead of killing him, he had set him free and helped him because he couldn't fly on his own. Then, he told her about the adventure they went on, while changing the way the people of Berk thought of dragons.

"After all these years, I never believed that the Dragon War would be over. But a lot of things I didn't believe before are true," Merida said, smiling at Jack. Hiccup, not getting what she meant, continued telling his latest adventure that had happened over a month before. Beginning on how his dad had decided to make him chief and retire early.

"Oh my goodness, Hiccup, that's amazing!" Merida exclaimed, punching her cousin playfully in the arm. Hiccup only smiled sadly. Before she could ask about his solemn expression, Hiccup continued on with his story. He told how they had met dragon catchers and had a scuffle with them a few times. Then he got serious and told them how he met his mother.

"I thought Aunt Valka was dead."

"I thought so too until she found me," He said. He went on to tell her all the stuff they did together. Then he said how his dad had showed up and was reunited with his wife and everyone was happy.

"But it didn't last long," Hiccup said, looking sad again.

"Hiccup, what happened?"

"Um… Drago Bloodfist came to kill the Alpha, which he succeeded in doing. I tried to stop him from hurting anyone else and to show him how gentle and intelligent dragons can be, but… he took control of Toothless, making him not recognize me. He made Toothless try to kill me."

"But he didn't, you're still here."

"Yeah, uh… my dad saw what was happening and… pushed me out of the way… He got killed instead."

Merida put her hands over her mouth to stifle a sob-like-groan she made. "Uncle Stoik… is dead?"

Hiccup only nodded, overcome with emotion and grabbed Astrid's hand.

"I have no idea how I'm going to tell Dad that his brother is dead," Merida said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it, I should tell him," Hiccup said.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Of course I am; I'm always sure of myself," Hiccup said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure you are," Astrid said sarcastically.

The sun was way below the horizon by this point and the mood was beginning to rise. Hiccup and Astrid slept by their dragons and Merida slept a little ways away. Astrid fell asleep quickly but Merida and Hiccup stayed awake. Of course, Jack was awake as well. As Astrid slept next to him, Hiccup turned to his cousin, who was laying on her back, looking up at the stars, and whispered, "Hey, Merida, you awake?"

"Yes," She answered, "Can't sleep either?"

"Yeah," He said, and was then silent for a moment, "Hey can I ask you something."

"Sure," Merida said, sitting up and looking at him, "Ask away."

"Okay, well, earlier today, when we were out fishing, I kept looking over to the ship and to where you were, but once I looked over and you were gone. Where did you go?"

Merida was stunned by the question at first, but then answered, "If I told you the truth, you probably wouldn't believe me, or you would think I'm insane."

"Try me," He said, sitting upright as well. Merida turned to look over at Jack. He just nodded. She exhaled and turned back to face her older cousin.

"I went flying," She said.

"You can fly?"

"Oh I wish. But no, someone took me flying."

"Who? I don't see any other dragons on here, unless you're hiding a dragon in your lower deck."

"No, no other dragons in my lower deck," She replied, laughing.

"Then, who took you flying?"

Merida bit her bottom lip then said, "Jack Frost."

"Who?" Hiccup asked, starting to think that his little cousin might really be insane. She had to be insane to believe that some fairy tale creature, Jokul Frosti, took her flying. She must have passed out and dreamt that she went flying. While he was contemplating whether or not he was going to believe her, a snowball hit him straight in the face. Startled out of his thoughts, Hiccup looked at Merida who looked just as stunned as he probably did.

"Don't look at me," She said, putting her hands up.

"Look at me," An unfamiliar, disembodied voice near Merida said. Hiccup rubbed the snow out of his eyes and opened them to see a boy sitting beside his cousin.

"Jokul Frosti?" He asked, "How is this possible?"

"Don't think, just believe, Viking boy."

"I'm the boy?"

"Compared to me? Yes, you are very much a boy."

"Why, how are you here?" Hiccup asked taking out his notebook and making a quick sketch of Jack.

"I followed her," Jack said, motioning towards Merida.

"Why?"

"I don't expect either of you to understand or relate, but it's kind of lonely when you're all alone and no one talks to you."

"Actually, I do understand," Merida said.

"So do I," Hiccup agreed.

"Wow, not only do two people believe in me, but they both know how it feels to be isolated."

"For now on, we'll always believe in you, Jokul," Hiccup said. Merida nodded eagerly and added, "Always!"

Jack's heart swelled with the feeling he couldn't yet place, a mixture of gratitude and love. He no longer cared so much about his past, or even his future. He only cared about the present, right now with his newfound friends. Once Merida and Hiccup fell asleep, Jack flew to the crow's nest and look up at the full moon. He silently promised to the man in the moon that no matter what, he was going to protect his newfound believers.

* * *

**Yay! Jack now has another believer! Well in this time period that is, you'll understand in future chapters.**

**Please review. I take inspiration wherever and whenever I get it. **


	6. Dresses and Messes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar. **

**Ok before we begin, yes I know it's long but it this is one of those chapters where it's nearly impossible to split up. So just deal with it.**

**Thanks to NingaDragon0427 for editing this and all my other chapters. FWI: I SUCK at grammar (especially when it comes to tenses)**

* * *

**Arendelle**

The morning sun shone brightly through the window of Rapunzel and Eugene's room. Rapunzel had woken up early to watch the sunrise. Dinner with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff the night before was amazing. They purposely served Rapunzel's favorite dish, Hazelnut soup. The royal chef made it a whole lot better than Mother Gothel ever did. Rapunzel liked the soup so much, she ate ten bowl-full's of it. She would have had more, but Eugene didn't let her. They soon left to go to bed after Rapunzel started feeling fatigued. That night, Rapunzel dreamed once again about the two little kids, but this time Eugene was there too, and they were in Arendelle, in Anna and Elsa's old nursery.

After a while Eugene awoke and joined Rapunzel by the window. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, Blondie."

"Morning, Flynn."

"How are you this lovely summer morning?"

"I'm fine."

"Felling any better?" he asked.

"Kind of, I'm still feeling a little queasy."

"I told you not to eat that much soup," he scolded.

"I know," she said, hanging her head.

"Anyway, at least you're not as sick as you were."

"That's true. Come one we should get ready. Anna said that Merida should be here any time today," she said, stepping away from the window.

"Okay, and while you make a new friend, I'm going to plan a killer Bachelor's Party for Kristoff."

"It better not be anything like yours!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Alright, I don't even remember half of mine to be honest," he said, making Rapunzel laugh.

"Okay well, I guess I'll see you later then," she said, kissing him before she grabbed a change of clothes and went into the washroom. After she was washed and dressed, she went out to hunt down Anna and Elsa. She finally found them in the Women's Room. They were each being fitted for party dresses.

"Oh, good, you're here," Anna said, "We already had your dress size from the last time you were here, so we had a dress made for you. All you have to do is try it on and get it fitted."

One of the tailor's assistants brought out a beautiful purple dress with embroidered sun designs, the seal of Corona, all over it.

"It's beautiful, I love it," Rapunzel said, moved to tears. She quickly tried it on and the tailor did some minor modifications; she had to take it out a bit. After the dress was fixed, Anna said, "I want to wait till Merida comes to show you the bridesmaids' gowns, if that's okay."

"Of course it is! It's your wedding after all."

"She should be here any time. Scotland is only a day's journey from here with this weather," Elsa said, looking out the window. A light knock came from the door.

"Pardon my interruption, your Majesties," a voice of a servant said from the other side of the door, "but Princess Merida Dunbroch's ship has entered the fjord."

"Thank you, Presley. We'll be out shortly," Elsa said.

They all quickly got dressed back into their day clothes and gracefully ran to the docks. Elsa stayed back to help finish preparing Merida's rooms. Rapunzel and Anna got there just as Merida's ship docked. Rapunzel watched as a girl with a mass of fiery red hair, wearing a long blue dress descend off the ship. Anna quickly hugged her friend.

"Merida! It's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too, Anna. Uh…. You can let go now," Merida said, referring to how Anna was squeezing her.

"Oh, sorry," Anna said, letting go, "Oh, and this is Princess Rapunzel of Corona. She's a good friend of mine and she's the other bridesmaid." Anna gestured to Rapunzel.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Princess Rapunzel," Merida said, curtsying.

"The pleasure's all mine, Princess Merida, and please, call me Rapunzel," Rapunzel said, marveling at how tough Merida looked while still being beautiful.

"Alright, Rapunzel, then you can call me Merida."

"Aw. Your mother would be so touched to see you act so civil," a strange man's voice said from the deck, behind Merida. She turned and Rapunzel saw a Viking man with a metal peg leg and a Viking woman standing next to him.

"Oh shut up, Hiccup! Or you'll lose your other leg!" Merida shouted at him.

"Um… who's Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked curiously. Merida turned back around to face her and Anna.

"He's my older cousin who decided to hitch a ride over here for a reason he has yet to tell me."

"Hiccup is Chieftain of Berk, a small island full of dragon riding Vikings," Anna explained to Rapunzel. Hiccup came off the boat, followed by the woman, and joined them.

"Anna, it's good to see you again. Rapunzel, it's nice to meet you. This is my wife, Astrid," he said.

"Wait you've met Anna?" Merida asked.

"Berk is not far from Arendelle, Meri. I came here not too long ago to discuss trade agreements," he explained, "And the reason I'm here is to go to the wedding. I'm one of Kristoff's groomsmen and Astrid's the flower girl."

The conversation was interrupted by a growl coming from the ship.

"It's alright, Bud!" Hiccup shouted toward the ship, "You can come off now!"

"Rapunzel, you'd better brace yourself," Merida said. Toothless and Stormfly came bounding off the ship and approached the group. They nuzzled Anna and looked curiously at Rapunzel. She, in return, stretched out her hand slowly to let them get accustomed to her scent. They immediately took a liking to her and Toothless started licking the Princess.

"Ah, Toothless, don't do that! You know that that doesn't wash out. I'm sorry Rapunzel. I'll buy you a new dress."

"Oh that's alright, I have plenty of them, and my husband Eugene just bought me a nine month supply of dresses. One missing wouldn't hurt."

"Alright if you're sure, at least let me buy you lunch."

"I won't reject that!" she exclaimed. They all laughed. They continued their conversation as they made their way to the castle. As they entered the courtyard, they were met by Elsa making ice sculptors and a little snowman posing for her. When the snowman saw the group he ran towards them.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he exclaimed.

"Elsa made him," Anna explained to Merida and, unknowingly, Jack. Elsa approached the group as well. Jack was amazed at how she looked. She wore a simple dress that looked like it was make out of ice.

"Hello," she said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Chieftain Hiccup, and it's an even greater pleasure to finally meet you Princess Merida. Anna has told me much about you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Queen Elsa," Merida said. Hiccup snickered and she elbowed him. Elsa looked slightly alarmed but Merida quickly said, "We're cousins. My father is the late Chieftain Stoic's brother and my mother is Valka's sister."

"Oh how funny," Elsa said, "Brothers married sisters."

"Yes it's quite a family tree, but we haven't seen each other for six years," she said. Anna and Elsa both broke out in laughter.

"Six years is nothing compared to Elsa and I," Anna said, "We were disconnected for _fifteen_ years."

"Oh," Merida said, clearly surprised, "That long eh?"

"Hey! I spent three hundred years all alone!" Jack said. Merida and Hiccup laughed, forgetting no one else could hear Jack.

"I guess Jack wins," Hiccup said to Merida, laughing.

"Who's Jack?" Astrid asked, standing beside Hiccup.

"I'll tell you later. I need to go find Kristoff," he said, kissing her before he broke off from the group and went off to hunt down Eugene and Kristoff.

"Alright, ladies, let's get you two fitted for your bridesmaids gowns and Astrid in her flower girl dress," Elsa said, ushering them into the castle. Jack followed behind, wanting to see Merida in a ridiculous dress. She led them to a room, the women's room. They filed in and a servant closed the door behind them.

In the middle of the room stood three mannequins each with identical dresses. White dresses with red bodices and a pleat in the middle adorned the mannequins. The pleat was decorated with red in the middle and on the sides of it. All the dresses were long sleeved.

"They're beautiful! I absolutely love them!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"They are pretty," Astrid said.

"They're all right, not my style, but I'll wear it, only for you Anna," Merida said.

"Aww. Merida, I'm so happy that you would wear something for me," Anna said, then hugged her friend, "Alright now try them on, I want to see how they look on you guys."

Rapunzel, Merida, and Astrid went over to the dressing rooms and tried on the dresses. A moment later, they all exited, wearing the dresses. Rapunzel twirled around while Astrid admired the elaborate embroidery. Merida just stood still, trying to hide her discomfort. Jack was laughing at the sight.

"Shut up, Jack," she muttered.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Oh nothing," she responded

"You look ridiculous!" Jack exclaimed, laughing.

"I said shut up, Jack," she said, more angrily this time.

"You're such a pretty princess," he cooed, pestering her further.

"I said shut up!" Merida yelled. Anna, Rapunzel, Astrid, and Elsa looked at her weirdly but she didn't care. She walked right up to where Jack was standing and punched him straight on, making him fall back against the wall, hitting his head and making him pass out. Then she grabbed him by the foot and dragged him out of the room and into some random room down the hall. She threw him in the wardrobe by the wall and locked its door. She stalked back into the woman's room where the others looked at her as if she had grown horns.

"Don't ask," she said crossly, before they could say anything. She muttered something about "stupid frost boys." They finished with her fitting and went into the dining room for lunch

* * *

**I don't think this ended on a huge of a climax as that other chapter that you people still hate me about, but this is alright. **

**Okay, let me explain the whole "Brothers married sisters."**

**My theory is that Stoic and Fergus is brothers, and Eleanor and Valka are sisters. Eleanor and Stoic are the eldest in their families and were the heirs of their kingdoms. The couples met each other in Scotland at Eleanor's betrothal tournament. Stoic _was _going to compete until he took one look at Valka and instantly fell in love with her, Fergus did the same thing with Eleanor. Stoic let his brother compete instead and he won, obviously. After Eleanor's and Fergus's wedding, Stoic got permission from Valka's parents and then took her back to Berk where they got married. **

**I know it's complicated and doesn't make any sense. But that's my theory **

**Review or don't I don't care **


	7. The Prince, the Witch and the Wardrobe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar. **

**Back again, sorry it's been a while. **

**Anyways, just read**

* * *

Jack awoke in utter blackness and he feared he was dead. At first he was confused about where he was until his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"How the heck did I get _here_?" he asked aloud. His last memory was Merida giving him a powerful punch, making him hit his head on the wall (it was a wall right?) behind him and pass out.

He felt around to try and find a door or some way out. But he was disappointed when he realized he was in a wardrobe. The wardrobe was full of clothes and he wondered how he hadn't noticed them before. He felt his way to the back of the wardrobe, hoping to find Narnia on the other side, but unfortunately he was, again, disappointed. He was just in a normal wardrobe. He searched through the coats to try and find some sort of lock pick. Unfortunately, whoever owned this wardrobe must not have been fond of picking locks.

Jack sighed in defeat and sat against the side wall of the wardrobe so he could sit comfortably in the cramped space. He sat there in silence, creating frost on the inside of the doors with his fingers when the door to the room he was in suddenly opened and two sets of footsteps entered the room. He leaned his ear against the door to hear what was going on outside of his wooden prison.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Prince Hans?" an elderly female voice said.

"Of course I am," a man, apparently Prince Hans, replied, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble. Do you have all of the ingredients?"

"Of course, a witch never leaves home without a proper supply," the hag said, cackling.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Prince Hans said. Jack pressed his face against the crack in between the doors and watched as a man, Prince Hans, and the witch went over to a cauldron in the middle of the room and watched them as they made some sort of potion.

"There we are, a lovely little potion," The witch said when they finished, "Now just slip this into the drinks of your enemies: Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and what was her name?"

"Merida," The prince spat in disgust. Jack gasped. He had to warn her and the others. If only there was a way out of this accursed wooden box!

"Now time to get into character," the witch said clapping her hands suddenly, "My glamour can only do so much; sadly, I cannot manipulate clothing. Did you get those robes I told you to bring?"

"Yes, they are in the wardrobe," Hans said, walking over to the wardrobe and unlocking and opening it, "There it is." He grabbed a priest robe from the rack of clothes, not even noticing Jack, who took the chance and jumped out of the wardrobe and ran out the door.

"What was that?" he heard the witch ask as he exited.

"Who knows, let's just get this over with," Hans said.

Jack went to the window and looked out of it. He saw a church-like building and watched as people filed into it.

"Oh no," He murmured, "I'm too late." He turned away from the window and went off hunting for Merida and the others.

* * *

**I know, it's short. But I hope you like it. You finally found out why it's called Revenge of the Priest. And before anyone asks, yes, Jack was unconscious for an entire day. **

**Review**


	8. Prince Hams and Jack's new believers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar. **

**Schools now over for the summer so I have more time to write so I _might_ publish twice a week depending on how much feedback I get.**

**Anyways enjoy **

* * *

Jack ran down the hall until he came to the women's room. He heard the laughter of women inside before he carefully opened the door and entered. Inside he found all five women dressed and doing each other's hair and makeup.

Anna wore her wedding dress, a light blue dress that was clearly made by Elsa. It had off-the-shoulder long sleeves and had a long train that was fastened in the front with appliqué that looked like frozen willow branches. There were also some on her veil. She wore a snowflake necklace that must have been a family heirloom, considering its old vintage look.

Elsa wore a dress of ice with snowflake embroidery. Merida, Rapunzel, and Astrid were all in their identical dresses and had their hair up in Arendellian braids (except Rapunzel, obviously).

As Jack entered, Merida looked up at him with an expression of anger and surprise. She opened her mouth to say something, but he put his hand up to stop her.

"No time to explain," he said, "This is a matter of life or death."

"Oh it can't be that bad," she mumbled as she adjusted Anna's hair.

"Someone is going to try and kill you, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and most likely everyone else."

"Ok, I take back my last statement. Who?"

"Some dude named Prince Hams or something like that."

"Prince Hans?" she corrected.

"Yes, that's it," he said, snapping his fingers, "He's posing as a priest and is going to poison the wine."

"How do you know this?"

"I saw them make the potion as I was stuck in his wardrobe."

"He he… I wonder how you got in there." Merida laughed nervously. He gave her a dead glare.

"Yah, I wonder who," he said sarcastically, "Anyways, you need to warn the others."  
"How am I going to explain how I know?"

"Fine I'll tell them."

"How? They can't see you, or hear you. Thus why I am whispering."

"I'll find a way." With that, he walked around Merida and in front of Anna who was just picking up her bouquet that Elsa was handing her. Jack touched the white rose petals and they were immediately covered with frost.

"Ha ha, very funny Elsa, now turn them back," Anna said.

"I didn't do it," her older sister said, holding up her hands in defense.

"Who did then?" Anna asked, shooting her sister a doubtful glance. Merida cleared her throat and the other women looked at her.

"Uh…" she said nervously, "Jack Frost?"

"Who?" all four women asked simultaneously.

"Jack Frost, he brings winter and fun to all the realms and lands. Guardian of Fun and Awesomeness," she said. The other women looked doubtful.

"How come we can't see him?" Astrid inquired.

"You can only see him if you believe," Merida answered. Jack took his staff and made it snow.

"It's snowing," Elsa said, surprised and confused. Each women pondered and considered Merida's words. Then one by one, a snowflake landed on each of their faces, right in front of their eyes and burst into blue sparkles. They all stared in amazement at Jack. Elsa walked over to him and walked around him as if inspecting him. She touched his hair and his staff and grabbed his hands and looked at him.

"He's real," she announced.

"I could have told you that," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You're mighty brave to talk that way to a Queen," she warned.

"You're brave to touch a Guardian," he countered. They glared at each other for a minute, leaving the rest in an awkward silence.

"Were you born or cursed with your powers?" Anna asked, breaking the tension between the two.

"Uh...both I guess," he answered.

"How can it be both?" Elsa asked.

"It's a long story, which we don't have time for. You are all in danger."

"What?!" the others exclaimed.

"Prince Hams-"

"Hans," Merida corrected.

"Right, Prince Hams is posing as a priest and is going to try and poison all of you at the wedding."

"Why is Hans doing this?" Rapunzel asked.

"Prince Hans wants to get back at us for all his misdoings," Merida said.

"_You_ know who Prince Butt-Head is?" Anna asked Rapunzel and Merida who both nodded their heads.

"We met at Elsa's coronation. He tried to flirt with me while Eugene was getting me some food. Luckily, I had my frying pan," Rapunzel said.

"Merida?"

"Um… yeah. Last summer, after the bear incident, he came to Dunbroch Castle to try and compete for my hand. Little did _he_ know that I passed the law that we could now _choose _who we would marry. He then tried to get me to fall for him. He's a good actor."

"How did you get him to leave?" Anna asked.

"I played his silly little game. So much so that _he_ actually fell in love with _me_. But I stomped on his cold, deceitful heart after I found out that he was going to try and cause an accident for my parents and brothers, making me queen. He would then hope to take advantage of my grief and marry me, becoming king of Dunbroch and of all of Scotland. So he left and I hadn't heard of him since," Merida said, fiery fury burning in her eyes.

Jack felt an unexpected twinge of jealousy at the mention of Hans having feelings for Merida. He felt confused at the feeling and even more confused as he felt some sort of other feeling when he looked at Merida. The feeling seemed very familiar but he didn't know how or why.

He determined that maybe it had something to do with his missing memories. He had some memories that were restored through Tooth's magic, but it was only enough for him to know how and why he was chosen by the moon. But he still had missing pieces here and there and Tooth did all she could to help. He was kind of glad that he came to Arendelle because he heard that the rock trolls dealt with memory related magic. After all this was over, he resolved, he was going to go talk to them.

While Jack was lost in thought, he didn't notice that the women were arguing about the best way to deal with the prince.

"What should we do to him?" Anna asked. Jack watched in horror and slight fascination as a grin appeared on Merida's face, a scheming smile that Jack made every time he planned a snow day. He also saw the fire return to her eyes.

"We should apprehend him and throw him in jail," Elsa said, the other four whining, "That's the responsible thing to do."

"When have we ever been responsible?" Merida retorted.

"She has a point, you know," Anna said, "We have _never _been responsible. Well actually you might be more responsible, and Astrid. But _we," _she gestured between her and Merida, "have never been responsible."

"Aye, I am not responsible at all," Merida stated.

"Fine what do you suggest?" Elsa asked, folding her arms.

"We hang him by his toes and beat him like a piñata!" Merida said, pulling out her sword that she hid away in the fold of her dress. Jack took the sword from her and put it safely on the ground, freezing it to the flooring and getting a glare from the Scottish.

"How about something less violent," Rapunzel suggested.

"We are royal after all," Elsa added.

They continued arguing about what they were going to do. Jack, not wanting to get mixed in the discussion, went over to the window which had a perfect view of the chapel where the wedding would be taking place. He was startled when he saw a figure that looked just like Anna enter the chapel.

"Uh… ladies, we have a situation," Jack said, "I think they are going to start without you, Anna."

* * *

**Ok I hope y'all liked it. I know you Jelsa fans are mad at me for making them fight. And I purposely made Jack call Hans Hams for comic relief. **

**Anyways if you have any questions, complaints, or suggestions, leave them as reviews or PM me. **


	9. Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar. I just own my ideas that come from my head. It can be scary in there some times. :) (evil face) **

**Alright, ready for more? I hope you are 'cause this one's a big one. **

**Anyways enjoy! :D **

* * *

Kristoff stood by the table and watched as the priest came in. He was the newly appointed priest from one of the small villages in Arendelle.

"Hello, Father Pointe," Kristoff said.

"Ready for your big day, Master Kristoff? " the priest asked as he approached the table and started setting up the stuff for the wedding.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"I hope you are," Father Pointe muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh ha-ha, nothing of consequence," he answered, laughing.

Kristoff was going to press further, but Hiccup approached him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Kristoff, how in the world do you tie this accursed tie?" he asked grumpily. Kristoff helped his friend and Eugene entered as he finished.

"Hey, where were you during breakfast? " Kristoff asked.

"Nursing this killer hangover. Now I remember why I don't drink anymore," Eugene said, rubbing his temples.

"Ha! In Berk, we were basically nursed with alcohol!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Oh shut up," Eugene muttered, pulling out a vile of medicine and taking a long swig from it.

Guests started filing in and the men took their places. Many were nobles from the allied countries of Arendelle. Kristoff didn't 't know half of them. He glanced through the crowd and cringed before he smiled as he watched Grandpapie and his adopted mother enter. His mother approached him right away.

"OH KRISTOFF! YOU LOOK SOOOO HANDSOME! OH COME OVER HERE AND GIVE YOUR POOR OLD MOTHER A HUG," she exclaimed, more or less too loudly.

"Thanks mom," he said, bending down and giving her a hug. Grandpapie walked up behind her.

"Kristoff, my boy, you look good. So this is what a human wedding looks like. Are you sure you don't want an authentic Troll wedding? " he asked, looking around.

"I'm sure," Kristoff said, hugging the old troll, "This is what Anna wanted anyways."

"Speaking of Anna, where is the blushing bride? "

"She's getting ready. She'll be here soon," Kristoff replied. The two trolls sat down in the front row on Kristoff's side of the isle.

Guests continued to come in and the church choir began to sing. After a while they began to sing the bride's march.

Kristoff looked to the door and watched Anna enter the chapel in a fantastically beautiful dress that Elsa most likely made. She looked stunning in it.

_She always looks stunning, _Kristoff thought.

But something was rather off about her, and Kristoff couldn't quite put his finger on it. Behind him, Eugene and Hiccup whispered something to one another but Kristoff couldn't hear, instead he watched in awe as Anna walked down the isle with amazing grace, a grace that she never really seemed to have before. She came to the alter and stood next to him at the table and Father Pointe began the ceremony. They exchanged vows and the priest poured the ceremonial wine and Kristoff took up his cup and rose it to his lips. As he took a gentle sip, the chapel doors flew open and Kristoff looked in surprise at the people who ran inside. He swallowed the wine as he watched in surprise as Anna, Rapunzel, Elsa, Astrid, and Merida came rushing in.

Confusion filled his mind as he looked to Anna standing next to him. In horror he watched as she turned into a hideous witch.

"Stop her and the Priest! He's really Prince Hans in disguise!" Elsa shouted. Kristoff moved to apprehend the witch but was overcome with fatigue and dropped to the ground. The witch disappeared in a puff of smoke and the priest, aka Hans, went running out the door, the others running after him.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted,_ his_ Anna. She came rushing towards him and dropped to where he lay. He felt so tired but he willed himself to stay awake. With his fading conscious, he felt Anna lifting his head onto her lap, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you DARE die on me Kristopher," she said firmly. He just smiled and put his hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears. Then he lost the battle to remain awake and his world went black.

* * *

**I know, I'm so evil and terrible and you people are probably praying to the Night Mother to have me killed for my evil doings! (Skyrim stuff) But it had to be done! Not to fret children, it may or may not get better.**

**Mwahahahaha **

** Leave your complaints, rants of hatred for me, questions, or suggestions as reviews. Anything so I know that people actually listen to my nonsense! **


	10. Romeo and Juliet: Frozen style

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar. If I did, the whole world would hate me for what I've done to their beloved characters.**

**Hey-O! I'm back. Now before you all start lighting your torches and sharpening your pitchforks just hear me out...**

**Never mind you might hate me more at the end of this chapter.**

**Any-how, enjoy! **

* * *

Anna sat there for what felt like a thousand years, crying and rocking back and forth as the others continued to pursue Hans. Elsa had the guards take all the guests back to their rooms and make sure no one left the castle before she left to help catch Hans.

Soon, Anna was one of the only people left in the chapel. Rapunzel and the trolls were all that remained with her. Grandpapie tried to console Kristoff's mother and Rapunzel came over and sat next to Anna.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Anna asked through her tears.

"I can't run in this state," she answered. Before Anna could ask what she meant, Rapunzel added, "Plus, someone had to stay here with you, and I thought that I might help. I know exactly what you're going through."

"How could _you_ possibly know what this feels like?" Anna asked bitterly, still cradling Kristoff.

"You forget, Eugene died once too."

"But you saved him! You used the last of your healing power to bring him back. I can't do that." Anna brushed a lock of hair off of Kristoff's face.

"Every poison has it's remedy. I promise you we will find a way. You will see Kristoff again," Rapunzel said, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Why wait?" Anna muttered.

"What?"

"Why should I wait when I could see him now?" Anna asked, her voice rising.

"Anna calm down, we'll bring him back."

"No! You calm down! I don't want to go on without him. We were supposed to grow old together. But now we can't. I can't, no, I don't want to live a life without Kristoff in it." Before Rapunzel or the trolls could stop her, Anna stood up and took the cup of wine Kristoff left on the table and was raising it to her lips when the others came back.

"Anna don't!" Elsa shouted, sending her ice magic to freeze the wine but not before Anna drank the cup dry. She too fell to the ground and her world went black. She smiled as the darkness consumed her.

* * *

**I feel like Steven Moffat. For non-Whovians out their, Steven Moffat is the writer and producer of Doctor Who and is notorious for killing off important characters. Now you may resume lighting your torches and sharpening you pitchforks. **

**Yeah, I pulled a Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet ending. Now before you start ranting on about how Anna wouldn't "kill" herself for a guy, I did this to prove how much they love each other. **

**My theory for this is that they waited a couple years or so before they even got formally engaged. Because of the whole "You can't marry someone you just met" stuff. So to prove to Elsa their love was real, they waited, and courted, and waited some more. **

**By this time they are madly in love with each other. Have I proven my point yet? 'Cause this is starting to get long. Yah, I'm done.**

* * *

**Now question/review answering time! :D**

**Indy: Thank you for your review, I greatly enjoyed it. I would love to give you ideas for your own fanfic, I had help coming up with ideas for this, it was my friend's idea to have Hans pose as a priest and have him have a past with Merida. My suggestion for you is to just write out your ideas and roll with it. This is still a work in progress and I've changed many things that I originally didn't plan on. Don't be afraid to put your voice in your writing, it doesn't matter what they (the world) wants to read about, its what _you_ want to write about. The world just happens to want to read what we write. I'm sorry this is terribly long but I hope that I might have helped just a smidge. Also I don't care about spelling, I have a person for that, NinjaDragon0427. Without her I'd be a blubbering idiot that sounds like a grade-schooler **

**Gurl: Your question will be answered in the next chapter.**


	11. Memories and Mishaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, of Pixar. For those that have read previous chapter, you should be glad.**

**I'm back. I know that this is early, but it's my birthday so I decided to give you all a special treat. **

**But I'm sure none of you miss me and if you did, you didn't read my two latest chapter correctly. **

**Don't worry no one else dies. Yet. **

**Any-how, I'm just going to let you all read in peace and quiet.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Anna!" Elsa shouted as she rushed to her sisters side, her friends following suit. It started snowing inside the chapel as Elsa lost control of her powers. Panic filled her as she took Anna's pulse, then Kristoff's.

She sighed in relief, "They're still alive."

"That doesn't make any sense," Rapunzel said as Eugene helped her stand up, "If Hans wanted to kill them, why wouldn't he use a more potent poison?"

"Hand me that cup," Grandpapie said, pointing to the witch's cup. Elsa handed it to him. He took it and swirled it as he looked into it. He grunted, "Ah, because it's not poison at all, this is a sleeping draught. It makes the drinker appear dead but they are actually sleeping."

"Why would Hans use a sleeping draught?" Merida asked.

"I don't know but this seems awfully suspicious," Astrid said.

"This seems awfully like Shakespeare to me," Jack said. The others looked at him weird. "Oh yeah, you probably haven't heard of him yet. Boy, are you in for a treat."

"Anyways, I intend to find out," Elsa said, "But first, how do we wake them up?"

"It depends on what type of sleeping draught it is. Sometimes they wake up on their own-"

"Like Shakespeare," Jack interrupted.

"-and sometimes they have to have a trigger," Grandpapie said.

"Like true love's kiss. I heard of a Princess who was under a sleeping spell and she was kissed by a prince whom she loved and she woke up," Rapunzel said thoughtfully.

"Yes, exactly. But that was a spell and not a drink," the Troll said.

"What about Snow White? She ate an apple that made her appear dead," Rapunzel said.

"That could be what we have here, but we can't be sure. Was anyone present when Hans made the draught?"

"Jack was," Merida said.

Jack, who was lost in thought, looked up in surprise at the mention of his name.

"Jack, do you remember what ingredients were used in making the sleeping draught?" Grandpapie asked, turning to the boy.

"Wait, you can see me?" Jack asked in surprise.

"I can, Guardian. I sensed your presence when you first entered the Arendelle border," the old troll said.

"Uh... that's creepy. But back to your question, I have issues remembering things so... no I don't remember," Jack replied, kicking at the ground.

"Well, come over here and I'll find them for you," Grandpapie said, motioning him over to him. Jack went over to him slowly.

"Just to warn you pal, it may be difficult. I have _a lot_ of memories. About 303 years worth," he said. He knelt down in front of Grandpapie and the Troll touched his forehead. He found the memory of Jack watching Hans and the witch make the potion. He started reciting what was used and Hiccup wrote them in his notebook.

When they were done, both Grandpapie and Jack were fatigued.

"You're right, you do have a lot of memories," the Troll said, "But you seem to have many locked away, your old memories. When you were human. I tried to access them but they are guarded somehow. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, I've tried to regain them too, but none of my methods worked. You did your best," Jack said, smiling.

"So we have the ingredients, now what?" Elsa asked.

"Now we research," Hiccup said, "How large is the library in the castle?"

"Uh... not that big. We have a few history books, stuff we _need_. Anna would know for sure." The Queen answered.

"I've been in there," Rapunzel said, "None of the books are about potions."

"Well, where else can we go?" Merida asked.

"The library in Corona is pretty large. We have enough books to fill two large libraries and many small ones around the country," Eugene said.

"Lets go there then," Hiccup said, pulling out his map, "Lets see, if we go now, we might be able to get there before the week is over."

"Or... we go another way," Elsa said, smirking.

"How else would we be able to get there? We only have two dragons and Jack can only carry one person."

"We use the paintings!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Yes! Exactly! At least some one is catching up," Elsa said.

"What paintings?" Merida asked.

Elsa led the group to the gallery while Grandpapie and Kristoff's mother stayed to look after the comatose couple.

She showed them the large painting of the Corona Castle taken from the bridge joining the island to the mainland. The scenery changed slightly as people came and went from the Corona capitol. Elsa quickly explained to Merida, Hiccup, Astrid, and Jack how it worked.

"Okay. But how do you suppose we get the dragons through there? It's too small," Astrid asked.

"It's magic, it will grow to conform to what-ever starts to pass through it," Elsa answered.

"Alright. Lets go then," Merida said.

"Agreed. First, let me find my staff," Jack said.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as bad as the last two, right?**

**Let me clear something up for those that are horribly confused:**

**This story takes place after ALL the movies, including Rise of the Guardians. It will be further explained in future chapters. But just so every one is aware: RotG takes place in 2012 and Jack came from 2015, three years after the movie. Thus making him 303 years old. And yes he time traveled.**

**If I'm not making any sense or if you would like to have something cleared up, leave it as a review. **

**Complaints, compliments and angry rants may be left as reviews also. **

* * *

**Now for my favorite part: Question answering time! :D**

**Gurl and Guest: I hope your questions were answered. **


	12. Staff hunting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar.**

**Hey, I'm back. I hope you all aren't still mad at me. If so, I can deal with it. **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

"What do you mean you lost your staff?" Merida asked sternly, crossing her arms.

"I mean that I don't know where it is. _You_ made me drop it when you knocked me out," Jack replied.

"Maybe it's still in the women's room," Rapunzel suggested.

"Maybe, but wouldn't a servant have thrown it away by now?" Jack asked, looking to Elsa who shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess, but it wouldn't hurt to try and look," she replied.

"While you guys go stick hunting, Astrid and I are going to gather up the supplies we need. I've already made a list," Hiccup said, holding up his notebook.

"He loves lists. We'll meet you guys back here," Astrid said before they turned and headed out of the room.

"Okay, let's go then," Eugene said, heading towards the castle, the others following.

They all searched in different corners of the women's room.

"Any luck?" Jack asked after several minutes of searching.

"Not here," Merida said from the farthest corner of the room.

"Nothing here either," Rapunzel said from the dressing rooms.

"Nothing here but dust bunnies," Eugene said from under the couch before he sneezed.

"Uh… honey, you didn't need to actually go under the couch," Rapunzel said, looking under the couch at him.

"He-he, I knew that. I just, uh, was thinking outside of the box, or in this case, under the couch," Eugene said, emerging from under the couch, covered in dust. Rapunzel laughed at him and dusted him off.

"Elsa, any luck over there?" Merida asked.

"Oh, yeah I found it a long time ago." she said, holding out the staff.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed in pure fury. He went over to the Queen and tried to snatch his staff out of her hands.

"Hold on a minute, Frost Boy. What's the magic word?" she said, holding the staff out of his reach.

"Oh, I have a whole vocabulary of words I'd like to use right now but it would be very disrespectful to say in front of such elegant ladies," Jack said flatly.

"Oh my, did I hear you call me an elegant lady?" Elsa asked, smirking at him.

"Don't flatter yourself _your highness_. I was talking about Merida and Rapunzel," he said, glaring at her.

"Ah, that hurt. Now I don't think I _want_ to give to you now."

"Oh in the name of MIM just give me the staff!" Jack exclaimed so loudly that it startled Elsa and made her dropped the staff. He grabbed it quickly and held onto it tight, petting it like a kitten. The group sat in silence as Jack reunited with his staff.

"Can we go now?" Merida asked a moment later.

"I suppose. Only if the mean Snow Queen apologizes," Jack said, glaring at Elsa. The others looked at her until she finally submitted.

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry," she said finally.

"Apology accepted. Next time you dare mess with the great spirit of winter, I'll put Arendelle in an eternal winter, one that can never be thawed," Jack said, "What are you all standing around here for? Let's go!" With that he walked out the door and down the hall, in the direction of the gallery.  
"Does he even know where he's going?" Eugene asked.

"Most likely not. But let's go," Merida answered, going to catch up with Jack with the others following suit.

* * *

**Okay I hoped you liked it. I don't know what else to say...**

**If you need stuff explained more, just ask as a review.**

**Also leave any other questions, rants of anger, or complements as reviews also.**


	13. Preperations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar.**

* * *

"Alright, let me check everything again," Hiccup said, referring to the list he had made. The others groaned because this was the tenth time he had checked their list of needed supplies.

They were in the gallery, the painting of Corona hung back in its place on the wall.

"Hiccup, let's just go. We have what we need, and if not, we can come back. Elsa has the Arendelle painting," Merida said. Hiccup looked at his notebook one more time then slammed it shut.

"Alright fine. We can go," he said.

"Okay, let's go over the plan again. First, we go to Corona and research the ingredients to find the draught that Hans used," Elsa started.

"Then, we find the cure and come right back here," Rapunzel finished.

"Easier said than done," Merida muttered.

"A princess doesn't mutter," Hiccup said, mimicking Merida's mother.

"Oh shut up!" she exclaimed, pushing her cousin.

"You want to go again, little cousin? I promise I won't go so easy on you this time."

"Oh bring it on, wabbit. I'll win this time. Don't forget who taught you how to use a sword."

"Oh shush you two, I bet that if I had cousins I wouldn't fight with them," Jack whined. He was busy looking at the royal portraits, but stopped dead in his tracks when he came upon Elsa's parents.

"What is it, Jack?" Merida asked, sensing his startled state. She walked over to her friend and looked at his face. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Jack, are you alright?"

"No, not really," he whispered weakly.

"What? What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, walking over to the two, followed by the others.

"That's what's wrong," Jack said, pointing to the portrait.

"What, my parents?" Elsa asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's just… she looks like my mother. How can that be?" He sat down on one of the benches that lined the walls.

"Maybe they're related?" Elsa suggested. He shook his head again, then stood suddenly.

"I don't know. I'll have to look at Jamie's scrapbook again once I go back home," he said. Before they could ask or say anything else, he added, "What are we waiting around here for? Let's go! We have friends to save! Hiccup, get the dragons we'll meet you in the courtyard. The rest of you, grab a bag of supplies and let's go. To Corona!"

"Who put him in charge?" Astrid asked sarcastically.

"The Moon," he said, turning to look at her, a serious expression on his face. Then, he grabbed the Corona painting and walked out the door, leaving everyone stunned.

"Who is that kid?" Eugene asked, looking to Merida since Jack had come with her.

"I don't know. Not really anyways," she said before grabbing a satchel full of supplies and followed Jack. As she pondered the question through her head, she realized how crazy she must seem to her friends, following this boy whom she hardly knew, though it felt like she'd known him her entire life. She looked back and saw her friends following her. At least she wasn't entirely out of her mind. Thankfully, she had five other friends who were equally out of their minds who followed her. She faced the front with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

**Alright, before you freak out, I'm not saying that Jack and Elsa are related...yet. I will explain the scrapbook, Jamie has a scrapbook of his complete family history made by his grandmother who LOVED family history. ****I will say that Jamie is the descendant of Jack's sister, more will be explained later. **

**Please leave any other questions as reviews as well as angry rants, compliments, or suggestions. **


	14. Off to Corona!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar**

**Yes I know this is short, but the next one is really long so it will make up for the loss. **

**Anyways I hope you tolerate my madness, **

* * *

"So we just step through right?" Jack asked.

The Corona painting was leaning against the wall of the courtyard. Toothless sniffed the painting as if he could smell the magic embedded in the very paint of the painting. The scene depicted the kingdom to be in the late afternoon. The setting sun made the water around the large island look as if it was on fire.

"Yes, straight through the painting, like a doorway," Elsa said.

"Who wants the honor of going first?" Jack asked.

"I think it would be best if Eugene and I go first. We know the area and if there's any danger we'll come back and tell you," Rapunzel said.

"Alright, go on ahead," Jack said, moving out of the way to let them go through.

Eugene went first, then Rapunzel. After a minute, Rapunzel popped her head back in and said, "All good! You can come through now."

Elsa and Merida went next. Then Hiccup and Astrid walked through, followed by the dragons. Jack had to help push the dragons through since they didn't like the idea of going through art pieces.

Finally, it was Jack's turn. He looked back at the castle, the bright snowflake emblem shining in the midday sun on top of the castle's highest peaked tower. He took a breath and stepped into the painting.

It felt like walking through a windy tunnel. But instead of being blown away like the regular wind does, the wind just blew through his hair and made his cloak flow behind him.

He exited on the other side. The painting was amazingly accurate. Jack looked around and admired the surroundings. He only went to Corona in winter when everything was white and dull. But Corona in Summer was exquisite.

"Hey Frost Boy! You coming?" Elsa asked, breaking Jack's trance. His friends were standing in front of him waiting patiently.

"Yes, right, let's go. Where's the library?" he said finally.

"It depends on which library we want to go to. There's the royal library and then there's the public library," Rapunzel said.

"Which has the most books?" he asked.

"The Royal one of course," Eugene answered as if it was a stupid question, "Come, this way."

They followed Eugene and Rapunzel through the almost empty streets to the splendid castle. They came through the courtyard and Hiccup ordered the dragons to stay since they couldn't go into the castle. They then went up to the front entrance and went inside.

* * *

**Again I apologize that this is short. **

**For some weird reason I figured that Corona and Arendelle are in different time zones. If it doesn't make sense then I apologize for that too.**

**Leave your comments, angry rants, questions, and/or suggestions as reviews. **


	15. Everything Changes Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, or Pixar. **

**Alright my friends, (is it alright to call you my friend?) I hope you're comfortable because this is kinda long. Also this is a very important chapter so I hope you're in for the ride. **

**This is going to change everything. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mother! Father! We're home!" Rapunzel shouted as they entered the main foyer. She then led them to the large library; they were greeted by servants along the way. They entered and found the king and queen of Corona inside, both reading books by the window.

"Oh Rapunzel, we didn't hear you come in. You aren't expected home until next month," the Queen said, getting up and hugging her daughter.

"And you brought friends. Please introduce us," the King added, squeezing Eugene in a big hug.

"Oh yes, this is Princess Merida Dunbroch, her cousin Chieftain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his wife Astrid, Queen Elsa and…." she looked to Jack who shrugged.

"And… who's the pale boy?" her mother asked. Jack let out a breath of relief.

"And Jack Frost, sorry I mean _Guardian _Jack Frost," she said. Jack smiled at the brunette.

"Is something wrong, my dear? There must be something more to your arrival than just a friendly visit," the King said. Elsa opened her mouth to speak for the group but Jack interrupted.

"Yes there is a reason. You see, a prince by the name of Hams has put the blushing bride and her groom under a death-like sleep using a sleeping draught. To revive them, we must find an antidote. Since Corona is the kingdom to go to when doing extensive research, we came here to explore your massive library. By the way, your kingdom looks lovely in the summer. So if you wouldn't mind to direct us to the section of the library that holds the books on potions, that would be lovely!" he said.

The others all stared at him because they had never heard such elegant words come from the carefree boy's mouth. He turned and bowed for his friends and smirked at Elsa while she fumed at his showing off.

The royal couple finally broke through the trance Jack's words put them under.

"Yes, of course. This way," the Queen said, motioning for them to follow. Jack grinned and followed her with the others on his tail. They finally stopped in front of a shelved section. "If there is anything else you need, just ask the servants. Should we expect you all for dinner?"

"Yes, of course," Jack answered for the group.

"Alright, and we'll have quarters made up for you all. Is there anything else you need?" the Queen asked.

"Thank you mother, but we're fine," Eugene said.

"Alright, we'll see you all at dinner; I'll have a servant come get you when it's ready," she said, leaving the group.

"Alright," Elsa said finally, "Let's get down to business."

"To defeat the Hans!" Jack sang, then started laughing. "I'm going to need a minute. Just start without me," he managed to say through his bouts of laughter.

The others read while Jack tried to control his laughter but every time he seemed to quiet down, he'd start laughing again. His laughter soon became contagious and soon everyone, including Elsa, was having laughing fits. None of them made it through one book before dinner. They engaged in friendly banter all throughout the meal.

The night actually ended up strengthening them as they told stories and laughed, sharing things about themselves and understanding each other. By dessert, they were more than just a group of mutual friends, they became a family of sorts. Even Elsa and Jack became friendlier with each other. Merida and Hiccup became closer than they had in _years_. Merida's feeling of knowing Jack was strengthened and Jack's unknown feeling was even more confusing the more it seemed to grow.

After they finished eating, they were directed to a sitting room where they continued sharing their stories. It was Merida's turn and she told the story of the Bear Incident while sitting on the floor in front of a couch. Astrid and Hiccup sat behind her and Astrid braided Merida's hair. Rapunzel and Eugene sat on a couch in front of them and Elsa and Jack sat in chairs in between the couches, to the right of Merida. An unlit fireplace was to her left. Candles helped light the room as the full moon rose in the sky.

"I know that I got what I wanted in the end and now my mum and I are closer than we ever were before, but it still haunts me sometimes. I turned my own_ mother_ into a bear in a spout of a childish tantrum. What if I didn't fix her? What if she became a hideous monster bear like Mordu? My brothers would also have remained bears and my father would have been devastated. I almost got everyone killed. I would have been left with nothing, would've became Queen of No-One from No-Where. But they call me _brave_." She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"But you didn't," Jack said, "Everything turned alright in the end. We all make mistakes, and we learn from them, then power on through. I ruined _Easter_ for Manny's sake. I'm sure turning your mother into a bear isn't that bad."

"But I still feel this nagging guilt. I have nightmares every night over it," she added. Jack stiffened at this.

"Nightmares, what kind of nightmares?" he asked, anger rising in his voice. He gripped the arms of the chair so hard that his knuckles turned as white as his hair. Merida shrugged, not noticing how visibly angry her friend had become.

"Just nightmares. They start out as regular, nice, pleasant dreams but turn bad and evil very fast."

"Do you have trouble waking up during these _nightmares_?" he asked, glaring at a blank space above the fireplace.

"Yeah, actually, I try to open my eyes. I _know_ that it's just a dream but it feels so real. Once I was attacked by Mordu, but he had my mother's eyes. I woke up actually believing that I was being attacked by a bear," she said, then glanced up at Jack and saw the raw fury in his eyes. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Why would he bother you? Of all people he could torment, why you? What special something is so valuable about you that he'd have to torture you every single night?" Jack asked to no one in particular while looking at Merida like he was trying to undo a puzzle.

"Who, Jack?" Hiccup asked protectively, "Who's tormenting my kid cousin?"

Jack got up and walked over to the window and looked at the full moon, big and bright. Manny seemed to smile at Jack as if he wanted him to tell a story, _his_ story.

"I believe it's time for me to tell a story," Jack said finally, then murmured to himself, "Everything's changed now."

"Changed how?" Rapunzel asked.

"This is no longer a battle between a fool of a prince. This has now become a _war."_

"A war with who?" Elsa asked. Jack turned to face his friends. All the jokes and laughter melted away at the tone of Jack's voice.

"A war with the King of Nightmares," he said darkly, "Pitch Black."

* * *

**See, I told you that this is going to change everything. Next time, it's story time!**

**Also a special guest will appear soon, I'm not going to tell you who he/she is (I won't even tell you the gender Mwahahahaha!) Just know that they will come soon and that they are the most important and underestimated character in this whole fandom and that it's going to be awesome. **

**Leave your questions, comments, angry rants, and/or suggestions as reviews. **


	16. Story Time: Guardian Style

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians of Childhood Series by William Joyce, or Pixar. **

**Gather round children while I'll tell you a story, or more accurately, while Jack tells you a story.**

**I hope you've read the Guardians books by William Joyce because they are about to become really important. If not, I hope you don't mind spoilers.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_"__Once upon a time, there was a time of flying ships of all shapes and sizes. A time where the universe was ruled by Constellations, groups of stars and planets ruled by great families. They ruled with imagination, fairness, and flair. This was the Golden age. The greatest of the families was the House of Lunanoff. In this Constellation, ruled a great King and Queen. They were the kind Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff._

_But not was all good in the Golden Age. There were creatures of fear and darkness called Fearlings. The universe crawled with Nightmare men. The sea of space swarmed with Dream Pirates. The Lunanoffs vowed to rid all evil from the universe and built a prison to contain all evil. They captured the evil and threw them into the prison. This prison was guarded by a great space captain whose crew called him Pitch. But, he was tricked by the evil within the prison. His soul was forever darkened by the evil and darkness he was guarding. He vowed to destroy the Golden Age himself, including the Lunanoffs. He was going to do this by turning all good dreams into nightmares._

_Pitch traveled all over space, destroying anything and everything light and good. He saved the best for last, the Lunanoffs. The Lunanoffs had a son, a prince, Prince Lunar. The prince was the prize Pitch was after. He wanted to turn the young prince, who never had a nightmare, into the Prince of Nightmares._

_Pitch almost succeeded in this plan. He captured the child's parents as they were escaping to a distant galaxy know as the Milky Way, home to a planet called Earth. Pitch nearly destroyed their ship, The Moon Clipper, a ship that could turn into a moon. The Earth had no moon yet, so the Lunanoffs knew it would make a perfect hiding place for their prince. _

_When Pitch captured Tsar and Tsarina, a hero emerged from the moon and stabbed Pitch with a diamond blade made from the tears of the child Prince. This hero caused an explosion, sending the Moon Clipper along with the child into Earth's orbit, where it now resides. Pitch and the Child's Guardian, the hero, came plummeting to the earth. The hero was able to trap Pitch, but trapped himself in Pitch's dark soul._

_The young Prince was left in the remains of the Moon Clipper and grew up watching over the Earth and its inhabitants. He became who is now known as the Man in the Moon. He watches over and protects Earth against Pitch and any other form of darkness._

_The Hero and Pitch were freed by a moonbeam and Pitch began to cause terror and fear amongst the inhabitants of Earth. The Man in the Moon called Guardians to protect the children from the fear caused by Pitch. The Hero, the Prince's Guardian, was one of the ones the Man in Moon called, along with Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Mother Goose, and the esteemed Jack Frost. _

_The Guardians will always be there to protect the innocent and the young of the Earth."_

* * *

**I know this is short. If this doesn't make sense, read the Guardians books. If you don't want to, then deal with it.**

**Next time, Jack's appearance is answered. **

**Leave questions, comments, angry rants, or suggestions as reviews.**


	17. The Time Traveling Guardian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Doctor Who, DreamWorks, Guardians by William Joyce, or Pixar**

**Finally, questions are answered, well some questions. **

**As the Disclaimer said, there is going to be a hint of Whovianism. If you don't know what Doctor Who is, Google it because you do not want to get me started for it will take me all day just to explain the classics. **

**Any way, enough of me and my obsessions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"And that's my story."Jack said, looking back at his friends from the window.

"So you're a Guardian?" Hiccup asked. The boy nodded.

"But not in this time, I was chosen to be a Guardian in the time 2012. Three hundred years from last winter I believe, if I landed in the time that I thought I did."

"How did you get here?" Eugene asked.

"Time travel, I used this," he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bulky watch, "It's a Vortex Manipulator. I got it from this guy named Captain Jack Harkness. He's a friend-ish. I met him when I got mixed up in this stuff with a Time Lord and a bunch of weird stuff that I have no idea how to explain to you people."

"Friend-ish?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack laughed nervously.

"He's uh….difficult to explain. Let's just leave it that he loves everyone."

"Oh, he sounds nice," Rapunzel said.

"You think _everyone_ is nice, Punz," Eugene said. She mocked being offended, making her husband laugh.

"So why are you here?" Hiccup asked.

"Well I originally came here to discover more about myself, my former self. But I got sidetracked," he said, looking at Merida.

"What did Grandpapie mean by your human memories?" Rapunzel asked suddenly.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that," Jack said, running his hand through his hair. He went over and sat back in his chair that faced all of them. The chair made him feel like an adult reading stories to a bunch of small children.

"I've lost my memories of who I was before I became Jack Frost. I've been able to gain some of them back, but not all. I only remember how I died and a little of my life before that. Mostly, I only remember my sister and my mother."

"How did you die?" Astrid asked.

"Another difficult question," he laughed,

"I died saving my sister from falling into some ice. I used this," he held up his staff, "to fling her to safety and out of danger. But I, in return, brought myself onto the thin, cracking ice. I fell in and….died. When I awoke, all I could remember was the cold and the darkness then I saw the moon."

* * *

**Okay just to be clear, Jack and Captain Jack Harkness didn't do _anything_. Captain Jack maybe flirted with Jack like he does with all people but Jack got weirded out and hid behind the Doctor, if you didn't get the hint form "Time Lord." If any of you are interested, I could possibly make a story about what went down in the TARDIS. If it sounds interesting just say so as review. **

**Leave any other questions, rants of anger, suggestions or comments as reviews. **


	18. The Secret of Mr London

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, The Guardians series by William Joyce, or Pixar. **

**Greetings fellow readers, I'm so happy that you haven't given up on my story yet. It means so much to me that you are reading this right now and (hopefully) enjoying it. **

**So before I begin, this chapter has a certain thing in it and I can already hear the angry rants. The only reason this thing happened is so that a certain thing would make more sense, or less I still haven't figured it out yet. **

**Either way I just hope that you bear (yes I know it's the wrong bare) with me and stay tuned. **

**Ok I've gone on long enough, I'll just shut up now. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Jack looked up and saw his friends crying, well the female of his friends, except Eugene; he was bawling like a baby. The group pulled him into a group hug. Even Elsa joined. Merida seemed to be crying the most.

"Hey, Merida, what's wrong? My death story wasn't that depressing was it?" Jack asked when the group hug ended. She just wiped her tears away in anger and shook her head.

"No it's just… I had a friend who died the same way, saving his sister from falling into ice. He died right in front of me," Merida said, angry at her tears.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, he lived in England, a country south of Scotland. We met as children. One day when we were visiting the royal court, I went out for a ride with Angus, who was just a foal then. I came across this tiny village and stopped to get a snack. In the market, there was a group of children playing. Only a few were my age, including this boy.

You two would have gotten along well, Jack. He was goofy, always playing tricks. But oh, how he loved his sister, who was only a wee babe then. We would always play together when my family and I went south to celebrate holidays with the royals of England. He was my best friend. His sister adored me and I her.

As we grew older, we grew closer. Last year, we went to London after the Bear thing, to attend their Summer Solstice Festive. I told him about how I defied tradition and that we, not our parents could now choose whom we married. He got really excited then, but just told me that it was great and he was happy for me. Later though, at a ball for the Prince, he gave me a special birthday gift."

"What was it?" Rapunzel asked, leaning towards the ginger.

"The best gift a sixteen year old could ever receive," she said, smiling slightly at the memory.

"He kissed you!" Elsa exclaimed and Rapunzel squealed.

"Yes, but then I punched him in the face for it," Merida replied, smirking.

Jack was startled for a second, the feeling of jealousy returning. But he brushed it off and instead asked, "What happened next, princess?" Merida's expression darkened slightly.

"That winter, we came down for Christmas and had a lovely time at both his and the royal's homes. I got many things from the royals, many beautiful things. But none could ever compete with his gift, his very last gift."

She pulled out a necklace that was hidden under her dress. It was a silver pendant of a snowflake. "Winter was always his favorite. The cold never seemed to bother him. In return, I gave him a Celtic Knot pendant. It was truly the best Christmas ever. But it was also the worst." Her expression turned even darker, "I told him that it wasn't cold enough to skate, but he and his sister insisted that we go since it was my last full day in England. They were out there long before I could get to them. By the time I arrived, I was too late." Her sadness quickly turned to anger. She reached into her bag and pulled out a large block of wood and a small, but sharp, knife. She then proceeded to hack at the wood, carving it.

"Don't worry; she does stuff like this all the time when she's angry," Hiccup said, "Her mother actually sent me a letter, telling me about this boy. It's a shame really. They could have been married by now."

"How old was he?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know maybe-"

"18, he would've been 19 this winter," Merida said, taking another hack off the block she was punishing. Hiccup took all the scrapings from the block and put them in the fire place to use as kindling and lit a fire with his dragon sword.

"Aw man, now it's going to get hot in here!" Jack exclaimed, not noticing that the room had been getting cold.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't wear that cloak," Elsa suggested, "It is summer after all."

"Fine," Jack said. He took off his cloak and revealed he was wearing a backpack underneath it.

"Why are you wearing a bag under your cloak?" Eugene asked.

"Because it's a special bag, I didn't want it to draw attention," Jack replied, taking the bag off, letting the others get a good look at it. It was brown, made out of some kind of leather, and it had a flap that covered the opening and a strap that buckled to keep it closed. It was small, certainly not big enough to carry his cloak and whatever else he had in there.

Jack opened the bag and carefully folded his cloak and placed it inside. The others grew confused when the bag didn't bulge.

As if sensing his friend's confusion, he said, "It's bigger on the inside. I got it from North, Santa Claus as you know him." He then added, "Great, now I'm cold."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a short sleeved white shirt and a weird looking cloak(a hoodie for us common folk) He then took off his vest and long sleeved shirt. He put on the t-shirt and the hoodie. "Ah, that's better. Manny, do I love modern civilization."

"You keep saying Manny. Who or what is Manny?" Astrid said.

"Didn't you listen to my story, child? Manny is short for Man in Moon, also revered to as MIM and sometimes Mom."

"Why Mom?" Elsa asked.

"Because I'm sarcastic like that," Jack retorted sternly.

* * *

**Okay so I know this is a lot to process, Merida being in love and all. Just to make this clear, they weren't a cliché couple. Merida is still the tough and rough princess we know, and her having a very short relationship with this English dude isn't going to change that. **

**So now you know somewhat who Mr. London is from Chapter 4: Family Reunion. **

** In later chapters many secrets will be exposed and lost friends,(and family -evil laugh-) are found.**

* * *

**Now for my most favorite time of the day: Question answering time!**

**Guest from chapter 17: Alright I'll start working on it but it may take me a while to start publishing since I'm already working on a prequel about the Dunbroch and Haddock family story. Oh you want Jarida? Stay tuned and I'll give you some Jarida. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Please leave any questions, comments, angry rants, and/or suggestions as reviews **


	19. The Theif and the Time Lord

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Doctor Who, DreamWorks, or Pixar**

**Hehehehe more Whovianism. This _may_ be the last you'll hear of the Doctor. **

**I know it's shorter but I hope you still like it.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"So what are we going to do about this Pitch character?" Merida asked, still hacking at her carving. Jack ran a hand through his hair, lost in deep thought.

"I don't know," he said finally, "_I_ can't do anything. Unless he's the future Pitch, he can't see me here or it'll disrupt my timeline. I'm in Burgess right now, a small colonel town in America."

"I know a man who disrupts timelines all the time," Eugene said causally. Jack looked at him startled, immediately knew who the thief-turned-prince was talking about.

"Wait, you've met the Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Yes…" he said slowly. The group looked between the two, clearly confused. Even Rapunzel was out of the loop.

"Explain, explain?" Jack asked in a Dalek voice.

"Well, I met him when I was still a thief. I was about 16 or 17. I don't know my birthday since I'm an orphan. Anyway, I was hired to steal a certain jewel from the royal treasury of London. After I stole the jewel and was running away, I ran into the Doctor and he helped me escape. He took me to the TARDIS and he offered to take me any where but I insisted that he take me to my employer's place to deliver the jewel and get my reward.

So he took me to my employer's house and there I found out that the jewel was actually some kind of "alien tech" and that my employer was a being from another planet and wanted to use the jewel to take over the world. I helped the doctor destroy the tech and the alien.

Afterwards he took me back to my childhood home, the orphanage, so I can use the money I saved up to give back to the people that took care of me when no one else would. But we went there when I was still a child living there, before I had read the Tale of Flynnagen Rider. In a roundabout way, I actually ended up being the one who gave myself the book. So, if that isn't messing with timelines, I don't know what is."

"Yes, true, but if Pitch saw me and saw how powerful I am, he might try and kill me, the me from this time, who is currently sulking in Burgess. Then the world would end in 2012," Jack pointed out.

"Oh, alright then, never mind, " Eugene said, slumping down on the couch. Rapunzel rubbed his back reassuringly.

"How come you never told me that you traveled back in time?" Rapunzel asked.

"I tried to tell others before, they thought I was crazy and I almost got thrown in the Loony Bin. So I just kept the experience to myself," Eugene answered, shrugging. Rapunzel expected the answer, knowing that she would've done the same.

"Anyways, I think I might have to call in a professional," Jack said, changing the mood back to a more serious note.

"Who could possibly be a professional of fighting a war with Pitch Black?" Astrid asked.

"The first person to survive a war with Pitch. The hero in my story." Jack said. He walked back over to the window and whispered a chant under his breath as he looked at the Moon.

"I hope I won't regret this," he said, running a hand through his hair again.

"What did you do that would make you regret?" Merida asked.

"It doesn't matter. You kids should get to bed; we have a long day tomorrow. Hopefully our hero will be here by then," he said. He ushered the others out of the room and made sure they all got back to their own rooms.

* * *

**Daleks are one of the monsters in Dr. Who. If you want to know what they sound like, look them up.**

**Next chapter the Hero comes to save them all. I just hope you will accept them into this fandom since I believe them to be just important as any of the others, maybe even more. **

**Please leave any questions, suggestions, comments, and/or angry rants as reviews. **


	20. Help Arrives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians/Guardian of Childhood series by William Joyce, or Pixar.**

**Revenge of the Priest has now reached 2000 views!**

**I know it isn't a lot, but I'm certainly excited. To thank you all for reading I've also added what was going to be Chapter 21 in this chapter as well, it was a shorter chapter anyways so it won't make this one too terribly long. Again thank you all for your support in this terrifying endeavor. **

**The Hero in Jack's story finally appears. Some of you have probably guessed who they are but for those who don't will have to wait still to discover their name. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

After making sure everyone was safely in their rooms, Jack went into the room that had been assigned to him, not that he was going to sleep. Instead, he sat on a couch and picked up a book from the massive book shelf.

He read the entire book before he saw a blinding light come from outside the big doors that led to the private balcony. He opened the door and looked at the figure standing in the middle of the light.

"Good, you made it. Took your own sweet time getting here," Jack said sarcastically. The figure shrugged and just smiled, "Well, get in before you catch your death."

The light stepped inside the room. They nodded at the décor and admired the books.

"You know why I summoned you here?" Jack asked. The person nodded. "And you know why I can't do anything?" Another nod. "Alright. First, I want you to make sure that no one is having a nightmare, especially Merida."

The spectral raised one of their eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, she's just a friend." Jack said, punching the spectral in the arm. They only laughed and headed toward the door.

"Hey," Jack called. The spectral turned. "These are my friends and they are all dear to me, some of my only believers in this time. Treat them well."

The spectral gave a low nod of understanding and left the room.

Jack went back to the couch and picked up a new book to read, hoping that in bringing in help, his friends would be safe.

* * *

Merida woke up to what she thought was a nightmare. Unlike the ones she had been having every, single night for the past year, she couldn't remember a single detail.

She was woken up before anything too bad had happened.

She looked around the dark room and to the door, wondering if someone was in the hallway, due to the bright light coming from the other side.

The door opened slowly and she watched in amazement as a figure, completely covered in light, came into her room, completely ignoring her.

She watched as the figure walked the perimeter of the room, checking all the dark corners.

The figure seemed to radiate his light. He had white hair, like Jack's; at first Merida thought it was Jack. But this person wore armor and had a staff with a beautiful diamond dagger at the top of it.

After searching the room thoroughly, the light boy finally came to Merida.

From close up she saw that he did look similar to Jack, but had a much younger look to his face than him.

She opened her mouth to question him, but he just smiled at her sweetly, nothing like Jack's goofy smile. He patted her head and blew some gold sand into her face, knocking her out immediately.

For the first time in a whole year, she slept a whole night without a hint of any nightmares.

* * *

**So you at least know that the hero's a boy and looks extremely like Jack, but that's all you get the know until the next chapter.**

**Okay so I've decided that I'm going to try and update Wednesdays or Thursdays along with the regularly scheduled Mondays. This may change due to school starting up again in less then a month. But for you, I will try my best.**

**Please leave questions, comments, angry rants, and or suggestions as reviews. I enjoy reading what you all have to say. **


	21. Pancakes, Pranks, and Pies, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians/Guardians of Childhood series by William Joyce, or Pixar. **

**If any of you have read the books of which Rise of the Guardians was based on, you should probably know who the light boy is. If you haven't, fret not my children, for you shall learn today! **

**This is one of the only chapters that I'm not referring to the movies/books for important information. **

**Enough of boring old me, you came here to read not to listen to me blabbering.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Good morning amigos!" Jack said cheerfully at breakfast when the others walked in.

"What did you call me?" Astrid asked, sitting down and dishing out some sausages.

"Amigos. It's Spanish for friends," Jack said, taking a bite of the pancakes he'd made.

"What's that?" Merida asked looking at the pancakes.

"You've never had pancakes? What is wrong with you people?" Jack asked, astonished, loading pancakes onto everyone's plate. He instructed them on how to pour syrup over it, which he also had made, and then to eat them.

"Jack, can you take me to the future?" Rapunzel asked, her mouth full of pancakes.

"Sure, Punz. I'll take you all to the future when all this is over."

"Jack, why did you come into all of our rooms in the middle of the night?" Elsa asked, poking her pancake with her fork.

"Oh, that wasn't me," he said casually. They waited for him to continue, but he just took another mouthful of pancake.

"Well, who did then?" Merida asked, getting annoyed. Jack held up his index finger while he finished chewing.

"His name is Nightlight," he said when he finished.

"Nightlight? And people make fun of_ my _name," Hiccup said, laughing. Jack met him with a blank stare.

"Anyways, he was the first guardian," Jack explained, "He was chosen by Manny's parents to be his guardian before they went to fight Pitch. He took an oath and everything."

"Why does he look like you?" Merida asked.

"Well, according to the author of Guardians of Childhood series, in my book, we are the same person. But because my book doesn't come out until way after this story is published, the person writing this story is going for a simpler reason. He's my brother," Jack said, possibly breaking the 4th wall.

"What?!" they all asked, astounded.

"Where is he?" Rapunzel asked.

"He's in my room. After a whole night of watching over you children and fighting nightmares, he came back to my room as dark as the shadows he was fighting. Oh, that reminds me. Rapunzel, he asked if you could make one of your famous pies for him."

"How does he know about my beloved's pies?" Eugene asked protectively.

"He's always been drawn to Rapunzel's light. He used to watch her when she was still in her tower. Not to sound creepy and all."

"Well, I think I can whip something up," Rapunzel said, smiling.

"Good, because you all owe him one. It takes a lot out a person to fight nightmares. You should all be grateful he didn't give up in the middle of the night and return to his home, Santoff Clausen," Jack said sternly.

"Oh. Well I'll make one now." With that Rapunzel left to the kitchen. Less then five minutes later, she returned with a freshly baked pie, "You think this is adequate?"

"Yes, very. Come my merry men, let us go and show my brother this wonderful work of art," Jack said.

They then left to Jack's room and entered. They found Nightlight sitting up on the rafting looking out the large window that covered the entire wall and reached all the way up the roof.

"Hey, brother, come down here!" Jack yelled upon entering to room.

The boy sat still, in a sulky type of way. Jack rummaged through his bag until he found his phone and a speaker. He turned it on, thankful that he had full battery, and shuffled through his music app until he found the right song. He turned it to full volume and plugged it into the speaker. He held it up and pressed play.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Elsa asked from the back of the group. He just smiled wickedly at his friends.

They all jumped, everyone except Jack, when the whole room was filled with the sound of punk rock music. Everyone covered their ears. The music startled Nightlight and he fell off the rafting and fell hard on the ground. He glared up at Jack, but then his gaze shifted to the group of people watching him. Jack stopped the music and turned off the device, putting it back in his bag.

Nightlight stood and everyone got a good look at him. He looked exactly like Jack, but he wore armor and his face had a younger, more joyful look to it, but the expression in his eyes looked a little sad. He also had a similar staff but he held it the opposite way that Jack did. There was also a diamond dagger strapped to the top of it.

"Uh…..hi?" he said softly, then he looked at the pie. "What's that?"

"This is one of Rapunzel's famous pies and it's for you," Jack said, giving the pie to the boy.

"What? No spoon?" Nightlight asked in a sarcastic tone that made him sound exactly like Jack. Jack brought out a spoon he had stowed away in his hoodie. He blew on it and placed it on Nightlight's nose, making it stick.

Nightlight laughed joyfully, putting his staff down. He took the spoon off his nose and dug into the pie. "Thanks Rapunzel and the rest of you," he said with his mouth full of pie.

"It was our pleasure, creepy stalker kid," Hiccup said. Nightlight laughed again.

"So, have you found out what sleeping draught Hans the Butt-Head used?" Nightlight asked when he finally finished the pie a few minutes later.

"No, we were distracted yesterday by your clown of a brother," Elsa said, fiddling with her dress.

"Jack, please don't tell me you made jokes about the future," the light boy said, face palming.

"Of course not… yes," he said, mocking being offended then hanging his head. Nightlight punched Jack playfully in the arm.

"Oh, you want to go?" Jack challenged. The brothers wrestled around on the floor until Nightlight grabbed his staff and had Jack down at knife point. "Okay you win, cheater," Jack said, holding up his hands in surrender. Nightlight stood up and helped his brother up as well.

"Okay, let's get to work." Nightlight said, ushering the group out the door and handing Jack's staff to him.

"Who put you in charge?" Jack asked on their way to the library.

"You did when you summoned me," his brother said.

"Well, which one of you is older?" Merida asked, walking next to Jack.

"I am," both brothers answered.

"Okay, never mind," Merida said. She handed Nightlight a small carving of a bear.

"What's this for?" he asked, surprised by the gift.

"For giving me the best night's sleep in almost a whole year," she answered.

"Hey, I'm the one who brought him here," Jack said, "Where's my gift?"

"Well, that was my last block of wood, so unless you somehow get me one…" Merida said.

"You, princess, are a piece of work," Jack said, putting an arm over her shoulder. She laughed and leaned into his side, causing him to bump into Nightlight, who bumped Jack back.

The group came to the library and went back to work right where they left off.

* * *

**Okay so Jack's book in the Guardians of Childhood series doesn't come out till October 2015 and for those who are reading this after the fact, this was written in July 2015. So instead of waiting to see how the heck Nightlight became Jack, I just decided to make them brothers. **

**And since we are on the topic of Nightlight, yes I know he doesn't talk out loud in the book, he only speaks three times in the whole series, I think. (Don't quote me on that!) **

**But I thought it to be difficult to have him think everything he says, for those that haven't read the series Nightlight communicates throught telepathy that all the Guardians use, mostly just North and Katherine/Mother Goose. **

**North gave Jack a phone for Christmas one year so the Guardians could be able to keep tabs on him when he goes around the world. **

**No I don't personally listen to punk rock, I'm one of those weird kids that listens to classical music and a'capella. Not that I have anything against punk rock lovers, I just chose a random loud sounding music thing. Ha ha, as you can tell , I don't know music. **

**I think I've said all I wanted to say about this chapter...**

* * *

**Indy: Yes I suppose this will go on for a while, I just have so many ideas running through my head and I get new ones every day. Personally, I don't know exactly how long this will go, I haven't even finished rough drafting yet! **

**Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions, and/or angry rants as reviews. I really do love reading them and they always put a smile on my face. **


	22. Unending Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians Series by William Joyce, or Pixar.**

**Ok so Nightlight doesn't talk as much as he did last chapter, he uses telepathy but only when he talks to Jack. **

**They finally find the sleeping draught that Prince Hans of the Butt-heads, he is no longer associated with the Southern Isles, used but it's a bittersweet win. How will the Epic Eight over come this obstacle?**

**Just so everyone is clear on who the Epic Eight consists of: Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Astrid, Rapunzel, Eugene, Elsa, and most importantly of all Nightlight. Screw Anna and Kristoff, they're dead. Mwahahahaha! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Nightlight flipped through yet another book, skimming each page and referring to the copy of Hiccup's list of ingredients.

One recipe caught his eye as it listed the exact same ingredients as the one Hiccup had written. He looked at the recipe's name and his blood ran cold.

"Jack!" he thought, reaching out to him like he did with the other Guardians.

"What?" Jack whined aloud.

"Come here," he thought again, not wanting to speak aloud or else the others would hear the fear in his voice. He stared at the page and heard Jack walk over from where he sat on the other side of the room.

"Look." Jack looked at the opened page and read it. Nightlight felt the fear invade Jack as well. He put a hand over his mouth in astonishment and stood up straight.

"How are we going to tell them?" Nightlight thought.

"I have no idea," Jack thought back.

"Well, we have to."

"I know."

"Let's tell them together," Nightlight thought, staring Jack in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jack thought nervously.

"Positive," the light boy nodded.

"Alright." Jack called the others over. "We found something!"

When they were all together, Jack somberly said, "I have good news and bad news. Good news is we found the draught." He paused to let the others applaud. "Bad news is that this isn't just a sleeping draught."

"What is it then?" Elsa asked. Jack turned the book to face the group. They read the name of the potion and confused looks went all around the group.

"What does 'Nightmare-Stone Poison' mean?" Astrid asked.

"It means," Jack said, "that whomever drinks it, is put under a deep sleep with never ending nightmares. This is just another piece of the puzzle. This links Hans and Pitch. They _must _be working together."

"The question is though, why would Hans work with Pitch Black?" Nightlight asked.

"Well, Hans wants revenge," Merida started, "Maybe Pitch offered him a deal?"

"Yes, he must have. Maybe Pitch gave him the recipe to make a poison for his enemies and in return, Pitch is fueled by the unending nightmares of Hans' enemies," Hiccup said.

"We can speculate all we want, but my sister is still asleep and apparently having unending nightmares. Does the book have the antidote?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but it will be difficult to make ourselves. We need a professional," Nightlight said, turning the page to show them the antidote.

"I know a professional," Merida said, raising her hand.

"You do?" her cousin asked, looking at her in astonishment.

"Yes, the witch who made the bear spells. She's been giving me woodcarving lessons to help repay for blowing up her house."

"Alright, tomorrow morning, we go back to Arendelle and travel to Scotland, then we find the witch and have her make the tonic-," Nightlight started.

"We don't know for sure if this is the potions Hans used though, not unless we make it and test it out," Jack interrupted.

"Fine, we have the witch make the potion and the tonic, and then we go back to Arendelle, save Anna and Kristoff, and then kick the butts of Hans and Pitch," Nightlight said.

"Sounds good, I'll see you all at dinner," Jack said, turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elsa asked. Jack turned back.

"This is my last chance to see Corona in the summer. I'm going out. If I don't come back by dinner, that means that I've passed out and am most likely dead. See ya later peeps!" Jack made a peace sign, then ran out the door and was gone.

Nightlight face palmed and groaned.

"What did he call us?" Astrid asked.

* * *

**Did you really think that Anna and Kristoff were dead? I've already killed them once, I don't think you'd appreciate if I pulled a Captain Jack Harkness,(he's immortal, well almost, it took him forever to really die. Thank you Rose Tyler/Bad Wolf!) Poor none Whovians, you have no idea what I'm talking about... **

**Nightmare Stone is from one of the Guardians books. It caused unending nightmares. **

**Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions, or angry rants as reviews. **


	23. Frost in Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, The Guardians series by William Joyce, or Pixar. **

**In this chapter and the next there's two more characters from The Guardians series mentioned. they're not super important for the story, I just thought about adding them in. **

**The one in this chapter is super important to Nightlight and is the reason he looked so sad when we first met him.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Merida wandered the castle gardens with Nightlight. After lunch, Merida had announced that she was going on a walk, and Nightlight had volunteered to go with her.

"I hope my brother has been behaving himself," Nightlight said, as Merida admired a rose bush.

"He has, sort of," she answered.

"Sort of?" he pressed.

"He is loud and obnoxious, but I think he's just being himself."

"Indeed he is. He's always been that way, especially around believers."

"Does he really not have that many?" she asked. Nightlight nodded.

"He hasn't come across a believer in 300 years. I wish he had known you when he was young. You both would have been saved from a lot of heartache."

"Both of us? What do you mean?"

"I've been forbidden to say. But I will say that I am incredibly happy that he is friends with you six," he said.

Merida gave him a confused look and was about to question more, but a sudden gust of wind caught her attention. She turned toward the wind and saw Jack being lifted through the air and set down a little ways in front of them.

"Jack!" Merida exclaimed, rushing to him, Nightlight following her.

Jack was unconscious. Nightlight touched his forehead and grunted in anger.

"Dang it, Jack!" he yelled at his brother.

"What, what's wrong with him?" Merida asked. Nightlight handed both his and Jack's staffs to Merida and picked Jack up as if he were half his size.

"There is a reason there's no snow in summer, normally," Nightlight said, leading Merida inside.

She opened the door to Jack's room and helped Nightlight put Jack on the couch. Then, upon request, she brought out the bathtub and they placed Jack in. Nightlight then sent Merida off to get some ice, and lots of it.

She cleaned the whole kitchen of its ice and brought the it to Jack's room. Nightlight met her at the door every time, took the buckets and then shooed her out to fetch more. She then got buckets of water and had Elsa freeze them.

"What are you using these for?" Elsa had asked when Merida approached her with two buckets of water in her hands.

"They are for Jack," she said, quickly explaining the situation, not giving up too much details. Elsa nodded in understanding and froze the buckets.

The tenth time she came to the door with ice, her hands ached from carrying the freezing buckets. This time, Nightlight let her in and actually let her help him dump the ice onto Jack, who was now completely emerged in a pile of ice.

"How is he?" she asked after the ice was added to the tub.

"He's lucky he died once before or else I would kill him," he answered, slightly bitterly.

"But is he going to be alright?" she asked, trying to keep her temper in check.

"He'll be well enough to leave tomorrow. You really care about him don't you?" Nightlight asked, looking at her. She was majorly surprised by his question, even more when he expected an answer.

"I've never really thought about it, but I guess I do. I don't even know him, but I_ feel_ like I've known him my whole life," Merida said finally, relieved to finally say what she'd been feeling ever since she met Jack Frost only several days ago.

"If only he would've explored the world instead of mope in Burgess, he would've found the believers he desperately needed," Nightlight said, looking down on the pile of ice that Jack was under.

"How lonely was he?" Merida asked.

"As lonely as the loneliest person could be, times infinity. I'll leave it to him to express more in detail, if he chooses to do so. If any of you were to get him to open up, it would be you; I can tell that he cares for you as well," he said, looking back at her.

"How can you tell?" She asked, surprised and slightly doubtful.

"I see a look in both of your eyes that I've seen in my Katherine's eyes. You both care very much for each other."

"Who's Katherine?"

"My Katherine lives far from here, in a little town called Santoff Clausen. We are very fond of each other, enough that we can communicate telepathically and feel each other's emotions. It's been difficult to be away from her but I'd do anything to help my brother," he said, getting a far away look in his eyes.

"Are you two talking about me?" a husky voice said softly underneath the mountain of ice.

"Of course not. Go back to sleep. You'll feel better in the evening," Nightlight said.

"Okay," Jack responded then was silent again.

"We'd better let him rest," Nightlight said, leading Merida out of the room and closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Katherine is Mother Goose and is another Guardian for those that haven't read the books, and no she is not an actual goose, she's the adoptive mother of a Giant Snow Goose, thus making her "Mother Goose." **

**In the books, Nightlight does refer to Katherine as "My Katherine", when he does speak that is. **

**Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions, and/or rants of anger as reviews. **

**Also please keep foul langue to a minimum, I want people to be able to enjoy each others words without any profanity. Thank you. **


	24. The Frost Awakens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, The Guardians series by William Joyce, or Pixar.**

**Listen up children, this is a super important chapter. **

**Before I begin, let me just explain now that Emily Jane is who we know as Mother Nature, she'll be thoroughly explained next chapter. **

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

As promised, Jack felt somewhat better by the evening. He awoke with a gasp and found himself surrounded in ice. He feared that the wind took him to Antarctica after he passed out, but remembered coming back to Corona Castle and finding Merida with Nightlight.

"Why the heck was she with him?" he thought to himself. He tried to move but he was stuck. He instead tried to look around. He seemed to be in a bath tub. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing his hoodie, or his t-shirt.

He strained and telepathically called for Nightlight. He listened and heard someone open the door and heard his brother think, "Finally, you're awake. You know you scared the daylights out of Merida and I."

"Sorry, next time, I'll try to pass out in front of the others," he thought sarcastically.

"Or you not pass out at all," Nightlight suggested

"How was I supposed to know that Emily Jane was going to bombard me with such warm weather?" Jack demanded.

"Just… be careful next time, okay? Oh, by the way, Merida seems to share your feelings," Nightlight thought, clearing away the top of the ice pile.

"Really... a-are you sure?" Jack thought back, hoping that Nightlight wasn't just messing with him.

Nightlight reached into the tub and grabbed Jack, pulling him out.

"Yes, she told me herself and I can sense it as well. Now put on a shirt. Dinner is in ten minutes," he thought, helping Jack onto the ground.

"I don't know why you're involving yourself in this. It's not like we'll have a future or anything, she was in love before, for Manny's sake. How could she ever like me like she did him? Not to mention, she's probably still in mourning," he thought, fishing through his bag.

His hand brushed up against something unfamiliar and he brought it out to see what it was. It was a small piece of burlap that was folded and was clearly holding something.

He carefully unfolded it and revealed a necklace with a small, silver Celtic knot pendent, just like the one that Merida had described the night before.

His eyes went wide and he looked to his brother, who looked just as surprised as him.

"Do you know what this means?" Nightlight thought.

"I think so. Oh Manny, what am I going to do? I can't tell her, no, not yet. _How_ is this possible? This can't be possible! I'm not even from England. I'm from America! Oh Manny, what am I going to do!" Jack thought, running his hands through his hair, the necklace hanging from one of his fingers.

"Whoa slow down, you're making my head hurt," Nightlight said aloud, grabbing Jack wrists and holding them down. His brother looked up at him with pure terror in his eyes.

Nightlight took a breath and thought, "I don't know how this is possible but you're right about one thing, you can't tell her just yet. As you said before, she's still in mourning. That I can also sense. What we _are_ going to do is just keep it quiet for now, until all this is over. I would hold on to that necklace for now and try not to lose it. Now get dressed, they will be expecting us."

Jack nodded and put the necklace on, then grabbed a dark blue t-shirt. He put it on and hid the necklace underneath the collar. He got up and grabbed his staff, then left the room along with Nightlight, who helped him maintain his balance. Jack was still stiff from being stuck in a bathtub for hours on end, and he was still weak from the heat.

* * *

**Let me give you a minute to process this information... **

**Okay, you good now? **

**A friend told me to use the burlap, don't ask why, she just did. **

**See** **xlostxbunnyx, you asked for Jarida and I gave you Jarida. **

**Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions, and/or angry rants as reviews. Please keep profanity to a minimum, thank you.**


	25. The Moody Winter Spirit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians By William Joyce, or Pixar**

**Jack's in a mood, just to warn you. Don't worry, he'll get better, then drastically worse and almost kills some one, hahaha. But don't worry, that's chapters away. **

**I'm trying something that other people have done, tell me how it works:**

** _Italicized_ conversations are thought, not said aloud. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The brothers made it to the dining room and entered just as the meal began. The others looked up at Jack worriedly; he presumed that he looked as bad as he felt.

Nightlight helped him sit before taking the seat next to him. Jack felt all the others' eyes on him and suddenly felt very self conscious.

"_I'm supposed to be the brave and strong one_," he thought bitterly, reaching a slightly shaky hand for the glass of water in front of him and taking a long sip.

"_No, you're supposed to be the fun one. Being courageous is my job_." Nightlight thought back.

"_I said brave, not courageous_." He took another sip.

"_You forget, I'm the **Guardian** of Courage. Having Courage is the main part of being brave_."

"_So I'm the court jester while you're the knight in shining armor_?" Jack raised an eyebrow at his glowing brother.

"_Well I **am** wearing shinning armor_," Nightlight thought, smirking. Jack let out an exasperated sigh and looked down at his plate, feeling the others' gazes intensify.

"I bet you're all wondering why Jacky is acting strange," Nightlight said.

"Don't call me Jacky," Jack said, playing with his food.

"Please excuse Jack's attitude. He's had a rough day of almost dying." Nightlight said. The others gasped.

"Merida said that something happened, but she didn't give us any details," Rapunzel said.

"Well, what happened, was that little Frosty the Snowman here spent too much time in the hot sun and Miss Emily Jane got the better of him."

"I don't understand. Who's Emily Jane and why would she cause Jack to get sick?" Astrid asked.

"Emily Jane is Mother Nature. Oh, and she's also Pitch's daughter, but he doesn't know she's alive so you don't have to worry about her. But, she did make it too hot for Jack."

"Can Jack not go out in the heat?" Hiccup asked.

"There's a reason that there isn't snow in the summer…normally," Jack muttered bitterly, looking at Elsa.

"That's what Nightlight said," Merida said, entering the room. Jack wondered how he missed her when he came in,"Jack, are you alright?" she asked, taking the seat on the other side of him.

"Yeah, just peachy," he replied, taking another sip of water. Merida raised an eyebrow at his attitude and looked at Nightlight for an explanation.

"Jack's having issues with being sick. He's not used to being vulnerable in front of people," Nightlight explained. Jack just grunted in disgust.

"So, I hope everything is in order for you to leave tomorrow?" Rapunzel's mother asked.

Jack was thankful for the attention being pulled off of him but he still felt Merida watching him closely. The necklace felt like it weighed a million pounds and Jack hoped he hidden it well enough.

"Yes, we'll leave first thing in the morning," Eugene replied.

The group discussed their plans and Merida helped Hiccup make a map of Dunbroch.

"Not that we'll need it, I know the land by heart. I can walk through the woods and back home blindfolded."

"Oh really, I'd like to see you try," Hiccup challenged.

"Alright Dragon Boy, after we get the potions made and tested, I'll prove it. Then I'll show you all around my beautiful homeland."

"Deal," the Viking Chief said. The cousins shook on it and the group continued eating while Jack grumbled as he pushed his food around on his plate.

Halfway through the meal, Nightlight had Elsa make a fist sized block of ice and had Jack hold it on his forehead. After the meal was over, the group went back to the sitting room and talked late into the evening.

Upon Nightlight's suggestion, they had servants bring sleeping pads and blankets to sleep in the sitting room so he could protect them better.

They all fell asleep sometime after midnight and Nightlight watched over them like he did when he used to watch over the baby MiM. As they fell asleep, he hummed the tune of a song that he hadn't sung since the fall of the golden age

* * *

**Yes, Nightlight has a special song called "Nightlights Lullaby." He _might_ sing it in further chapters, I haven't decided yet. **

**Just to be clear, Emily Jane is not the enemy, she's just a side character I'd like to mention. If you want to learn more about her, go read the books. **

**Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions, and/or angry rants as reviews. Please keep swearing to a minimum, thank you! **


	26. Journey to Scotland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series by William Joyce, or Pixar.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rapunzel hugged her parents one last time before the group went back to Arendelle, through Elsa's Arendelle painting.

When they crossed over the castle threshold, a servant came running up to the group.

"Queen Elsa, did you find the tonic?" she asked.

"We may have, but we need to make sure. Bring us the Dunbroch Castle picture," Elsa said.

The servant went running off and returned shortly with the painting. They set it up against the wall the same way they did Corona's painting.

Before they entered, Elsa quickly asked about her sister. The servant replied that there was no change. The queen gave the servant instruction to return the painting once they had gone.

The group entered the painting and found themselves in front of the Castle Dunbroch. This time, the dragons went through without any issues.

"Welcome to my humble home," Merida announced, bowing dramatically.

She led the group to the stables and told a stable hand to ready three horses for Rapunzel, Eugene, and Elsa. She would ride her own horse, Angus, and Jack, Nightlight, Hiccup, and Astrid would all fly above the party on the ground.

While they waited, Merida saddled up her own horse. Elsa and Rapunzel looked shocked at the princess doing it herself instead of just having a stable hand do it.

Rapunzel inquired on the subject.

"My mother said that a princess is humble. Even she takes care of her own horse. Once the boys are old enough, they will do the same. I don't mind it too much, it gives me something to do besides sit through boring lessons," Merida answered, getting Angus ready to ride.

Soon the horses were ready and the group set off.

Merida led them through the forest and finally they came upon the witch's cottage, fully rebuilt.

Hiccup and Astrid landed the dragons in the field in front of the cottage and told them to stay.

The rest of the group dismounted and the horses grazed on the grass while Jack and Nightlight joined them.

Merida led the way as they entered the cottage.

They found the witch carving a table with bears on the legs, making it look like the bears were holding the table up. She turned to the group when the bell on the door rang.

"Ah, princess, I wasn't expecting you for another week or so. What brings you by, and with friends?" she asked, setting her tools aside and approaching the group.

"We need your help," Merida said, "Two of my friends were poisoned with a sleeping draught and we think we may have found the one that was used. We want you to make it so we can be sure. Then, if it is, we would like you to make the tonic."

"Let me see the recipe," the witch asked. Hiccup handed her the book where the recipe was bookmarked. "It just so happens I have all the ingredients to make both potions many times."

"So you'll help us?" Hiccup asked. The witch nodded.

"I suppose I should. The Dunbrochs are my best customers," she said. The witch led the group outside and she turned the interior into her potions room.

She made the draught once and made the tonics three times, one for the person who would test the draught and two for Anna and Kristoff.

"So, who's going to be the guinea pig?" Jack asked when the potion was finished, swirling the draught in its bottle. The group looked at each other.

"I would do it," Nightlight started, "But I can't sleep, never have and never will. A potion wouldn't change that."

"I will," Elsa said.

"No, you're Queen of Arendelle. If the tonic doesn't work, Arendelle would be in big trouble," Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel can't," Eugene said. He was silent for a moment before he finally stammered, "She's the heir of Corona, so the same reason as Elsa…"

"Same with Hiccup," Astrid said.

"None of you spouses can," Jack said.

"Jack can't because he's out of this time. It would be dangerous," Nightlight said.

"But what if I wanted to?" the boy asked.

"Well, you can't. Also, you're immortal. We're both Forever Boys, remember?" the spectral said, folding his arms.

"Fine," Jack grumbled.

"That leaves me," Merida said. Jack looked at her, startled.

"No you can't, you're an heir too," Hiccup said.

"Not necessarily. I have my brothers. If something happens to me, the kingdom would be fine with any of the boys taking over. It may be better even," she said, smiling slightly.

Then, before anyone could stop her, she took the draught out of Jack's hands and drank it dry.

Like the victims before her, she fell into the darkness of sleep.

As she fell to the ground, as the darkness invaded her vision, she felt a sudden burst of cold as Jack caught her. She looked up at him and could've sworn that he had brown hair and eyes. Then the darkness took over and she was all alone.

* * *

**Just to be clear, Merida seeing Jack having brown hair and eyes are just an illusion. **

**Next time the group run into someone completely unexpected.**

**Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions, and/or angry rants as reviews.**


	27. Tapestries and Snowflakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series by William Joyce, or Pixar.**

**Hey Jarida fans, you are going to like this chapter, sorry if it's kinda cheesy but I suck at writing romance. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Jack held Merida as the draught took effect. As she fell asleep, she mumbled what he deciphered as, "Jackson."

He looked stunned at her saying his name, his old name. But his stunned state was broken when his brother handed him the bottle of the tonic. He took it and was about to put it to Merida's lips, when the witch stopped him.

"Not yet, you have to wait for the potion to start giving her nightmares or else it could kill her," she said.

So the group sat and waited. Jack still held onto Merida even when Hiccup offered to hold her. Jack watched her face closely for any signs of a nightmare. After a full five minutes, her face started to crinkle in pain. Jack gently poured the tonic into her mouth and she began to relax.

As quickly as the draught took over, the tonic worked. Merida's eyes slowly opened to see her friends gathered around her, and to see Jack holding her, his icy blue eyes looking at her intently. Sensing the others staring at her she moved to get up and Jack helped her stand.

"How do you feel?" the witch asked.

"I feel tired, a little weak, but alright," she answered then added, "I can still take on Hiccup though."

The group laughed at her comment and Elsa put stoppers on the other two tonics so they wouldn't spill on the way. They exited the cottage after Merida bought the table that the witch was making.

By the time they came back to the castle, it was midday and everyone was hungry for lunch. They entered through the castle kitchen after Merida cared for Angus. The kitchen servants looked astonished to see Merida with all her friends.

"Princess! What a surprise to see you home so early, and with friends!" one servant said, kneading some bread dough.

"Indeed," Merida said, "Are my parents home?" The servant said that the King and Queen had just sat down for lunch. She gave Merida and the others plates of food. They all thanked her and Merida led the group up the stairs and into the hall.

Fergus was once again telling the story about how he lost his leg. Elinor was looking through papers and looked up when Merida entered the spacious room.

"What are you doing back so early?" Elinor asked, "And with friends."

"Why is everyone so surprised I have friends?" Merida demanded, then more calmly, "We actually came to make potions."

She told them about their situation while the others took seats around the table.

Fergus was glad to see Hiccup and Astrid and Elinor was impressed with his growth.

"And how is your father?" Elinor asked. The mood darkened when Hiccup told them his tale. But was somewhat lightened when he told them that Valka, Elinor's sister was alive. She at once started making plans for them to travel to Berk so she could reunite with her lost twin.

"Never have I ever imagined the Dragon War ending." Fergus said. He made Hiccup promise to show him Toothless when they finished eating. "Now we are peg leg twins!" he exclaimed, raising his wooden leg.

The others continued talking and they all told their stories. Thankfully Fergus, Elinor, and the princes could see Jack. The Guardian of Fun spent all of lunch playing with the princes and making them laugh. Nightlight joined in the fun and both sets of brothers abandoned their food and played in the large hall while the others ate.

Elinor and Elsa discussed queenly things and Rapunzel and Eugene joined in while Fergus talked about Viking stuff with Hiccup and Astrid.

Merida felt oddly alone. After she finished eating, she snuck off to her room where the tapestry that she and her mother had made hung on the wall.

She put a hand over the tapestry fondly, tracing the figure of her and her mother as a bear with her finger.

It felt like an eternity since she was last in her room. She closed her eyes and soaked in the familiar feel of her room.

Something felt different and before she could place it, Jack came barreling into the room and slammed the door which was followed by banging and laughter from her brothers.

"Oh hi Merida, what are you doing in here?" he asked as he froze the door shut.

"This is my room. What are you doing here?" she answered, leaning on the wall by the tapestry.

"Oh, you know, hiding from murderess children, and my brother," he replied nonchalantly. Merida laughed and Jack looked at the tapestry behind her. "Wow, this is amazing!" He went up and looked at the tapestry. Merida couldn't help but feel proud of her and Elinor's work.

"Yeah, my mother and I made it," she said.

"Well, it's absolutely beautiful," he said, admiring the intricate stitches.

"Thank you," she said modestly, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. Jack looked at her for a moment, then glanced at the window where the summer sun shone through, brightening the room.

"Here, watch this," he said and went over to the window and frosted it. He drew a teddy bear and concentrated and made it come off the window.

"That's amazing!" Merida exclaimed as the teddy bear waddled over to her and danced around her.

She laughed as it exploded and made it snow in the room. She looked at Jack who smiled widely at her joy. They made eye contact and held each other's gaze. Their trance was broken when Nightlight finally got the door unfrosted.

The boys came running in and Merida had to push them all out, not wanting her room to become a battle ground. When she pushed Jack out, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out as well, involving her in the boys' game.

While she played with her bothers, Merida kept glancing at Jack and he kept glancing at her.

Nightlight, who was always observant, noticed the exchanged glances between the princess and his brother and smiled as his plan began to work.


	28. Camping Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series by William Joyce, or Pixar**

**The Super Six go camping but they run into someone unexpected. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

After the rest of the group finished eating, Elinor suggested that Merida take her friends out and show them the land surrounding the castle.

Before they went out, Merida put on a blindfold and walked into the forest, fulfilling her and Hiccup's bet that she could walk to the center of the woods and back home blind folded. Hiccup took Toothless and followed above to make sure she wasn't cheating.

The rest of the group sat at the edge of the forest and waited.

Jack had a stopwatch and recorded the time that passed. About twenty minutes later, Merida came back with Hiccup above her. The group cheered as the cousins rejoined the group and Merida took off her blindfold.

"Alright, now let me show you my beautiful homeland," she announced, mounting Angus who was behind the group with the other horses.

They once again took the horses and dragons out on a ride. They brought food for dinner since Merida estimated that they wouldn't return till nightfall.

"If we come back at all," she said, laughing. The others exchanged worried glances with each other which only made Merida laugh even more.

She led them on well worn trails and through the dense forest. She showed them the fire falls and the group decided to rest on the cliff that had a perfect view of the falls and the land beyond.

As the group rested, they each took turns trying to climb the falls. Everyone tried except for Rapunzel, who claimed that she was too tired.

No one made it up at first except Merida, Jack, and Nightlight, though the brothers cheated since they used the wind to push them up.

Since the brothers used flight, Hiccup took Toothless up as well, giving Eugene a ride while Astrid took Stormfly and gave Rapunzel and Elsa a ride.

By the time the whole group was on top of the falls, the sun was beginning to set. The water turned a bright orange, reflecting the color of the sun. Each member took turns drinking from the falls.

"They say only the bravest of Kings could drink from the Fire Falls," Merida said.

"Well I am the Guardian of Courage," Nightlight boasted.

"Again, courage is not the same as bravery," Jack said.

"One must have courage to be brave," he answered.

"I agree," Merida said. Jack mocked being stabbed in the heart.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," she said, pushing him off the cliff. He fell a few feet before the wind caught him and brought him back up. He smirked while he floated in the air and Merida fumed, taking her bow off her back and aiming an arrow at him.

"Don't you dare!" he exclaimed. She shot and he dodged the arrow, "I'm not a Wendy-Bird!"

"Jack, stop making future references!" Nightlight yelled at his brother. Jack landed back on the cliff and the group watched the sun finish setting.

"Who wants to go camping tonight?" Merida asked after the group had climbed and flown down to the ground again.

"Oh, I love camping under the stars!" Rapunzel said, remembering her first night out of her tower. The rest of the group agreed to set up camp and stay the night in the forest, then to return to the castle the next morning.

As Hiccup, Eugene, and Astrid set up the tents that Merida subsequently brought, Merida, Jack, and Nightlight went off to get firewood while Elsa and Rapunzel lit and manned the fire and cooked dinner. Nightlight's light illuminated the dark forest as night set in.

Halfway past camp, Merida tripped over something large and solid, falling to the ground and dropping the firewood she was currently caring.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, turning on her back and assessing her injuries in the dark. She seemed to only have a cuts and scrapes and a bruise beginning to form on her lower calf where her leg struck whatever she tripped over.

"What happened?" Jack asked, coming up the way she came.

"Nothing, I just tripped over something," she replied, rolling her foot to make sure she didn't sprain it.

"Was it a log?" Nightlight asked, coming up and illuminating the area with his natural light. They seemed to have stumbled into another camp; a dead fire pit was still smoking a few feet from where Merida lay.

They looked at what Merida tripped over and all was still.

There, sleeping as soundly as a babe, was Hans!

"Is he dead?" Jack asked.

"No, he's just sleeping," Nightlight said, taking his pulse.

"Good, because now I can kill him," Jack said lunging at the sleeping man. Nightlight held Jack back.

"No, he needs to be brought back to Arendelle to receive justice for his crimes. Let's take him back to the others," he said.

Jack calmed down and Nightlight let go of him. Jack helped Merida stand and together the group hauled the sleeping prince back to camp. Nightlight sprinkled Dream Sand on him so he'd remain asleep.

"Look who we stumbled upon," Jack announced. The others looked up in shock as they gazed on the sleeping prince.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Elsa asked.

"We don't know. Merida tripped over him," Nightlight said.

After a rough debate, the group decided to tie Hans to a tree and Jack just happened to have a set of handcuffs in his bag.

"Do I even want to know why you have handcuffs?" Nightlight asked, rubbing his temples.

"Probably not. There's a reason I hold the record on the Naughty List," Jack answered, smirking.

* * *

**Jack you naughty boy, I'm going to leave it up to you about how he ended up with handcuffs, please put your ideas as a review 'cause I want to see what you came up with. **

**You didn't expect to see Hans again did you? Just to be clear, they didn't catch him when he ran off, his witch poofed him out of there before they could catch him. **

**Next time, Jack teaches them how to make s'mores. Also Eugene dies...again. **

**Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions, and/or angry rants as reviews. **


	29. Slender Man and S'mores

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series by William Joyce, or Pixar, I also don't own Hershey's chocolate.**

**This chapter is just a fun filler before things get super intense next time. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nightlight was given the task of tying up Hans while the others ate dinner. He didn't mind at all. Along with not having to sleep, Nightlight also didn't have to eat. But eating was a task he enjoyed from time to time, especially when people made him food.

He handcuffed Hans' arms behind him before he tied him to a tree on the edge of the small clearing that they had used to set up camp. From here, Nightlight could hear Jack telling a ghost story. He sprinkled some more dream sand onto Hans and went to join the group.

As he neared, he heard Jack telling the story of Slender man.

"And they say he roams the forest and hunts down all who enter. Even if you try to escape, he won't stop until you're good and dead. No one will ever find your body."

Nightlight, having a rush of mischievousness, crept behind the group, willing his light to dim. He came up behind Rapunzel, who was the most visibly scared.

"BOO!" he yelled, making Rapunzel scream, which made everyone else scream. Out of the loud chorus of screams, a glass-shattering, high pitched scream stood out amount the group.

"Who made that?" Jack asked, laughing at his brother's prank.

Slowly, Eugene's hand went up and the immortal brothers laughed harder.

"Sorry, Rapunzel. I hope I didn't scare you too bad," Nightlight apologized.

"Oh you just startled me is all," she said, smiling.

"Uh… 'punzle. I think you should be more worried about your husband," Astrid said.

Eugene was on the ground curled into a fetus position and was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Eugene, no! Eugene can you hear me? Oh sweetheart, please say something!" Rapunzel exclaimed dramatically, kneeling down beside him.

"Rapunzel, is that you?" Eugene asked, "You seem so far away, and now I can see the lights."

"Eugene, don't go towards the lights!" Rapunzel said, clutching Eugene's face in her hands.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"You were my new dream," he said huskily.

"And you were mine," she said, tears in her eyes. Rapunzel hugged him before he faked-died.

"Ugh, I'm so glad I never got married. It hurts to even watch," Merida said.

"You said it, sister. Anna and Kristoff are way worse, though," Elsa said.

After Eugene recovered, Jack rummaged through his bag until he found his large bag of marshmallows.

"What are those?" Hiccup asked. Jack just smiled while he pulled out some roasting sticks.

"Ah! He's going to kill us!" Rapunzel cried. Jack looked up, confused.

"What would I gain from killing you? Besides, these are for roasting marshmallows," he said, passing the sticks out along with the marshmallows. He waited a moment while everyone simultaneously squished their marshmallows.

"Alright, first thing you do is put them on your stick like this," he started, demonstrating.

He then went around and checked everyone's. Nightlight ended up with the bag and was eating them when Jack came to him.

"Hey, don't eat straight out of the bag! You're not a teenage girl whose boyfriend broke up with her," he said, yanking the bag away from him.

'"Aw, but they're so good," he whined. Jack went ahead and put Nightlight's marshmallow on his stick for him.

"Become a teenage girl who's emotionally unstable, and then I'll let you have as much junk food as you want," Jack said, moving back to his spot.

"Dude, that's gross," Nightlight said.

"I didnt mean it in that way! Get your mind out of the gutter," Jack responded, smacking the back of Nightlight's head, "Alright, this part is the most easy and difficult part. Now we are going to roast these puppies."

"These are made out of puppies?" Rapunzel asked, her eyed welling up with tears.

"No, they're made out of sugar and other weird stuff that I can not pronounce and that I'm sure I shouldn't even tell you," Jack said. He then instructed them on the perfect way to roast the marshmallows.

After some trial and error and twenty flaming marshmallows later, they were finally ready for the next step. Jack brought out a box of graham crackers and a package of Hershey's chocolate bars.

"Now, just to warn you, this won't be the same type of chocolate you're used to. This is American chocolate, so it won't have the same exact flavor," Jack said, passing around squares of chocolate. He then went on to show them how to take the marshmallows off their sticks. Finally they made a s'mores.

"How do you eat it?" Astrid asked.

"You eat it like a sandwich. Careful though, the marshmallows are incredibly sticky. But don't worry, I also brought baby wipes," Jack said, holding up a package of baby wipes.

"Why do you have baby wipes?" Nightlight asked. Jack thought for a moment, trying to recall when he had baby wipes.

"Hmm...I don't remember exactly," Jack responded, taking a bite out of his s'more.

The group ate their s'mores and continued conversing. Around midnight, Jack announced that they should probably get to sleep.

"Aw, but I'm not tired," Nightlight whined.

"I wasn't talking to you," Jack responded. The others went to their tents set up around the campfire while Jack and Nightlight manned the fire.

As the group settled in, Nightlight, once again, started humming his song.

"What are you humming?" Merida asked. Her tent was set up right behind where Nightlight sat.

"Just a song," he responded.

"It's his special song," Jack teased. Nightlight shot him a look.

"Can you sing it aloud?" Rapunzel asked.

"If you are all ready to sleep, it's a lullaby," Nightlight said sheepishly.

"I doubt a lullaby could put me to sleep," Astrid boasted. Hiccup grunted in agreement. "But please, don't let me stop you."

"A-alright, okay," Nightlight took a breath and started to sing in a soft tenor voice:

_"Nightlight, shine bright_

_Sweet dreams I bestow_

_Sleep tight, all night_

_Forever I will glow."_

Not a single person was awake when he finished. Even Jack was knocked out. Nightlight sighed and moved Jack into a comfortable sleeping position. Then he readied himself for the long night ahead.

* * *

**It's not like I have anything against Eugene, he's just easy to pick on.**

**Who else likes eating s'mores? **

**Sadly Nightlight's song doesn't have a tune, since it's from the book. **

**I've thought about making Jack sing, since Chris Pines, the voice of Jack Frost, sings in the movie Into the Woods. But you probably don't want Jack ripping off his shirt singing "Agony" possibly with Eugene. **

**Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions, and/or angry rants as reviews. **


	30. Spirit of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series by William Joyce, or Pixar**

_**Caution! This chapter may be too intense to some readers. No really, I'm serious, this chapter is messed up.**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Hans woke up, confused. He could have sworn he went to sleep lying down, but he awoke sitting up against a tree.

As he blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes, he tried to rub them, but found that he was tied to the tree and had small chains cuffing his wrists.

He strained to free himself, but heard a piercing voice boom inside his head, "Don't even try to escape."

Hans looked around for the source of the voice and saw a boy in armor with a diamond dagger pointed right at him.

"Who are you?" Hans asked, fear filling his whole being.

"It doesn't matter who I am. You should be more worried about my companions," the boy said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Have you forgotten about us already, Hans?" a voice said from the other side of the tree.

Hans swiveled his head and saw Elsa and Merida along with Rapunzel and some people he didn't recognized, all pointing a form of weapon at him.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"What are _you _doing here in Scotland?" Merida asked. Pain stabbed into his heart as he looked at her, the early morning sun making her hair look as if it was on fire.

He pushed away the memories of what had happened almost a whole year ago.

"Scotland? I thought I was in England," he answered, clearly confused. He mentally cursed the witch who had transported him here after poisoning the stupid ice master.

"Well, you're in Scotland and we're taking you back to Arendelle to receive punishment," Elsa said.

"For murder?" he asked, smirking.

"No, for putting Anna and Kristoff under a nightmare sleep," Merida said.

"I was told it was a poison!" Hans said, clearly upset.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Hams. But maybe next time you shouldn't trust the King of Nightmares," a boy who looked like the boy with the dagger said, approaching him, "Now tell us, where is Pitch?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hans answered, "And its Hans."

The boy laughed, not a humorous laugh, but the laugh of someone you should fear.

He crouched on the ground in front of Hans, close enough that Hans could see the boy's unnatural icy blue eyes with strange snowflake patterns in them.

"Oh come on, we all know that you met up with Pitch Black and he gave you a certain recipe with the promise of ending your enemies," the boy said. Then he pressed a long stick onto Hans's neck. "Now, tell me where he is, or I'll ruin that pretty face of yours."

"Jack, don't you think that's a bit much?" Merida whispered.

The boy ignored her and ran a finger down Han's face, a freezing cold followed and Hans felt the beginning of frostbite setting in. If this "Jack" were to continue, Hans would be permanently damaged by frostbite, maybe even killed.

"What, are you like Elsa?" Hans asked, trying to hide his pain. Jack threw back his head and laughed. This time, he sounded clearly insane.

"You must know who I am or else you wouldn't be able see me," Jack said, then whispered a frosty breath in Hans's ear, "Oh, I'm worse than Elsa. Unlike her, I'm not exactly _human_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hans demanded. He was shivering now; it seemed like Jack's whole body radiated cold instead of warmth.

Jack laughed again. "I'm Jack Frost! I am the Spirit of Winter, bringer of death to millions. Unless you want to be added to my list of victims, answer our questions."

Hans was crying in pain now. His limbs were beginning to go numb and the streak of frostbite on the side of his face seemed to cut into his skin like a knife.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk. Pitch found me when I was shoveling horse poop in my family's stables, after I got hit by a mysterious, giant snowball.

He gave me the recipe and said he was building some sort of army. I said I would be willing to join after I'd taken care of my enemies.

"So, he told me to meet him in England, in some tunnel that was supposed to lead down to the center of the earth. He called it Nightmare Tunnel. But I swear, that's all I know," Hans said, crying and shivering from the cold and pain.

Jack stepped back and the feeling in Hans limbs slowly returned.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Hams," Jack said then turned to the others, "Okay let's pack up and get this moron back to Arendelle."

The boy with the dagger blew some weird sand in Hans' face and he fell asleep.

* * *

**I don't know what's wrong with me...**

**Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions, requests, and/or angry rants as reviews**

* * *

**Side note: Revenge of the Priest has now reached 3000 views, since this is really long as it is, I will be publishing 31 at the same time. **


	31. Beware the Frozen Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series by William Joyce, or Pixar.**

**Jelsa fans, avert your eyes, this chapter contains scenes that are the total opposite of ship and is purely my own opinion. Please don't hate me.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Don't you think that was a bit unnecessary?" Elsa asked Jack as they took down the tents and loaded them on the horses.

"No, I think that what I did was completely necessary," he responded bluntly.

"You could've killed him!" Elsa exclaimed.

"So? A scumbag like him doesn't deserve to live!" Jack shouted back.

"Revenge is never the answer, Jack. He needs to be brought to justice, not killed!"

"So what? I'm surprised you weren't encouraging me to kill him after what he did to your sister!" Jack screamed.

"Just because he hurt Anna doesn't give me, _or __you_, the right to kill him!" Elsa yelled.

"I was wrong to trust you insignificant humans with the truth about what was going on here. You clearly don't grasp the severity of this situation!"

"And we were wrong to trust you, an egotistical idiot that's not even from this time. How are we supposed to know that you are really on our side?"

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy, Elsa. You of all people should know that, Snow Queen!"

"Mythological being that no one cares about!"

"At least I have full control over my powers!" Jack screamed. Elsa slapped him, leaving an icy hand print on his cheek. He laughed as he wiped the ice away with his hand. "Was that supposed the hurt?"

"Oh, I'll make you hurt!" She raised her hand again to strike him but Merida grabbed her wrist.

While the two had been arguing, their powers combined and caused a mini blizzard that had formed a barrier between them and the rest of the group. Snowflakes littered Merida's hair as she'd braved the storm to end the fight. Jack looked at her in a moment of guilt as he saw her trying to suppress a shiver of cold.

"Stop it you two. Yes, Jack's actions weren't exactly the right decisions, but they did help us get the answers we needed. Now stop arguing and let's go. We've wasted enough time already," Merida said, trying her best to stop her teeth from chattering.

"Merida's right, stop arguing like an old married couple and lets go," Hiccup said. Jack paled and almost gagged at the thought of him being married to Elsa. He glared at the queen as he stepped away, turning away from her and the rest of the group and continued to take down the tents.

"Have you really killed millions?" Rapunzel asked softly. Jack went still and he looked back at them and sighed.

"Yes, I have killed millions," Jack said, "My winters don't just bring happiness and joy, my winters make many people sick and yes, sometimes it kills them. In my early days, I used to cause severe blizzards, killing off thousands of people in my wake. You're lucky, Elsa. You only have your small, limited life with your powers, unlike me who has all eternity, bringing people to their deaths!"

Before anyone could stop him, he flew off into the forest. The others watched him go, stunned at what just happened. Merida turned to Nightlight.

"What are you waiting for? Go after him!" she said. He just shook his head.

"He just needs to be alone and vent," he said.

"But we just can't just leave him alone!" Merida exclaimed.

"But we must. Jack is highly unpredictable. Let's just go back to the castle and finish what we started," Nightlight said, tugging Merida by the sleeve to the horses.

She reluctantly followed and mounted Angus while Elsa, Eugene, and Rapunzel mounted theirs. Astrid had Stormfly hold on to Hans as her and Hiccup took off back to the castle. Merida kept looking back the way Jack disappeared while the others began to ride off the way they came.

"Come along, there's nothing you can do for him," Nightlight said, floating in the air above her. Instead of following the others, Merida turned Angus around to follow Jack.

"I at least have to try," she said, and broke off into a gallop.

Nightlight smiled slightly and told Elsa to leave the Arendelle painting behind after they all went threw and that they would meet them there. He then followed Merida once he was sure she was far enough away that she wouldn't see him.

* * *

**What some people fail to realize is that Jack has been alone for 300 years, he most likely wasn't all "Snowballs and fun times" during that time. There are plenty of fanfic out there that address the possibility that Jack isn't the brightest of souls. Sorry to be so down I just like the idea of a more realistic Jack Frost than the happy, fun spirit we know. **

**Don't worry, it gets better for him. **

**My brother told me to use: "Mythological being that no one cares about". I love Jack too much to come up with a good insult on my own. **

**Please leave any questions, suggestions, comments, and/or angry rants as reviews**


	32. Beautiful and Dangerous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series, or Pixar. **

**Everyone bring nachos, 'cause this is going to be cheesy. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merida rode fast as she tried to catch up to Jack. Thankfully, he left a trail of frost in his wake.

It didn't take long till she finally caught up to him. He'd stopped at the bank of a small pond, silently crying with his head in between his knees. Merida dismounted and quietly approached Jack and sat beside him.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" he asked, not bothering to raise his head.

"Maybe I'd rather be here with you," she answered.

"Why?" Jack asked, raising his head and staring at her in confusion

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why would you rather be with me, after what just happened, after all I've done? You don't even know me."

"But I do know you," she said.

"You hardly know me at all," Jack said, laughing softly.

"I know your name is Jack. You're sarcastic and goofy and fun. You're the Guardian of Fun and Awesomeness. You died and can't remember who you were," she said, "I also know that you're kind and love to play with kids and make them happy. I know that you are creative and that you're my friend."

"That's not enough to call me your friend," he said, shaking his head.

"I don't need a lot to call you to be my friend," Merida said.

"You really call me your friend?" he asked, tears filling his ice blue eyes. This close, Merida could see that his eyes had a snowflake pattern in them; she wondered why she hadn't noticed this before.

"Yes. You are one of the only boys who doesn't care for my title and the only person who didn't go running for the hills after I shot an arrow at them," she said, making him laugh.

"What? You mean that you've shot arrows at people before?" he asked.

"No, but if I did, I'm sure they would run away like I was the spawn of evil."

"Well, you are a ginger. Maybe that's why you haven't found a man yet," he said jokingly.

"I don't need a man to make me happy," she said defiantly.

Jack laughed half heartedly and looked out on the pond, he reached out with his staff and froze it, watching his fern-like frost dance across the water.

"It's so beautiful," Merida said, watching the pond freeze as well.

"It's dangerous," Jack stated.

"Can't dangerous things be beautiful?" she asked. Jack nodded his head.

"You are," he said.

"I'm dangerous?" she asked, looking at him, confused.

"No, you're beautiful. _This_ is dangerous," Jack said. Before Merida could question him further, he gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

Merida flinched from the sudden cold as Jack touched her, and again when his icy lips met hers. But the cold was forgotten as she instead was surprised at Jack's actions. She knew that he cared for her but she thought it was only in a brotherly/friendly way. She also was surprised at the familiarity of the kiss.

As Jack ended the short kiss, Merida looked at him in confusion, as she was still processing what had just happened. Then her face turned a bright red and she stood up abruptly in embarrassment.

"Uh... the others... we should get back," she stammered, walking toward her horse.

"Oh right, yeah you're right. I'm sorry, " he said standing up as well. He felt a smidge of regret for kissing her and guilt for making her embarrassed.

"What are you apologizing for?" she snapped, turning back toward him.

"For kissing you without asking, and making you embarrassed," he answered quietly. Merida's face grew even redder.

"You just, surprised me is all. But let's just keep it between us until this is all over," she said, rubbing the back of her neck and hiding her face from him. He walked up to her and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"Whatever you wish, milady," he said softly, and watched her face turn even redder.

"What was that about asking permission first?" she demanded, taking a step back.

"I just wanted to see how red your face could get. You look like North when he's drunk. But you're much cuter than he is," Jack said pulling one of her curls.

"Are you feeling alright?" Merida asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a little hot and actually now that you mention it, I am feeling kind of dizzy. Hey why are you turning like that?" he asked, before he slumped to the ground. Merida caught him and felt his forehead; he was as hot as a pot of boiling water. She started to drag him to Angus when Nightlight appeared out of no where.

"Did you follow me?" Merida demanded. Nightlight just shrugged and smiled at her as he took Jack from her arms.

She went back to the pond and grabbed Jack's staff while Nightlight placed Jack on Angus. She mounted the horse and held the staff as she and Nightlight hurried to the castle.

* * *

**You would not believe how many times it took me to get this right. I know it's really cliché but believe me, it could've been a lot worse.  
**

**Now just so you know, I'm not saying that Jarida is a lovey dovey ship, they are so different but yet so alike. They're fire and ice and they will fight and argue and sometimes it'll seem like they are terrible for each other but in the end, they were always meant to be.**

**Sorry, I didn't mean to rant. **

**Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions, and/or angry rants as reviews. Please keep any type of swearing out of the review. Words can show a lot about a person, let others only see the good.**


	33. A Chapter Where No One Dies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series by William Joyce, or Pixar**

**Ok so I've been more or less obsessed with Attack on Titan, for those who don't know, it's an Anime and a Manga. So there are new characters that are introduced in this chapter and the next few. They all have a purpose, I promise!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Elsa entered the painting of her castle and waited on the other side to make sure all the others crossed over safely.

Once they were all over, she rushed away towards the hospital wing of the castle. The others followed closely, after making sure the guards had Hans in custody.

She didn't wait for them as she opened the door and rushed in.

"Where is my sister?" she demanded to the head nurse, who was making a salve of some sort.

The nurse, Petra, looked up, startled by the queen rushing in. She set down the salve and curtsied.

"She's over there by the window. Let me show you," Petra said, leading Elsa towards the back of the large room.

Elsa quietly examined the nurse, her light ginger hair pulled back in a traditional bun. Elsa remembered hiring her, as just a regular nurse then.

Petra used to be in the army, training to be a guard, but she was wounded during a training exercise in the forest and went to seek help from the queen.

Elsa gave her the job of one of the castle's nurses since Petra had experience in tending wounds.

In less than a year, the simple nurse worked her way up to head nurse of the hospital.

Even though she had a comfortable job, Elsa could tell that the nurse longed to be back in the solider barracks, even though the country wasn't in any sort of war and they had plenty of enough guards.

Some of the guards would come visit Petra, especially the head of one of the squads, Captain Levi. Elsa heard from the all-too-nosey Anna that Levi had a thing for Petra, but wouldn't ever admit it, not even to Petra.

Finally they reached the end of the room, where a giant window took up the entire wall.

Elsa signaled the others to wait while she entered the sectioned off room.

There, lying in the hospital bed, was Anna, curled up in pain as she slept.

One of the nurses had changed her out of her wedding dress. Instead, she was wearing her favorite nightgown.

"Don't worry, Anna, this will stop the nightmares," Elsa said softly, brushing a strand of Anna's hair out of her face. Elsa gently tipped Anna's head back and gave her the tonic.

She gave the other bottle to Petra and told her to give it to Kristoff, who was in the makeshift room next to Anna's.

Elsa waited for the tonic to work. Slowly Anna relaxed, then her eyes came fluttering opened.

"Elsa?" Anna asked groggily, "Where am I?"

* * *

**Yay! Anna's not dead! **

**Please leave any questions , suggestions, comments, and/or angry rants as reviews. Remember to keep your words clean. Thank you! **


	34. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series, or Pixar.**

**More new characters from AoT. Also a lot of chaos. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Elsa, where am I?" she asked, sitting up.

"You're in the hospital wing. That poison Hans had ended up being a sleeping draught," Elsa explained. Anna quickly processed the information and almost jumped out of the bed.

"That means Kristoff isn't dead!" she exclaimed, tossing the covers off and standing up.

Before Anna could take a step, Kristoff came barreling into her makeshift room and grabbed Anna, kissing her fiercely.

When the couple parted, both crying and laughing, the rest of the group poked their heads into the room.

Anna laughed and left the room to hug all her friends.

After she hugged Hiccup and Astrid, Anna grew confused.

"Where're Merida and Jack? " she asked.

"Jack threw a tantrum and ran off, then Merida went after him," Elsa explained.

Right when Elsa finished talking, three sets of footsteps sounded through out the hospital wing.

Anna turned around to see Merida, followed by Nightlight carrying the unconscious Jack, walking towards them, led by one of the guards, Captain Levi. The man was incredibly short, about 5'3", with black hair and dark eyes.

"Anna!" Merida exclaimed, running up and hugging her friend.

After the embrace ended, Anna looked up at Nightlight.

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked. Nightlight placed Jack on the floor.

"Hello, I'm Nightlight, Guardian of Courage and Jack's brother," he said, kissing Anna's hand in respect.

"Are you sure? I mean you look like him, but you certainly don't act like him, not that he acts badly -sorry, nice to meet you," Anna rambled.

Nightlight laughed and Jack groaned on the floor.

"Ugh... where am I? " Jack asked groggily, sitting up and pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Is he alright?" Petra asked, Levi standing beside her.

"Oh yes, he's fine. Just a little heat stroked," Nightlight responded, smiling casually.

"Heat stroke!" Petra exclaimed, trying to rush towards Jack, but Levi stopped her.

"Your medicine won't work on him, Petra. That kid's Jack Frost," he explained in a seemingly bored tone.

"Oh, okay," she responded, stepping back and looking defeated.

"Who are you calling kid?" Jack asked, looking up at the Captain.

Levi opened his mouth to retort but Elsa stopped him.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that Captain. Jack's not really in a friendly mood today," Elsa warned. Levi just glanced at her with a neutral, almost bored, look on his face.

"What, are you afraid I'll mess up his little face?" Jack taunted.

Levi kicked Jack where he sat and the boy groaned in pain.

"Don't call me little, you stupid piece of-" Levi started but Elsa stopped him.

**"**Captain, enough!" Elsa comanded, "He's not some recruit you can toss around! He's dangerous."

"Did I hear _dangerous_?" another guard asked excitedly, smiling from the doorway. Levi groaned and turned to the guard.

"What do you want Hanji?" Levi asked.

"Oh nothing, I just felt a shift in the air and thought you were about to beat someone up. Oh, and I had to escort these two to get treated for injuries they inflicted upon each other," the guard said, their eye glasses reflecting the light.

Hanji had brown hair, pinned up at the top of their head that cascaded down their head and parted bangs reaching their chin. They wore a simple guard's uniform that made it hard to determine their gender.

"Who?" Levi asked. Hanji stepped in and was followed by three teenagers, all around 16-17, two boys and a girl. Both boys were bloodied and bruised, one more than the other.

"Oh, Your Majesty, you back," the guard said, bowing. The two boys bowed as well and the girl curtsied.

"Yes, it's good to be back. Now what happened here?" Elsa asked

"Eren got in a fight with Jean," the girl said. She wore a simple dress and a red scarf. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders and was clearly of Asian decent.

"Eren Jaeger, why am I not surprised," Levi said, approaching a boy who took the less damage. He had dark brown hair and a permanent look of raw anger, "I thought you learned your lesson about getting in fights."

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Levi punched the boy in the gut, making him double over and letting Levi look down at him. Just then, a blond boy came running in.

"Captain! It's not Eren's fault or Jean's. It was just a big misunderstanding," the boy said. He bowed to the Queen before turning back to the captain.

"Then who's fault is it then, Armin Arlert?" Levi asked.

"Well it started when Sasha-" Armin began but Levi stopped him.

"Sasha? Alright I've heard enough. Hanji, tell Sasha that she has to run around the city until sundown and she's forbidden to have any more food," Levi said.

"Again sir?" Hanji asked.

"Yes, again. Eren, Jean, since you two fought, you have to clean all of the barracks top to bottom," Levi continued.

"Again?" both boys groaned.

"Yes, again, and do it right this time, I can barely step in there without drowning in dust and dirt," Levi said. Petra then started working on Eren and Jean.

Jean had a long, skinny face and had double colored hair, blond on top and brown on bottom.

The group of friends caught Anna and Kristoff up on what had happened after they took the draught.

"I was gone for almost four days and my entire army has become a complete drama house!" Elsa exclaimed, after they finished their tale.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have let a maniac be the priest at your sisters wedding," Jack retorted from the ground. Then, he sarcastically said, "Anyways, it's not like you're going to be in any wars any time soon. Oh wait, there just happens to be another maniac who is raising an army, just waiting for us in London!"

"If you want to go to London so bad, why don't you go by yourself!" Elsa snapped.

"You know I can't. Why do you think I brought _him_ here?" Jack said, pointing up at Nightlight. The boy of light mocked being offended.

"And here I thought you missed your dear old brother, " Nightlight said, pretending to cry, "I haven't treated you badly in your time, have I? "

"No, well... you were the reason I left," Jack said softly, almost to himself. Nightlight's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say something but they were interrupted by screaming from the other side of the room.

"Mikasa, stop it! You're not my mother!" Eren yelled, pushing the girl away when she was trying to help clean up his face.

"Eren, I'm you sister! Let me help," she demanded.

"Adopted sister!" he yelled.

"Eren calm down, she's just trying to help," Armin said, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Shut up, Armin!" Eren yelled, pushing the boy away, "Everyone just shut up or I'll -"

"You'll what? Go on another tantrum like you always do?" Levi asked, grabbing the boy's collar. The boy just shoved the man away and ran out the door.

"We're sorry you had to hear that, your highnesses," Armin said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Eren's been more angry then usual."

"He's just aching for a fight," Levi added, helping Petra tend to Jean's face.

"Has he ever been any different?" Elsa asked. The guards and recruits looked to Mikasa, who was fiddling with her red scarf.

"Maybe once, a long time ago, before..." she started, but stopped and got a far away look in her almond shaped eyes. She was most likely the only Asian in all of Arendelle.

"We understand, Mikasa, " Hanji said, putting an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Remember when you were like that, Hic? So determined to be the best," Merida said, nudging her cousin playfully. The Viking laughed.

"I remember that whenever you came to visit, I would always drag you with me to hunt trolls," he said thoughtfully.

"What? You used to hunt trolls?" Kristoff asked, shocked.

"Yeah..." Hiccup said slowly.

"We never did find any, even after you almost got me killed a million and a half times," Merida said reassuring Kristoff, who immediately relaxed.

"I did get you in trouble a lot, didn't I?" Hiccup asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, you did. Thank goodness my mother had the boys and stayed home the year I broke my arm. I would've been scolded until my ears bled," Merida said, the cousins laughed at the memory.

"Speaking of aching for a fight, Meri, you wanna spar, for old times' sake?" Hiccup asked.

"You might as well. You'll need to be at your fittest if you're going to take on Pitch," Jack said, still on the ground. Nightlight helped him up and asked Petra for an ice pack. She complied and Jack held it to his forehead to try and bring down his temperature.

"Elsa, where are the sparing ground?" Merida asked.

"I'm not sure. Somewhere in the barracks I guess," she replied. The blond boy, Armin, approached the group.

"I can show you to the barracks. I need to go there anyways. I bet Eren is there now, punching the daylights out of our dummies," Armin said.

"Alright, thanks," Merida said, then turned to the others. "You guys can catch up. We'll see you at dinner."

"No way am I missing you and Hic fighting!" Anna exclaimed. The others agreed that they wanted to see them fight as well.

"You all can go, I'm sure I have a mountain of paperwork waiting for me. I'll see you all at lunch," Elsa said.

"Alright, we'll see you then," Anna said then turned to her friends, "let's go!"

"Uh... Anna, you can't go outside in _that_," Elsa said, holding her sister back, pointing to her nightgown, she looked down and blushed, forgetting that she had spent the last four days sleeping.

"Oh, yeah, right. Um I'll meet you in the barracks then, while I go change," Anna said. Kristoff looked down at his own clothes only to find he was just wearing his regular outfit, he shrugged and followed the others as Armin led them out the door.

So the rest of the group left the hospital wing, led by Armin. The boy's golden blonde hair acting as a beacon as he led them through the halls.

* * *

**Well that was a lot of craziness. **

**Please review. Please use clean langue in review. Thank you **


	35. Rematch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan, Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series, or Pixar.**

* * *

Armin led them out of the castle and to the barracks, a group of buildings between the castle and the forest.

He led them into a building that they trained in.

As predicted, Eren Jaeger was in the far corner of the large, spacious room; punching the crap out of a punching dummy.

"I told you to leave me alone, Armin!" he shouted, not looking up at the boy.

"Don't let him disturb you. Practice as much as you like," Armin said to the group, then left to try and console Eren.

"This time, I won't go easy on you, Dragon Boy!" Merida taunted, drawing her favorite sword.

"I'm not going easy on you either, Meri," Hiccup responded, drawing his.

Merida growled at him and lunged. Hiccup blocked her attack and hit her sword as well.

Unlike their first fight, Hiccup actually participated. That meant it ended up a lot longer than the fight on the ship.

"So, Nightlight, can you really sing as good as they say you can?" Anna asked while the cousins clashed swords, she had snuck in while the two were smack-talking.

She was dressed in a casual light brown and green dress.

"Um... I guess. I only really know a few other songs though," he answered modestly.

"So, Jack, since you two are identical, does that mean you can sing too?" Kristoff asked.

"I_ can_, but I'm not going to," Jack responded bluntly.

"Aw... come on Jacky, sing us a song," Eugene teased.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing!" Rapunzel and Astrid chanted, Anna, Kristoff, and Eugene joining in.

"No! I don't sing anymore," Jack snapped, then sighed when the others all took a step back away from him, "sorry, it's just that I don't sing anymore. Maybe when this is all over, I'll sing."

"When will this be over?" Anna asked.

"When we defeat Pitch and end a war before it starts," Nightlight answered.

"How are we, a bunch of young adults, suppose to take on the boogey man and his army?" Kristoff inquired.

"He has a point Jack, they're not exactly experienced, and I can't take Pitch on my myself, you know what happened last time I did," Nightlight said.

"Everything exploded. The explosion even destroyed you, half of you went into Pitch's cold heart through the dagger and the other half Manny saved and gave it to me when I fell in the ice, reviving me. Making us brothers," Jack said, then jokingly said, "you're right, you can't do that again, I don't want another brother."

Nightlight laughed and playfully nudge his brother.

"Then what are we going to do?" Astrid asked, "If we have to train, we will. But if we are going to do something, we should at least prepare and make a plan."

"True, true. Man, if only we had some children, it would be so much easier. Kids are Pitch's weakness, their hope and purity destroys his nightmares and children's tears can be turned into weapons," Jack said.

"Their tears can be turned into weapons?" Eugene asked. Nightlight held up his dagger.

"This was made by the tear of the baby MiM," Nightlight said.

"Wow, that's interesting. But we can't risk bringing a bunch of kids on a battle field, it's dangerous for even us," Eugene said.

"Um... how old do these children need to be?" Anna asked.

"Younger than 20. So only Merida would be considered a child," Jack said.

"So what if they just happened to be children that are trained in combat?" Anna asked.

"Then that would be a blessing. Why do you happen to know a bunch of kids who are ninjas?" Nightlight asked.

"The recruits!" Kristoff announced, catching up to Anna's thought process.

"The recruits? You mean the kids we met earlier?" Jack asked, turning to look at Armin and Eren talking on the other side of the room.

"Yes, but there are more of them, a lot more. All are between 15-18 years old. I'm sure we can get them to help us," Anna said.

"We'll have to ask Elsa if we could though," Kristoff said, Anna shook her head.

"Elsa isn't involved in military stuff, well I mean when it comes to the recruits and what they do. We need to talk to the Captain of the Guard," she said

"Captain Levi?" Jack asked, going rigid.

"No, he's only in charge of a special group of guards, "Special Operations" as we call them. No I'm talking about a man called Captain Erwin Smith," Anna said, reassuring Jack.

"Then let's go find this Captain Erwin Smith," Jack said.

Just as Jack finished talking, Hiccup let out a yelp of pain as Merida pinned him to the ground with her sword above his heart.

"Yes! I win!" the redhead exclaimed, jumping up and down in victory.

Hiccup got up and went back to the group as Merida danced around them.

"Did you let her win?" Astrid asked, Hiccup looked astonished at the accusation.

"You know what she's like when she wins, do you _think _I wanted her to win," he responded bluntly.

"Well now that your fight is over, let's go get some lunch and then find Elsa and Captain Erwin," Anna said.

The group left the barracks and headed back to the castle.

* * *

**Anna is barely 20, it's been a few years since Frozen. **

**This is my explanation of how Jack and Nightlight are brothers: **

**During the last great battle of the Golden Age, when Nightlight stabs Pitch in the heart with a diamond dagger made from the tiny Prince Lunar/Man-in-Moon, causing an explosion. It destroyed everything and everyone near the blast, sending Pitch plummeting to the earth with Nightlight stuck in the dagger near Pitch's cold, dark heart. **

**My explanation is that only _part_ of Nightlight was stuck, the other part was somehow saved by MiM and was embedded in the young Jack Overland when he fell in the ice, saving him and giving him a new life. Making him Jack Frost. **

**This is just a person theory and in no ways am I saying it's cannon. **

* * *

**I understand your grievances about me adding more characters. If I didn't add them, it would've been a bunch of OCs, because in the end, they would've needed at least some kids to help them defeat Pitch. **

**I just hope that you understand that I _am_ keeping to the original story that I had in mind when starting this adventure, and am just adding details and making this story more _mine_. **

**So if you've lost interest, that's fine. I'm happy you've stayed at least this long. But for future reverence, AoT characters will play a big part in helping them defeat Pitch and his army of villains and nightmares. **

**Oh and just fyi, for those who are still and the limb about Nightlight, he holds the secret to Jack's missing memories about his past life, the memories that concern Merida. **

**Please review. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	36. Mountain of Paper Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series, or Pixar. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Elsa sighed as she sat at her desk and stared at the mountain of paperwork that engulfed her normally neat office. She mentally cursed Hans for wrecking havoc once again and causing her to be away for four whole days. Then she cursed Jack Frost for creating more havoc that would cause her to be away even more.

_Why am I even worried about leaving again?_ Elsa thought, _I don't have to leave again. It's really none of my concern._

Pushing all thoughts about Jack Frost and Hans out of her mind, Elsa set to work going through the paperwork on her desk. About halfway through the first document, a knock came from the door.

"Enter," Elsa called, setting the document down. The door opened slightly and a butler stuck his head in.

"Your Majesty, Captain Smith is here to see you," he said.

"Good, let him in," Elsa said. The door opened wider and a man with vibrant blond hair came in and bowed in front of his Queen.

"You called for me, your Highness?" the Captain said, straightening from his bow.

"Yes, have a seat," Elsa said, motioning to a chair in front of the desk, the only chair that wasn't occupied by a stack of papers. The man sat.

"I'm sure everything went all right while I was gone?" Elsa asked.

"You were gone, your Majesty?" the Captain asked, cocking his head and smiling. Elsa smiled as well.

"That's good to hear. When I walked into here, I thought the country collapsed," Elsa said, gesturing to the stacks around the room.

"The people were too busy gossiping about the wedding to notice that you haven't shown yourself since then."

"Good. Last thing I need is worrying about trying to explain what is happening, mostly because _I_hardly know what's happening, " Elsa said, slightly bitter.

"I suppose your venture was successful though. I heard from Levi that the Princess and Kristoff were revived."

"Yes, it was successful, just...stressing, I suppose. Let's just say that one of my companions was very annoying, " Elsa said, frowning at even the thought of Jack.

"You're talking about the winter spirit, right?" Captain Erwin Smith asked. Elsa looked at him in shock.

"How did yo-"

"Levi tells me _everything_," Erwin said, interrupting Elsa. The Queen laughed softly.

"Alright, yes I'm talking about Jack Frost. To put it plainly, we're too much the same to get along, like the same side of two magnets. We repel each other," Elsa said, "Anyways, I expect a full report on my desk tomorrow morning."

"Yes, your Majesty," Erwin said, standing up and bowing. He went to the door and opened it.

"Oh, and Captain," Elsa called, making Erwin turn back to face her.

'Yes, your Majesty?" he asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on Jack Frost, as well as his brother. I don't want either one of them causing any mischief. I do not want Jack spreading rumors about the future," Elsa commanded.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't care. Have Levi babysit them, or Hanji. As long as they're not causing trouble," Elsa said twirling her hand.

"I live to serve you, my Queen," Erwin said. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Elsa sighed and returned back to her paperwork.

"Oh, I hope that they can keep that idiot of a Guardian out of my hair for as long as possible," Elsa muttered.

* * *

**Review. **


	37. Permission and Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians/Guardians of Childhood, or Pixar. **

**Hey look at me, I'm not dead!**

**Sorry I've been less active, I was participating in National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo). I would publish it but it's an original story with only a hint of fanfic 'cause I got bored. **

**Just fyi, I've fixed a fatal mistake I made in the end of chapter 34 and beginning of 35, check it out if you wish. It doesn't pertain to the plot, it was just something that would've been bugging me knowing I didn't fix it. **

**Anyways, enough of me jabbering, on with the story. **

**More new AoT characters introduced. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Take a seat, anywhere, we have plenty of room!" Anna said, swinging the door to the dinning room wide open to reveal the large room within. The others all ooed and awed. Servants were rushing in and out, setting platters of food on the large table. The group each took seats around the table, leaving a spot for Elsa and plenty others due to the almost too large table.

"Go ahead and eat. I'm sure Elsa will be here shortly," Anna said, digging into a plate filled with food.

"Your sister won't be joining you today. She's completely swamped with the paperwork she missed during the little adventure you all went on," a man who was leaning on the doorframe said.

"Oh," Anna said, setting her fork down and looking down for a moment, then she laughed. "Oh well, as long as she doesn't shut herself up all day. Everyone, this is Captain Erwin, the guy I told you about."

"I hope you were saying good things about me, Princess," Erwin said, walking into the room and bowing in front of the group.

"Wow, and I thought 'Punzie's hair was blond," Eugene whispered, commenting on the man's bright, yellow hair.

"Oh, you'll see a lot of interesting hair colors in this city, especially in the army," Erwin said, then glanced at Jack and Nightlight, "Except that bright of a white. I'm warning you two, Hanji's just aching to study you both, and not just for your hair color."

"I'd like to see them try-" Jack started but Nightlight shoved a roll into Jack's mouth, making him choke.

"Thank you, Captain, we appreciate your concern," Nightlight said quietly, smiling while Jack coughed and glared at his brother.

"Now you two are brothers, correct?" Erwin asked, smiling back at Nightlight.

"No, this kid's just trying to steal my style," Jack said, gesturing to Nightlight.

"Yes we're brothers, twins to be exact," Nightlight said, ignoring Jack's comment.

"Interesting, even more reason to watch out for Hanji," Erwin said, turning back to Anna, "I'm glad to see you wake, princess."

"It's glad to be awake, " Anna responded cheerfully, taking Kristoff's hand. "Oh, please have a seat captain. we have some things we must discuss with you."

"Thank you, your majesty," Erwin said, sitting down at the head of the table.

"We need your permission to recruit volunteers from the guard's recruits," Kristoff said. Anna then went on to explain their situation, Nightlight and Jack offering up information about Pitch and the training the cadets would undergo.

"Hm... I see, well I certainly won't stop any of my recruits to join your cause, and you'll have get one of the captains to survey their training. But I can't go as far to say I support any of my recruits risking their lives. But I have no power to stop you from going into the mess hall in thirty minutes and proposing your cause to whoever might be in there," Erwin said. Then he stood up and left the room.

"Well, I'm glad that went well," Jack said, taking a bite of the salad in front of him.

"What do you mean, 'went well?'" Anna asked.

"Obviously, he is saying yes," Jack pointed out.

"Well he did it in a very round about way," Merida said.

"That's because he was giving permission without actually giving permission, " Kristoff pointed out.

"Oh, because for him to give us permission, he'd have to consult Elsa," Anna said.

"Yes, exactly," Jack said.

"Well we should hurry up and eat. The recruits should be having lunch about now," Kristoff said.

"Yes, we should hurry," Anna agreed. The group finished eating and went back to the barracks, following some young recruits into the mess hall.

The room was large and had tables clustered together throughout the room. There were at least a hundred teenagers all ranging from 15 to 18.

The head guards ate at a table in the corner of the room. The casual conversations between the recruits all stopped when the group entered.

Soon the whole room fell into a hushed silence.

The group all looked at each other, not knowing who should speak first. Jack finally volunteered by stepping forward.

"Good afternoon, everyone. First off, by raise of hands, who here can see and hear me?" Jack asked. The whole room's hands went up. "Ah, good. Now as you probably know, Prince Hams-"

"Hans," Anna corrected.

"Right, Prince Hams posed as a priest and infiltrated the royal wedding," Jack continued.

A bunch of recruits booed at the mention of Hans. Some laughed at Jack getting the Prince's name wrong purposely.

"But what you _don't _know is that when he poisoned Kristoff and I, he put us under a nightmare sleep," Anna interjected. Gasps went around the room. "But we're fine now, obviously. "

"But, we've uncovered the source of where Hans got his nightmare poision," Jack said, getting serious, "Pitch Black, the bogey man as you know him. We found out that he is raising an army."

Whispers went around the room, but all hushed and the attention was brought back to the group.

"We are asking you, those who are younger than nineteen, to join us in the fight to vanquish Pitch's army before he strikes war on everything good in this world," Hiccup said.

"Why younger than nineteen?" a boy with dark brown hair and freckles asked.

"Because children are Pitch's weakness," Jack explained.

"Why should we help when there are enough of you as it is?" a bruised Jean said beside the boy with the freckles.

_To truly defeat Pitch Black and his growing army, we need an army. No one has ever defeated him alone without paying a terrible price, _Nightlight said, talking to all the recruits through their heads.

"What price?" a short girl with long blond hair asked.

"Unless you are immortal, you are destroyed, blown up into oblivion," Jack said somberly. Both brothers looked down, thinking of those who had perished in the last great battle of the Golden age.

"This is not a small task and we recommend none of you apply. We gaurentee most won't make it back home alive. None of you will return as the same person you are now. But we would be so very grateful for those of you who are brave enough to join," Merida said.

"Now, are there any more questions?" Eugene asked.

One person rose their hand, Eren Jaeger.

"Where do I sign up?" Eren asked.

* * *

**For those that don't know who the new people are, names will be given in the next two chapters. **

**Sorry if Eren's last name is spelt wrong, my computer's autocorrect thinks it's smarter than me. **

* * *

**Something I haven't done in a while: Mail time!**

**Guest: chapter 36 **

**Do you ship Eremika? **

**A: _Ugh, why do you have to ask the hard questions! That's really hard, since they're technically siblings, it seems a bit weird, though Geisha and Carla (Eren's parents) most likely didn't officially 'adopt' Mikasa it would be okay... I don't know! I don't think I'm going to ship any AoT since this is mainly focused on RotBTFD, except for cannon -cough- Jean-Marco -cough- but that's more of a friendship than romantic. _**

**If you have any more questions, comments, suggestions, requests, or rants of anger on my poor writing skills, please leave them down in the reviews, I read EVERY SINGLE ONE of them. **

**Thank you for bearing with me in this time of madness! **


	38. Meeting the 104th

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan, Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series, or Pixar.**

**Hey, so it's been a while, sorry about that.**

**I hope your holidays were wonderful.**

**Anyways, I know that you've been waiting a long time so I'll just shut up now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where do I sign up?" Eren asked, his green eyes sparkling with determination.

"I have a list," Hiccup said, taking out his notebook. Merida and Astrid snickered, knowing that Hiccup wouldn't miss an opportunity to make a list. Hiccup held the notebook and a pencil out to the boy and he moved through the maze of tables to where the group was standing. "Just write your name, age and where you originated."

"Alright," Eren said, writing his name down on the top of the page. When he was done, the page read:

Eren Jager, 15, Shiganshina.

"Welcome aboard, Eren Jager," Jack said, slapping the kid on the back, leaving an icy hand print on the boy's back, but the kid didn't seem to notice.

"We would like to sign up too," Armin said, standing up along with Mikasa.

"Alright we'll be glad to have you," Merida said as they followed Eren's lead. As the two other put their names down, three more recruits stood up as well, two boys, a muscular blonde and a tall brunet, and a blonde girl.

"Of course Eren would sign up for something dangerous, that suicidal manic," Jean commented to the freckled boy next to him a bit too loudly.

"What did you call me?" Eren asked, glaring at the dirty blond.

"Please, don't start fighting again," the boy next to Jean pleaded.

"Yeah, Jean, listen to your boyfriend!" a kid with a shaved head exclaimed teasingly.

"He's not my boyfriend," Jean said, "just shut up Connie."

"Yeah, we're just friends," the freckled boy agreed.

"Yeah whatever you guys say," Connie said, standing up and going to the notebook and writing his name and another name, "My friend Sasha isn't here but I'm sure she would like to join."

"Are you sure she would?" Nightlight asked, using telepathy.

"Will you have food?" Connie asked.

"Of course," Anna answered.

"Then she'll join," Connie answered, joining the group of recruits who stood by the group of royals and guardians.

"Jean, I know that you don't like to risk your life in any way but... I kinda want to join," the boy next to Jean said.

"I know, alright, but if we get killed, I'll beat you up," Jean said, both boys standing up.

"Hiccup, have we fed the dragons yet?" Astrid asked as a few more recruits wordlessly stood up and wrote their names down.

"Oh," Hiccup said, his eyes going wide, taking Astrid's hand and leading her out, turning back to their friends. "We'll meet up with you guys later. Meri, you're in charge of my notebook, thanks!"

"I swear, if we weren't cousins, I'd kill him," Merida said, shaking her head.

"Yeesh, you really are a violent one, aren't you princess?" Jack asked, putting his arm around Merida's shoulders.

"You should see me with a target," Merida smirked.

"Even without a target," Jack said, letting her go and rubbed his staff at the place that Merida had shot at when they first met, cooing softly. "This was my favorite staff."

"Brother, that's the only staff you have," Nightlight pointed out.

"So who are you?" Eren asked Nightlight, Armin and Mikasa standing on either side of him.

"I am Nightlight, Guardian of Courage and the former protector of the Man in the Moon. I am also Jack's twin brother," Nightlight thought, placing a hand over his heart and bowing, glowing brightly.

"That's a cool dagger," Mikasa said, gesturing to the tip of Nightlight's staff.

"It's made out of the tears of the baby MiM," Jack interjected. The three looked at him startled.

"I am able to turn the tears of children into magnificent weapons," Nightlight explained.

"Can you do that?" Connie asked Jack.

"No, but I can do this," Jack said, drawing a bird on the ground with frost and animating it, it flew around the room before exploding, snow falling throughout the room, the captains all looked up startled.

"What the heck!" Levi exclaimed, entering the mess hall, Jack hid behind his brother.

"Look Levi, snow in summer, we haven't seen that in years!" Hanji exclaimed running up to the short man.

"Is Queen Elsa here?" Levi asked.

"No, but Jack Frost is," Hanji said, pointing at the group, recruits still writing their names down, Levi walked over to the group.

"What is going on here?" Levi asked sternly, his face in a permanent look of displeasure.

"We're helping them defeat the King of Nightmares, Captain," Mikasa said.

"Did Erwin authorize this?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at the group.

"Yes, to a point," Anna answered.

"To a point, care to explain further, your Highness?" Levi asked.

"Well, he said that we would have to have to have one of the captains supervise while we train them," Anna said.

"Oh, I'll do it! I'm an excellent supervisor!" Hanji said, coming up to the group and running into Levi.

"Says who?" Levi asked, crossing his arms and looking up at the other captain.

"I watch over Eren all the time, and he's perfectly fine," Hanji said.

"Yes, but who can take him down if he ever-" he started, then glanced at the group, "Never mind, you know what I mean."

"I do?" Hanji asked.

"Yes," Levi pressed between clenched teeth.

"Still, you always get to the fun jobs, while I'm stuck here," Hanji whined, pouting her lip.

"Oh suck it up, you're an adult," Levi barked.

"Oh, right, gosh dang it," Hanji said, kicking a pile of snow that had accumulated during their argument.

"I'll supervise," Levi said, turning back to the group.

"I prefer Captain Hanji," Jack said, peeking up from Nightlights armor.

"Well I'm not giving you a choice in the matter, especially since Eren Jager is on the top of your list," Levi said, holding up the notebook.

"What's so special about that kid," Eugene asked, looking at the boy as he played in the snow with his friends.

"That is classified, even to royalty," Levi said, looking at the boy as well, "Oi, stop playing in the snow, you'll get hyperthermia!"

"But Heicho, I'm not cold," Eren whined, building a snow man with Mikasa.

"It's true, Sir, Shiganshina was actually pretty cold. We're used to it," Armin said as he made a snow angel.

"Yes, I spent quite some time in Shiganshina," Jack said, smiling fondly.

"Anyways, I'll be supervising the training these brats will go through," Levi said, holding out the notebook, Merida taking it and putting it away, "Their regular training begins in one hour, so they begin then."

"Alright we'll be there," Nightlight thought, leading the rest of the group out.

"Hey, frost boy, you have to clean up the mess when this snow melts," Levi said. Jack turned and smirked.

"Who said anything about it melting and causing a mess?" Jack asked, calling his strongest wind to blow all the snow out of the open windows and doors. Some of the recruits, including Eren, whined as their creations were blown away and melted once they exited the mess hall into the summer heat.

"Tch, brat," Levi said, glaring at Jack. He grinned and followed the others out.

"He's going to beat you up," Kristoff said, meeting Jack just outside the door.

"I don't care, what is life if you can't have any fun now and then," Jack responded.

"You are a really interesting boy, Jack Frost," Kristoff said, Jack laughed.

"Interesting? Yes. Boy? Not even close," Jack said, before leaving Kristoff and catching up with Nightlight and Merida.

"What a weird person," Kristoff said, watching as Jack went and teased one of Merida's curls, getting punched in his arm as Nightlight laughed at him.

"Being weird can be good sometimes," Anna said, walking beside Kristoff. He smiled at her.

"When it comes to you, I wouldn't ask for anything more," Kristoff said, taking Anna's hand and kissing it, making her giggle.

"And I ask for nothing more than who you already are, along with Sven," Anna said. Kristoff stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Sven, he doesn't know I'm awake!" Kristoff exclaimed, letting go of Anna and heading to the stables frantically. Anna told Rapunzel that she and Kristoff would be at the stables and would meet them in the training room.

"Alright, see you then," Rapunzel said, smiling and waving at Anna before she ran and caught up to Kristoff.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I know it isn't what some of you like, but I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please review.**


	39. Reindeers are better than Guardians

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians of Childhood serieses, or Pixar.**

**Hello! Sorry it's been awhile, I know this one is a bit short but next time will be special. To celebrate 40 chapters and reaching 5,000 views.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sven was laying in his bed of straw as the stables boy once again tried to feed him.

"Come on, boy, you've got to eat," the boy urged, holding out the large carrot. Sven just turned his head away and stared at the wall, completely depressed.

The boy left, putting the carrot beside the animal, feeling helpless at his attempt to comfort the animal. The reindeer had hardly eaten since the royal wedding.

The stable boy didn't know exactly what had happened, but he had heard from one of the other servants that something terrible had happened to the bride and groom.

As the boy made his way out of the special stables where only the Royal horses were kept, he literally ran into Kristoff.

The Ice Master mumbled apologies as he made his way to the stall where Sven was kept. The Princess was right behind him, also running into the boy.

"Oomph, sorry, I didn't see you there, sorry," the girl fumbled as she tried to catch up to her fiancé.

The boy looked after them in confusion but dismissed it as he continued on with his duties.

"Sven!" Kristoff cried as he barreled into the stall, tackling the reindeer in a big hug. The animal perked right up, nuzzling his owner.

Kristoff picked up the carrot beside him and held it out, the animal consuming in in one big bite. The man could tell his friend had hardly eaten anything in the last four days so he turned to Anna who was waiting in the door way.

"Can you go get some more carrots, please?" Kristoff asked. Anna smiled and nodded, leaving.

Sven clung to Kristoff, shaking like an overexcited dog that hadn't seen it's master in years.

"Sh... I'm here now, don't worry," Kristoff hushed, stroking the reindeer.

Anna quickly returned with a large basket full of carrots and a bucket of water.

"Here," Anna said, holding out the buckets. Kristoff took them gratefully.

Anna sat beside her fiancée and helped him feed the malnourished reindeer.

Sven finally fell asleep, something he hadn't done in four days.

"Poor boy, he must have really thought I was dead," Kristoff said, putting a blanket on his sleeping friend.

"It kind of makes you think," Anna said, "What if the others never bothered checking if we were still alive, what if they just went ahead and buried us?"

"Feeling morbid today, are we?" Kristoff asked, setting more food and water out for Sven.

"Just a bit," Anna said, smirking as the two exited the stall, immediately running into a girl talking to the stable boy in the doorway of the stables.

"Just give her oats and water," the girl said, holding the lead (lead rope?) to a very large animal behind her.

"Alright, miss," the boy answered timidly, looking at the animal that was out of Kristoff and Anna's view. The girl gave the boy the lead.

"Hello," Anna greeted, approaching the two.

"Greetings," the girl responded, turning to Kristoff and Anna just as a giant goose looking thing came into the stables.

"What animal is that?" Kristoff asked.

"This is Kailash, she's a Great Snow Goose," the girl explained.

"Kristoff, look how lovely she is," Anna said, petting the large bird.

"Uh... yeah, she's really... nice looking, Anna," Kristoff said, eyeing the bird warily. Anna glanced at him and chuckled.

"So two Guardians don't freak you out but a large goose will?" Anna teased, not noticing the girl becoming intrigued by their conversation.

"At least Jack and the Light boy aren't incredibly giant," Kristoff reasoned.

"Jack, as in Jack Frost?" The girl interrupted. Anna and Kristoff glanced at her, remembering that she was there.

"Um, yeah, do you know him?" Anna asked.

"Not personally," the girl answered, "Do you know where I could find him?"

"Why do you want to know?" Anna asked warily.

"Because, I'm looking for his older brother," the girl explained.

"Oh, then you can just follow us. We're meeting up with them and the rest of our friends anyways," Anna said, then starting to leave the stables, but Kristoff pulled her back by her wrist.

"Wait, can we trust her?" he whispered.

"I don't see why we can't," Anna whispered back.

"But we don't even know who she is," Kristoff reasoned.

"You could always ask," the girl whispered between them, smirking in a way that resembled Jack's.

"Who are you, then?" Kristoff asked in a normal volume.

"My name is Katherine, Guardian of Storytelling. You most likely know me as Mother Goose," the girl responded.

* * *

**You can't have Nightlight without his beloved Katherine, another character from the books. **

**I need ideas for members of Pitch's gang, it's still a whiles away but I need an idea of what the group is going to be facing against. **

**Those who are AoT fans, yay or nay on Eren having some kind of power, other than Titan shifting, Titans don't exist in this universe. If your infavour, what should replace his shifting?**

**Thank you all for bearing with me through this long journey, I'll try to update more in this upcoming year, possibly twice a month instead of just once. **

**Please leave comments,questions, suggestions, and angry rants as a review.**


	40. My Katherine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians series, or Pixar.**

**Revenge of the Priest is now one year old!**

**Sorry that its been a while, school became nuts and I still don't have enough time to write, but here we are, Chapter 40.**

**I would like to thank you for being patient and understanding, I know I'm not the easiest author to get along with.**

**I'm thinking of doing something special for our one year anniversary, I don't know what yet, so if you have any ideas, I would _love _to hear them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alright, brats," Levi announced in the large training building where all of the young teens were gathered. They were all standing with their fists over their hearts, dressed in white pants and a button up shirt.

"If you were stupid enough to sign up to go defeat the 'bogey man,' then you will have your afternoon training with the Princess's friends," Levi continued, "Those of you who were smart, you will have training with Mike and Hanji Zoe."

Groans from those who didn't sign up filled the room, as the few who signed Hiccup's notebook departed from the group and headed over to where the five friends were; Hiccup, Astrid, Anna, and Kristoff had not yet returned.

"Alright, I'm going to read off your names. When you hear your name, raise your hands and say, 'here,'" Merida instructed.

"Aw... I wanted to read," Jack whined, getting a smack upside his head from Nightlight.

"Too bad; Hiccup's my cousin," Merida said, opening the leather bound notebook to the list.

"Fine, even though I'm considered a God in Nordic legend," Jack said.

"Your also an old woman who kidnaps young women on the eve of their wedding in Scottish legend," Merida remarked.

Jack's face paled and he fell silent, walking over to the corner and staring at the wall. The other four and the recruits all snickered and laughed.

"Alright, enough with that," Merida said, chuckling, "First off, Eren Jaeger."

"Here!" The angsty teen responded.

"Mikasa Ackerman?" Merida continued.

"Here," the solemn girl replied, fiddling with her scarf.

Levi silently walked over and leaned against the wall, observing unnoticed.

"Armin Arlet?"

"Here," the blond boy said.

"Krista Lenz?"

"Here," a short girl with long blonde hair said. She looked almost too sweet to be in the Royal guard.

"Ymir?"

"Here," a dark-haired, freckled girl beside Krista said.

"Annie, Bertholt, and Reiner?"

"Here," the blond girl, tall brown-haired boy, and muscular blond boy said.

"Jean Kirstein?"

"Here," Jean said, a little unenthusiastically.

"Marco Bott?"

"Polo!" A kid from the back of the group called.

"Shut up, idiot," a girl responded to the boy, kicking him.

"Oi, knock it off you two!" Levi called, glaring at the two; they stiffened.

"I'm here," the freckled boy standing beside Jean said.

"Connie Springer and Sasha Braus?"

"Here!" the two from the back called unanimously.

Merida called out around ten more names and they all answered without incident.

"Alright, Jack, Night', your turn," Merida said, snapping the notebook closed.

Jack jumped up from his corner and the brothers stood in front of the group of teens.

Before they could say a word, both Guardians felt the air shift and a shiver run up their spine right before the doors burst open and a girl wearing a yellow coat came barreling towards the group.

The brothers both let out a scream and hid behind their friends as Anna and Kristoff rejoined the group.

"Jack Frost, you come out and face me like a man!" the girl exclaimed.

"Technically, I'm a forever boy," Jack remarked behind Merida.

"You know what I mean," the girl huffed, glaring at the frost spirit.

Merida glanced between the two before stepping away from Jack, not wanting to get involved with whatever was going on.

The girl in yellow smiled at Merida before charging at Jack and smacking him hard in the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" Jack demanded, holding his face where she slapped.

"You took my Nightlight away from me," the girl answered, Nightlight peeked out of his hiding place behind Rapunzel.

"So you aren't mad at me for leaving?" Nightlight asked.

The girl rolled her eyes at him. "Of course not. You were just helping your idiotic brother," she said, softening. Nightlight bounded out of his hiding place and embraced the girl.

"Oh, my Katherine, how I've missed you!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, you're Katherine?" Merida asked. The girl nodded.

"Yes, I am Katherine Shalazar, Guardian of Storytelling, also known as Mother Goose," Katherine said, bowing to the group. She straightened and held Nightlight's hand as she looked at the recruits, who were staring at her curiously.

"You chose a nice group of children," Katherine commented.

"Thanks, but they chose themselves," Jack said.

"Even better," Katherine smiled.

"So, shall we just have them do their normal exercises?" Nightlight suggested.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, I want to see how they fight," she answered.

"Alright," Jack said, then cleared his throat, getting the recruits' attention. "We want to see how physically in shape you are, so we want you all to run through your normal training routine, specifically your hand-to-hand combat."

"Do as he says, everyone get in pairs and run through the knife versus hand drills," Captain Levi ordered.

Most of the recruits went into a corner of the training room and came back with wooden knives, pairing off with those who didn't have knives. The group watched as the teens all spared with each other.

"They fight well," Merida commented, "some are a bit shaky but I can see potential in all of them."

"You have a good eye," Captain Levi commented.

"Of course I do. I am my father's daughter after all," Merida said.

"Yes, Uncle Fergus is one of the best warriors in all of Scotland," Hiccup said, striding towards the group.

"Only his older brother compared," Merida said.

"Ah, so you're a Viking too?" Levi asked.

"Half, yes," Merida nodded.

"Not bad for a Princess," Jack commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rapunzel, Anna, and Merida demanded. Jack raised his hands in defense.

"Nothing, I just meant that most princesses I've seen were weak, dainty things," Jack defended.

"Well, you underestimate us too much, Frost," Merida said, "I could easily take you down."

"Oh really?" Jack asked, "Well, I _am_ a master of martial arts."

"Jack, stop running your mouth and fight her," Katherine ordered.

"Yes, Mother Goose," Jack said, smirking at the girl and putting his staff against the wall. Levi went and got a wooden knife, explaining the basics of the exercise.

"Alright, let's do this," Merida said, taking the knife and lunging at Jack. He barely dodged her attack, but was only to be met by Merida attacking him from the back, hitting him with the wooden weapon. "I win."

"See, I didn't go easy on her," Hiccup said to Astrid, who rolled her eyes but smiled.

Jack kneeled on the ground, not quite accepting that he was defeated.

"Aw, poor little brother got beat up by a girl," Nightlight teased. Jack jumped up and lunged at him, knocking his brother to the ground, taking the knife away from Merida on his way down.

"What was that, brother?" Jack demanded, pinning NIghtlight to the ground. The spectral boy laughed and kneed Jack off of him, taking a fighting stance with his fists raised.

"Ah, don't you just love brotherly love?" Katherine asked, watching as the two Guardians began to spar.

"Are they always like this?" Anna asked.

"Sometimes, it doesn't help that they don't live in the same place," Katherine answered.

"They don't?" Eugene asked.

"No, Nightlight and I live in Santoff Clausen, an enchanted city run by my adoptive father, Ombric. Nightlight and I help run things," Katherine answered.

"And where does Jack live?" Kristoff asked.

"Um… I'm not sure," Katherine said. The group then turned their attention back to the sparing brothers.

"I will be victorious!" Jack exclaimed, rushing at Nightlight with the wooden knife.

Nightlight blocked his attack, bringing his arm up and intertwining it with Jack's knife arm, twisting it so that he dropped it. Nightlight then twisted Jack's arm behind him, Jack crying out in pain as Nightlight forced him to his knees.

Merida found herself cringing at the sound of Jack in pain; something about that sound made her think of her lost friend.

"I win, once again," Nightlight said, letting Jack go.

"One day, I'll win," Jack assured.

"Against the protector of the man in the moon? I doubt it," Nightlight laughed.

"Don't underestimate me yet, brother," Jack smirked.

"Enough, you two," Katherine ordered. Nightlight stepped away from Jack and walked over to Katherine, taking her hand.

"So, are their combat skills to your liking?" Levi asked, coming up to the group.

"For how young they are, they're all quite skilled," Rapunzel said.

"Yes, but they will need more than just physical skill if we are to take down Pitch Black," Jack said.

"What? Are you wanting to do a full psychiatric exam as well?" Levi asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, not in the way you think," Katherine answered, "We will evaluate their mental health by reading their dreams."

"Which we'll have to do later when they're all asleep," Nightlight said.

"Okay, lights out is 9:00 pm," Levi said.

"Alright, me and Jack will come over around ten," Katherine said.

"Why not Nightlight?" Eugene asked.

"Because I still need to protect you all," Nightlight answered, "especially now since Anna and Kristoff are awake."

"We would be more likely to have nightmares," Kristoff agreed.

"And if we need him, we only have to call," Katherine said.

"I shall always come to your rescue," Nightlight said, kissing Katherine's hand.

"And I will never leave you," Katherine promised.

"Uck, that's gross," Jack said, gagging and sticking his tongue out.

"You said it," Merida agreed.

"Don't worry, you'll both find someone to love," Anna assured them.

"Maybe you will fall for each other," Rapunzel giggled. Jack smiled at Merida as she rolled her eyes, smiling so small that only Jack and Hiccup noticed.

Just then, the steward entered the building, looking around and smiling as he saw the group.

"Ah, here you all are," the steward said, walking up to the group, "Queen Elsa has requested you all join her for tea."

"Okay, we'll be right there," Anna answered.

"Very good," the steward said, bowing and departing.

"Just have them do their normal training exercises," Katherine told Levi.

"Fine," Levi said.

The group left and Anna and Kristoff led them back to the castle to have tea with the Queen of Arendelle.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed reading, things will start picking up pace after the tea party, meaning they'll be going to London soon. There, everything changes.**

**Thanks for your support through this whole endeavor, I can't even comprehend that I started this a whole year ago. **

**Please leave anny comments, questions, suggestions, and or angry rants as reviews. **

**Thank you!**


	41. Never Leave

**Disclaimer: I do not own AoT, Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians of Childhood, or Pixar. **

**Hey...so it's been a while, things got kinda crazy with school. NaNoWriMo happened again in April, so I wrote _another_ novel. But it made me _super_ behind on all of my other stories. **

**School's over for the summer so hopefully, fingers cross, I'll be able to write more. **

**Anyways, you probably didn't come here to hear my life's story. So I'll just let you read now, if you even read these things...****Enjoy! **

* * *

"Oh, I'm glad you all made it," Elsa said, as the group entered a large room. Tables were set up throughout the space with tea sets and centerpieces of sweets and small sandwiches on their surfaces.

"Free food, like we'd pass that up," Jack said, getting smacked in the back of the head by Nightlight and Katherine.

"Manners," Katherine ordered. Elsa blinked at her.

"Um... who are you?" Elsa asked politely.

"Katherine Shalazar, Guardian of Storytelling," Katherine said, curtsying.

"_Another_ guardian," Elsa asked, her eye twitching.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I am more behaved than Nightlight and Jack combined," Katherine assured.

"Then we'll get along fine then," Elsa said.

"My Katherine, are you saying that I'm not behaved?" Nightlight asked, shocked and tears brimming his eyes.

"Of course not my Nightlight," Katherine said, "I'm saying that I'm _more _behaved than you."

"Oh, she dissed you good," Jack teased.

"Knock it off Jack, sit down and drink some tea," Katherine ordered.

Jack's mouth opened to say something but he shut it and sat down quietly, a butler coming up and pouring Jack some tea. He sipped it quietly.

Katherine smirked at him and was surprised when Elsa embraced her.

"Where have you been all of these days?" Elsa demanded, holding the physically smaller girl tightly.

The others sat down at the tables, Merida and Nightlight sitting at Jack's table. Hiccup and Astrid joined them.

"Santoff Clausen," Katherine answered.

"Never leave," Elsa cried, letting the girl go and joining Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene at the table next to Jack's.

"Elsa, can I ask you something?" Merida asked, turning her body to face the Queen.

"Of course, Merida. What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Do you have any letter owls or falcons?" Merida asked.

"Yes, we have owls; they're kept in a tower in the south part of the castle," Elsa answered. "Why?"

"I'm thinking of writing to an old friend," Merida answered.

"Kit?" Hiccup asked, Merida nodded.

"Well, just write your letter and have a servant take it to one of the handlers. They're secure it onto one of the owls," Elsa said.

"Thanks," Merida said, "Hiccup, can I borrow a page from your notebook?"

"Sure, here," Hiccup said, handing her his notebook and pencil, Merida then started to write her letter.

"Who's Kit?" Jack asked.

"He's a really old friend of mine," Merida responded. Jack raised his eyebrow.

"King Christopher II of England," Elsa stated.

"Yes, but he's called Kit by his friends," Merida clarified, glancing up from her writing.

"Aw, that's a cute name," Anna cooed.

"Yeah, his father's the one who started it," Merida explained, finishing her letter, "Can you all listen and make sure it sounds right? My mother says that it helps to fix any mistakes."

"Sure, I write my fair share of letters and proof reading is always the best way to go," Elsa said.

Merida cleared her throat and held the letter up to read:  
_My Dearest Kit, _  
_I apologize for not writing to you sooner. I know you understand why. Unfortunately, my reasons for writing now are much bigger than a friendly call. Something quite dangerous is afoot. I was attending her royal Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle's, wedding, when Prince Hans attacked her and the groom. Me and my newfound friends, (yes I have friends, stop laughing) have discovered a plot set by Pitch Black, the Bogey Man. He intends to build an army of dark creatures and villains, housing them in Nightmare Tunnel in London. Queen Elsa has given us _solders_ to attack the evil army before they can wreak havoc. We ask permission to house ourselves in your castle so we may fight the battle closer to it's source. We await your reply. _  
_With all my love, your best fr__iend,_

_Merida Dunbroch._

_P.S. congratulations on little Christopher III's healthy birth, I can't wait to see my little Godson._

"He made _you _the Godmother?" Hiccup asked, laughing at the prospect of Merida raising a child. Merida stared at him with a deadpan glare that rivaled even Captain Levi's.

"Shut up Hiccup," Merida said.

"I heard no drastic errors. I think it's good enough to send," Elsa said.

Merida nodded in appreciation at her and ripped the page out, folding it up and drawing her crest on the front. She then gave it to a butler with instructions to tie to their fastest owl. She sat back down and drank the rest of her tea.

"Everyone, Kristoff and I want to tell you something," Anna said, and after a short minute of silence, all eyes turned to her. "We know that things are hectic right now and that this probably isn't the vast time, but just hear us out alright," Anna rambled.

"You and Kristoff still want to get married," Elsa stated. Anna sighed in relief and held Kristoff's hand.

"Anna, we all came to see you get married," Rapunzel explained, "Why would you think that we would oppose that you do?"

"I dunno, just so much has changed in the last few days," Anna said, looking down.

"We were hoping to get married by Grandpapi, and have a small reception after, since it's such short notice," Kristoff explained.

"Kristoff, dear, we already have tons of people still staying here for the wedding. You're fine with Grandpapie marrying you, but if we are going to have a reception, we'll make it a full out party," Elsa said.

"Could we do it tomorrow, or is that _too _soon?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "Tomorrow is perfect," she said.

"Yay, now I can finally see if Merida can dance yet," Hiccup teased. Merida punched his arm.

"I can dance. My mother had me take lessons," Merida said.

"You'll save a dance with me, won't you?" Jack asked, Merida opened her mouth but Hiccup interrupted her.

"Of course, you're the only boy who can approach her without getting your head cut off," Hiccup answered. Merida glared at him and the Viking just grinned at her.

"Don't worry, Princess. I am highly qualified in the art of dance," Jack said, smiling.

"Yes, because _that's_ what I'm worried about," Merida mumbled, rolling her eyes.

The group continued to converse, drink tea, and eat sandwiches, then after everyone finished, they all split off to freshen up and rest before dinner. Elsa had rooms set up for Jack, Nightlight, and Katherine.

Once Merida had taken a bath and changed into a clean dress, she sat in her room's parlor, working on a small tapestry. She suddenly heard a knock on her door. She answered it and found Jack standing outside.

"Hey, Princess, want to go on an adventure?" Jack asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Merida asked, intrigued.

* * *

**Just to be clear, Jack sees Katherine as a mother/older sister figure in his life. Even as a human he respected his mother so when he's told to do something by someone who he has that kind of relationship with, he obeys... most of the time. Plus, Katherine is scarier than Pitch Black himself when she's angry. **

**Review if you so desire. **


	42. Was that a Date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians of Childhood**

**Dear Jarida shippers, prepare! The ship is strong in this chapter.**

**To those who don't personly ship Jarida, understand that I ship what I ship. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack, where are you taking me?" Merida asked as Jack led her through the castle, whilst she wore a blindfold.

"You'll see," Jack answered, moving her out of the way of a passing servant. He glanced at the two curiously, but went on his way to complete his task. Jack led the redhead outside and towards the stables. "We're almost there."

"Why does it smell like horses? Are we going horseback riding?" Merida asked, curious to what the white haired boy had planned.

"Better," Jack answered. He stopped by the entrance, holding Merida still. "Wait here."

"Okay," Merida answered, "Like I can go anywhere else."

"Just because you're blind doesn't mean you're completely incapacitated," Jack said, "I bet you're trained to be able to defend yourself if you ever were blinded."

"I was, actually," Merida said, "It was one of the few lessons I enjoyed from my mum."

"I thought so," Jack said, smiling, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Merida answered. She heard Jack walk into the stables, leaving her completely alone. She touched her blindfold, a scarf made of silky fabric that was smooth on her fingers. Jack had said that it was a special Asian Silk, given to him by the Tooth Fairy. She heard servants come and go out of the stables to do their daily tasks. For the most part, they seemed to ignore Merida, but she felt the gaze of a few now and then.

A short moment later, she heard a strange sound from inside the stables and Jack's familiar, barefoot footsteps approach her. She heard the sound of feathers rustling and Merida wondered what kind of creature Jack had brought out.

"Alright, I'm going to take your blindfold off," Jack said, warning Merida so she wouldn't be shocked when he touched her with his icy cold fingers.

Merida stood still as Jack took off the blindfold, carefully untying the knot in the back. Once she was free, she opened her eyes and saw a giant goose standing before her.

Jack walked back around and stood by the large bird. It nuzzled Jack playfully. He, in turn, stroked it's beak as he said, "This is Kailiash. She's a Giant Himalayan Snow Goose."

"Can I touch her?" Merida asked.

"Yes, give me your hand," Jack said and took her hand, placing it on Kailiash's goose leaned into Merida's touch and bowed her large white head as she let Merida stroke her luscious white feathers.

"Where did she come from?" Merida whispered in awe.

"She's Katherine's," Jack answered, "She's the reason people call Kat 'Mother Goose.'"

"Oh, I see," Merida answered. Kailiash let Merida stroke her neck, Merida running her fingers through her soft feathers. Kailiash leaned into Merida and nuzzled her, making Merida giggle. Jack smiled at her, getting that weird feeling again, the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

"Would you like to ride her?" Jack asked. Merida looked at him in shock.

"But, isn't she Katherine's?" Merida asked, still continuing to stroke the large bird.

"Yes, but she gave me permission to take her out," Jack explained, "I can only take you up so high, but on Kailiash, we can soar through the skies."

Merida's eyes grew bright at the thought of going up into the sky again.

Jack took her hand and led her to Kailiash's back, where a saddle waited for them. Jack helped Merida on and he sat behind her.

"Here, let me tie my hair back so it won't be in your face," Merida said, reaching back to braid her hair.

"No, it's fine, I don't mind it at all," Jack said, stopping her. Merida looked at him like he was insane. Most people would complain by her crazy, red locks getting into their mouth and eyes, but Jack just smiled at her. She noticed that his smile was a lot more genuine than his classic smirk he always gave.

"Alright, um, shall we go then?" Merida asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Oh, yeah," Jack said, reaching around Merida for Kailiash's reins, letting Merida hold them but keeping his hands beside hers, trying not to touch her with his icy coldness.

"Go, Kailiash," he cooed, "nice and easy."

Kailiash honked and spread her wings, flapping them as she ran to gain momentum. Soon, they were in the air, Jack instructing Merida on how to steer the Snow Goose.

"So, just like a horse?" Merida asked, looking back at Jack. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, just like a horse," he answered, then taught her how to guide Kailiash to go higher. Soon, Merida had the hang of it and they were passing the cloud layer. Merida closed her eyes and leaned back into Jack's chest, her hair flying around in the wind.

Jack couldn't stop smiling at her, taking in every detail of her. How the falling sun made her fiery hair come alight. How her smile lit up her face and softened her features, making her look softer than she was. How her dark blue dress flowed around her and how warm she felt on his chest.

How she made him feel warm inside, like he was still alive, still had warm blood running through his veins instead of ice-cold blood that consumed his being. She made him feel alive, something he hadn't felt in ages. He didn't want this moment to end; he wanted to forever see her completely at peace, always a smile on her face, to let her have this much freedom in the world.

Merida didn't want this moment to end either. She loved how clear the air was, how the fading sunlight danced across the clouds. She hadn't felt this free since she was a child, before responsibilities came and sucked her life away. She loved how the cool wind kissed her face and flowed through her hair.

But most of all, she didn't want to move from Jack's chest. For once, he wasn't unbearably cold; in fact, she could have sworn he had started to radiate heat. He almost made her forget about the loss she'd had in her life, made her forget all her troubles and just focus on the moment they were both enjoying.

The moment lasted maybe ten minutes, but for Merida and Jack, it lasted an eternity. The only sound was Kailiash's wings beating through the sky. But soon, she began to descend, knowing that the two had to be back when the sun set. Jack let the goose lead herself, the animal perfectly capable of it.  
Merida had opened her eyes as they descended, sad to see the moment gone, but she knew she would never forget that feeling of being free. Nor would she forget how her heart fluttered in her chest in an unfamiliar way when she craned her neck up and looked up into Jack's eyes.

She pushed the feeling away as a side effect of being up in the sky too high, but her heart told her otherwise. But she did not, could not, acknowledge those kinds of feelings, not yet. It was too soon.

Once the two were back on the ground, Jack helped Merida down from the goose. Katherine was waiting for them at the stable doors. Kailiash waddled over to her adoptive mother, nuzzling the girl.

"Did you two have fun?" Katherine asked, taking Kailiash's reins. Jack looked to Merida as the redhead nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, very much. Thank you for letting us ride her," Merida said, grinning at the Guardian of Storytelling. Katherine smiled at her and nodded, then discreetly glanced at Jack and gave him a wink. He raised an eyebrow at his basically-sister-in-law as she entered the stables with Kailiash. He was surprised when Merida suddenly hugged him. "Thank you Jack, for taking me flying. It was truly memorable."

"It was truly my pleasure, Merida," Jack said, hugging the girl back, but being careful not to freeze her dress or hair. She let go and he led her back to her room. When they got back to her door, she hesitated. "Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Jack, why did you take me flying?" Merida asked, looking at the boy. He fell silent for a moment, thinking of why he _had_ brought her flying.

"To be honest, because I knew it would make you smile," Jack answered, "I knew that you enjoyed it when I took you up myself, but I knew that I only gave you a sliver of what it's like up in the clouds, and since Kailiash lets me ride her, I knew she would let you ride as well. I decided to take the chance to give you as much of my experience as I could."

Merida nodded, lost in thought for a moment.

"So...that wasn't a date?" Merida asked, arching her eyebrows. Jack's cheeks grew red.

"I-I-I don't know, unless you wanted it to be a date. I mean that wasn't really my intention-" Jack stammered, Merida laughed and interrupted him by giving him a soft kiss on his cheek, making Jack turn even redder. He opened his mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words, so he closed it.

"Did I just render the great Jack Frost silent?" Merida asked, amused.

"N-no," Jack said, his face growing as red as Merida's hair, "That just has never happened before."

"What?" Merida asked.

"A girl kissing me first, at least...I don't think that's ever happened before," Jack said, getting a feeling that he'd forgotten something that his brain was desperately trying to remember. "Anyways, I'll, uh, see you at dinner."

"Alright," Merida said, "I'll see you at dinner."

Before he could make an even bigger fool of himself, Jack walked away, not looking back until he heard Merida's door click shut. He looked back at the closed door and sighed, stopping to lean against the wall. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, going over the events of that evening. He then bolted from the wall and headed to Hiccup and Astrid's room.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it, I really enjoyed writting this chapter. **

**Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions, and or angry rants as reviews. **

**Thank you **


	43. Advice From a Viking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians of Childhood series, or Pixar. **

**Sorry for this being late, I've been distracted. **

**Anyways, I hope you're having a fun and safe summer. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Jack walked fast down the hall towards Hiccup's room.

"Hiccup!" Jack called as he pounded on Hiccup's door. Hiccup opened the door, staring curiously at the white-haired boy.

"Hey, Jokul," Hiccup said when he opened the door. He saw Jack's expression and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I need some advice," Jack answered, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, come right in," Hiccup answered, pushing the door wider, letting Jack in. "Astrid's out feeding the dragons."

"Thank you," Jack said.

"So what's up, Jokul?" Hiccup asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I mean for the most part," Jack said.

"Well, what's wrong then?" Hiccup asked, "Is Merida alright?"

"She's fine, this is mainly about me. I mean, partly about her, but mainly about me," Jack answered, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked again, getting worried.

"Um... I think I'm in love with your cousin," Jack answered. Hiccup's expression went blank in shock.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Please, don't make me say it again," Jack pleaded, becoming a lot more awkward than the carefree Guardian he was.

"Oh I heard you, I just wanted to know if I heard right," Hiccup said, sitting down in a chair, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"I haven't been this sure about something in my entire existence," Jack replied, his face serious as well.

"Jack, you've been around her a lot these last few days. You know she loved someone before; it may have been a blossoming love, but she still had feeling for him, and I think she has to yet to recover," Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah I know, that's where things gets complicated," Jack said, reaching into his neckline and pulling out the Celtic Knot necklace he wore underneath his shirt.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hiccup asked, standing up and grabbing the pendant, the pendant that Merida gave the boy from England. Hiccup looked up at Jack's face and the white haired boy nodded.

"I don't want to tell her... yet," Jack answered.

"That seems the most logical way, for now at least," Hiccup said, rubbing his chin.

"The weird thing is, I can't remember anything that involves Merida," Jack said. Hiccup's eyes went wide.

"How is that possible?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything about Merida, or the exact place where I grew up," Jack answered, "I keep getting moments where I almost remember things, but I never quite remember exactly what I'm trying to remember."

"Do you think there is a way to get them back, your memories?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not quite sure how yet, but I have a feeling that Merida is a big part of what I'm missing," Jack said, "and even if I don't remember what happened before, I will treasure the memories that I made with her these last few days and in the days to come."

"Say, if you don't get your memories back, will you ever tell her about the past you had with her?" Hiccup asked.

"I think it would be best if I kept it to mysel. If I can't remember, it would be me dying all over again to her. I can't, I won't, put her through that nightmare again," Jack confessed, "even if that means she'll never love me like the way she did. As long as she's happy."

Hiccup stared at Jack for the longest time, smiling at him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Hiccup answered, "I'm just glad that you're you. I couldn't think of a better man to have my cousin's heart."

"There's another thing I want advice on," Jack said ,"I can't age. I've been stuck at the ripe age of seventeen for three hundred years; I am immortal. Merida is very much mortal, which means she'll age and eventually die..."

"Oh, so you're worried that you won't be able to love her when she's old?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Jack exclaimed, waving his hands, "On the complete contrary. I'm afraid that she won't love me, for my inability to age with her, that when she's old, she'll look at me in regret, because I am young, and she's not. That she'll eventually come to hate me because of it."

"I can understand how that could be a problem," Hiccup said, "but I believe that Fate will find a way. Now I have a question for you."

"Okay..." Jack said, becoming nervous at how serious Hiccup's face looked.

"Would you stay here, in this time, or would you take Merida back to your own time?" Hiccup asked.

"I would like very much to stay..." Jack said, "but, there are too many reasons that prevent me to, one being Nightlight."

"What about him?" Hiccup asked.

"I promised him that I'd come back," Jack answered, "He said that once I learned the truth, I wouldn't want to come back."

"And you want to prove him wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't try to constantly prove him wrong?" Jack asked, smirking, but then turning serious again, "Plus, I have so many other reasons to go back."

"So you would take Merida away from all she knows, and her throne?" Hiccup asked.

"Only if she wants to. I'd never take her away if that wasn't what she, one hundred percent, wanted," Jack answered almost immediately.

"That's all I need to know," Hiccup said, smiling, "So is this conversation just between you and me?"

"I would like it to be, yes," Jack said, nodding appreciatively.

"Then my lips are sealed," Hiccup said, mimicking locking his lips closed.

"Thank you," Jack said, smiling.

"No problem," Hiccup said, "It's a pleasure, Jokul Frosti."

* * *

**So I hope that wasn't too boring, or cheesy, or both.**

**Please review, if you want to, that is. **


	44. I'm asking you to be my right hand man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians of Childhood series, or Pixar.**

**I have returned from the deep wilderness. And the real chapter has been edited. **

**For those who want to read the mess that happened in the old version, jump to Tumblr, my name is the same and my avatar is the same as well. **

**Anyways, I apologize for being gone for so long. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Jack walked as stealthily as he could into the dinning hall. It was completly packed with all the guests from the wedding. The last few days were spent under close observation from the guards and they'd all had meals in their rooms, but tonight, they were to all dine together. It was also a great time to tell them about the small ceremony that would be held the next day and the larger party afterward.

"I know that some of you would very much like to witness the wedding, but with recent events, I feel it would be a lot safer if only family attended," Elsa said, after making the announcement to the entirety of the room, conviently just as Jack walked in. Many guests didn't even glance at him but a few gazed at him in awe or in surpise. He discreetly sat down next to Merida, a few seats down from where Elsa was standing at the head of the large table.

"But don't worry, you're all welcome to the reception," Anna piped in. Cheers and applause went around the room, easing the peoeple into a happy mood once again.

"Hi, what did I miss?" Jack whispered.

"Nothing much, what took you so long?" Merida asked.

"I fell asleep," Jack admitted. He had gone back to his room after talking with Hiccup to take a quick power nap, but ended up oversleeping. Nightlight had woken him up when he hadn't showed up to the first few minutes of dinner.

"Long day?" Rapunzel asked from the other side of Jack.

"You have no idea," Jack said, "I was also trying to rest up for tonight. Unlike Nightlight, I can't function without sleep."

"Who can?" Merida remarked.

"Certainly not me," Eugene said, who was sitting beside his wife. Rapunzel laughed and nodded.

"It's true, you're worse than a cranky toddler without your sleep," Rapunzel said. Eugene nodded and chuckled.

A servant came and brought Jack a plate of food. He thanked the servant and took a bite of his food, savoring the taste.

"Hey Jack, can I talk to you for a second?" Kristoff asked, walking up behind Jack and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. The Guardian glanced at the man, then back at his plate of food.

"Sure," Jack said, sighing. He got up and followed the Ice Master out of the dinning hall, snatching a roll from a passing servant.

"Sorry, I know you just sat down, but this is kind of urgent," Kristoff said as he led Jack to a small sitting room.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, becoming concerned, but taking a bite of his roll.

"No, everythings fine!" Kristioff exclaimed, chuckling, "I just wanted to ask you to be my best man. I know that before, it was Eugene, but even he said that he thinks you deserved the honor."

"What?" Jack asked, choking on his role in surprise. He coughed for a few minutes. After he regained his composure, he asked, "Why me?"

"Because if it weren't for you, Anna and I would never have woken up," Kristoff answered, "You have my eternal gratitude."

"It wasn't just me; all the others helped as well. Merida knew a witch who made the tonic, Rapunzel had the library with the recipe in it, Hiccup copied the recipe, and Elsa had the magical paintings that took us from place to place," Jack said, "All I did was summon Nightlight."

"But without him, the others would've been haunted by nightmares as well," Kristoff pointed out, "Please, it would mean a lot to Anna and I if you would."

"Alright," Jack said, smiling, "it would be an honor to be your best man."

"Thank you, Jack." Kristoff smiled back, giving Jack a soft slap on the back. It ended up feeling more like a soft pat.

"What he say?" Anna asked, sticking her head into the room.

"He said yes," Kristoff said, grinning. Anna squealed and ran into the room, tackling Jack in a hug.

"We'll have to find you a suit; all of the other suits will be too big for you," Anna said, letting Jack go but holding up his arm to inspect it. "Do you even eat?"

"I have a high matabalism," Jack answered, taking another bite of his roll. But in reality, he didn't want to tell the two that he grew up poor, that most nights, he would go to bed hungry so his mother and sister would be able to eat. Even as a Guardian, he still had issues eating large meals.

"I think that we have some smaller suits somewhere. I'll go look for one after dinner. I'm starving," Anna said, leaving the room.

"Me too. Let's get some food before we die of starvation," Kristoff said, pushing Jack out of the room.

The three entered the dinning room. Anna and Kristoff moved towards the head where Elsa sat and Jack went back to the seat next to Merida.

"Sorry," Jack appologized, sitting back down.

"It's fine," Eugene said, smiling knowingly.

"So, what I miss?" Jack asked, digging into his plate.

"I got a letter back from Kit," Merida said, holding up a letter.

Something was familar about the look of the letter to Jack, how the letters in Merida's name curved at the ends. But, like all his other feelings of familarity, Jack's brain shut down the memory before he could remember fully.

"What did he say, your Prince friend?" Jack asked.

"He said that he would be delighted for us to stay at his castle while we, and I quote, 'kick some boogey man's butt.' Apparently, the people who live in the city have been complaining about nightmares," Merida said, reading from the letter. Jack laughed at the wording.

"Well, we certainlly will kick some boogey man's -" Jack started, but was interrupted by Katherine coming up behind him and slapping the back of his head.

"Language," Katherine scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize Mother Nature was in the building," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"My Katherine, Jack's cranky because he got woken up from his nap," Nightlight spoke up, always by the girl's side.

"Aw, did the poor little baby not get enough nighty night?" Katherine teased, squishing Jack's face. Jack swatted her hand away.

"Excuse me, but I'm older than both of you combined right now," Jack countered.

"No, only her, I still have centuries over you," Nightlight argued.

"Yeah, that just means you're a cranky old man," Jack teased.

"Is that what Guardians do? They argue about who's older?" Hiccup asked, sitting across from Jack and Merida.

"Whilst performing our specified duties, yes," Katherine said, nodding, "Before Jack came along, I was the youngest Guardian. I was around twelve when I was chosen."

"Though she was one of the first," Nightlight added.

"Wow, I didn't know that Guardians were able to age," Astrid said, surprised.

"Actually, only North and I have aged drastically. Tooth and Bunnymund haven't changed much since they were chosen," Katherine answered.

"Wait, Bunnymund has changed a lot. I saw a picture from his early days, and he looked like a dork," Jack interrupted.

"Who's Bunnymund?" Merida asked.

"The Easter Bunny. His real name is E. Aster Bunnymund," Katherine explained.

"More like Easter Kangeroo," Jack snickered, this time being smacked by Nightlight.

"You know he could apear any moment and zap you back from whence you came," Nightlight scolded.

"I know," Jack said, hanging his head.

"Well, we're going to go sit down before I pass out from hunger," Katherine said, leaving the group.

"Does Nightlight not eat?" Rapunzel asked. Jack shook his head.

"No, he's worse than me," Jack answered, taking another bite of his food.

"But you at least eat," Hiccup pointed out.

"Only because I ate food before I died. My body is still used to eating," Jack answered, "Nightlight on the other hand, his body is a lot different from ours. It's been asleep for so long that it has forgotten the basic needs, food, water, sleep. I mean, the Nightlight I know eats like a pig, but that's only because a certain thing happened that caused him to be more human than he is now."

"What happened?" Merida asked.

"I can't say," Jack answered, "If I said, then Bunnymund would come and zap me back from whence I came."

"Oh, it must have been huge event on his timeline, then," Eugene said. Jack nodded.

"Gigantic," Jack answered.

"Cool," Eugene said, smiling, proud of what his knowledge about time.

"Though, time is only a big ball of wibbly wobbily, timey wimmy stuff," Jack added, Eugene laughing at the inside joke.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing this evening?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm on dream-reading duty. I get to spend the entire night watching children sleep and interpreting their dreams to evaluate their mental stability," Jack answerd.

"That's a lot of big words," Hiccup said.

"What do you have hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?" Jack asked.

"No, I thought you did," Hiccup countered.

"Well, I assure you that I'm perfectly fine with large words," Jack answered.

"What's hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?" Rapunzel asked.

"Fear of large words," Hiccup answered.

"Nightlight might have that!" Merida exclaimed.

"What?" NIghtlight asked from farther down the table.

"Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, yes I definitely have that!" Nightlight yelled back.

"That sounds serious. You should probably get that looked at!" Anna shouted from the head of the table.

"Anna," Elsa sighed, face palming.

"I bet Hans has hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia," Kristoff said, snickering, Elsa laughing as well.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Jack agreed.

"Speaking of Hans, Kit asked me to interrogate him if he knows anything more about Pitch's hide out, like if he knows where it is exactly," Merida said. Jack and the others fell silent.

"Do you want one of us to come with you, just in case he gets out of hand?" Hiccup asked, worried for his cousin.

"No, I think I can handle him on my own," Merida answered, "but just so you know where I am, I'm going down into the dungeon right after dinner."

"Alright, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you," Hiccup nodded, noticing Jack glancing at Merida with a worried expresseion. He was about to call it out when Jack looked across to him and his normal, happy expression returned as he joined into a conversation that Rapunzel and Merida were engaged in.

The meal continued with it's light, happy feeling in the air. Hiccup found himself keeping a close on Jack, watching him as he would subtly glance at Merida while she talked to someone else or smile while she gushed over the dessert that was served. Little by little, Hiccup noticed just how much Jack liked his Scottish cousin, even more than Jack liked himself. Hiccup prayed to the Gods that Jack's memories would return and that Merida would be happy once again.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. **

**Please feel free to leave a review.**


	45. A Brave Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I do not own AoT, Disney, DreamWorks, Guardians of Childhood series, or Pixar. **

**Hey guys, sorry I've been more or less inactive lately, I got a part time job after school so I haven't had much time to write.**

**Also I have a new editor, Chellohowareyou. Chell is very thorough so I doubt there will be any errors. **

**Anyways, enough of me rambling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merida made her way into the dungeon, a guard leading her down. Elsa had suggested she take at least one of her best guards, just in case Hans were to go berserk. Much to Jack's relief, she reluctantly took one from Captain Levi's special squad: a strong-looking man by the name of Gunter.

As Gunter led Merida down to Hans' private cell deep in the dungeons, Merida went over her letter from Kit. He had outlined a list of questions he would like answers to concerning the Nightmare King's whereabouts and plans, as well as who else might have joined his army.

"Here you are, Princess Merida," Gunter announced as they came to a heavy steel door with two more guards beside it.

"Thank you, Gunter, you may return to your duties. I'll be fine." Merida dismissed the guard, but he didn't move from her side.

"Thank you, Your Highness, but I was ordered to guard you and keep you safe. I'm not leaving until you get all the answers you're looking for," Gunter said.

"Fine," Merida sighed, too preoccupied in her thoughts to argue, "Just don't get in my way."

"You won't even know I'm there," Gunter smiled.

One of the other guards unlocked the door. The two entered to find the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles with heavy chains clasped to each limb, securing him to the wall and floor.

Merida surveyed the room from the doorway. It was small and windowless; the only light came from the doorway. There was a small cot next to one of the walls, a thin wool blanket, and a sack filled with straw for a pillow. A bucket sat in the corner for the prince to relieve himself and an empty food tray lay on the ground next to him.

Hans looked nothing like the prince he was, or used to be: dressed in clothes more ragged than Jack's, his ginger hair unkempt, and his skin dirty from living outside for so long. A nasty red mark could be seen on his cheek where Jack froze him; Hans was lucky it wasn't frostbite. He sat up against the wall, blinking at the light that came from the doorway. Once he saw who stood in it, he smirked.

"I knew you'd come," Hans said, his voice raspy as if he'd been screaming or crying.

"I'm taking him to an interrogation cell. You have one of those, right?" Merida asked Gunter, dismissing Hans' gaze.

"Yes, we do," Gunter answered. He and the two other guards went in and unclasped the chains from the walls, the two taking both of Hans' arms and Gunter leading them to the interrogation cell.

This cell was larger, but still windowless; candles burned from the walls to illuminate the room. A wooden table sat in the middle with a metal chair bolted to the ground on one end and a wooden one on the other. The guards chained Hans to the metal chair and Gunter stood in a corner behind Merida as she sat in the wooden chair. The guards left the room, but Merida knew they'd be just outside the door, listening carefully in case things went south.

"If you came to ask me questions, I've already told you everything I know," Hans began.

"Just double checking," Merida explained, sharpening a pencil that Hiccup lent her with her carving knife, letting Hans see the sharp blade that, though small, could cut him clean through if he were to try anything funny.

"Is that the knife your father gave you?" Hans asked, genuinely curious.

"No, it's the knife my cousin gave me last time I visited Berk," Merida answered. She opened up Hiccup's notebook to a clean page near the back of the book that she would easily be able to remove to send to Kit. "Let's begin. What is your name?"

"You know my name," Hans answered, causing Merida to frown at him.

"Just answer the question," Merida retorted. Hans let out a sigh.

"Hans Ofthesouthernisles," he offered, Merida jotting down his answer on the page.

"Why did you come to Arendelle?"

"To seek revenge on those who've wronged me," Hans answered.

"Who exactly are those who've wronged you?"

"Elsa and Anna Arendelle, Kristoff," Hans began, then gazed down at the table, hesitating on the last name. "...and Merida Dunbroch."

"Who gave you the means for your revenge?" Merida asked, unfazed by the prince's last answer.

"Pitch Black," Hans stated in a neutral tone.

"What did he ask of you in exchange for means for your revenge?"

"That I join his army in London to help aid him in his own revenge," Hans replied.

"Who does he want revenge on?" Merida asked, curious as to who was on the Boogeyman's hit list.

"Jack Frost," Hans answered.

"Why did he go to London then?" Merida inquired, jumping off of Kit's script.

"You don't know?" Hans asked, lifting his head and smirking at her.

"Don't know what?" Merida demanded.

"Maybe you should ask Jack why his immortal enemy would go to London to seek vengeance on him," Hans smirked.

"Are you saying you don't know yourself?" Merida asked.

"No," Hans responded. "I just feel like I'm the wrong person to ask. Next question."

"Fine," Merida grumbled, knowing that pressing the prince wouldn't get her anywhere. "Who else joined Pitch Black's army?"

"I don't know, he confronted me alone. My guess is a few thugs and witches," Hans offered. "He made it clear that he was taking anyone available. I think he may even have some...unwilling volunteers."

"How so?" Merida asked, an uneasy feeling overcoming her.

"Pitch said something about how he can turn people into...Nightmare Men." Fear flashed in Hans' eyes.

Merida grew even more uncomfortable at the thought of people being controlled by the man Jack described as the Nightmare King. A thousand thoughts went through her head; she only snapped out of them when Hans spoke again.

"You aren't seriously thinking about confronting him, are you?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she frowned, but saw the expression on Hans' face.

"Let your friends fight him. Just please, don't go near him," Hans pleaded.

"I can take care of myself," Merida retorted, straightening up her spine.

"I know you can, but it takes more than just physical strength to defeat him," Hans explained. "He will use any guilt or remorse you have against you; any flicker of doubt in your comrades will be turned against you."

"How do you know?" Merida asked.

"Because I've seen it happen. I was shown the future by my witch. I saw your friends turn into beings of pure evil, second only to Pitch himself," Hans answered. "Starting with Jack Frost."

"You expect me to believe that you were given a vision?" Merida scoffed at the man.

"No, I don't, but you've got to believe me," Hans begged. "Merida, please. Just stay away from the battle. Stay with your king friend, just don't come and fight."

"Why would I not help support my friends and fight?" Merida demanded.

"Because if you go, you will die!" Hans shouted. Merida looked at him in shock, the room silent for a moment before she laughed.

"Of all the stupid lies you've told me, that's the worst one yet," Merida chuckled, gathering up her stuff.

"Merida, listen to me," Hans pleaded. "I never wanted to hurt you, I swear. I realized my mistake and I know I will never be forgiven, but for once can you just let down your pride enough to listen to what I have to say, for your life's sake?"

"No matter what you tell me, whether it be another one of your sugar-coated lies or the bible truth, I am going to London and I will take down Pitch Black and his Nightmare Army alongside my friends," Merida said, placing her hands on the table and glaring at the prince.

"Fine," Hans answered, looking into Merida's eyes with sadness. "Then let me fight alongside you."

"Like Hades you will," Merida scoffed. "You aren't leaving this dungeon for a very long time."

Merida stood and exited the room, motioning the guards waiting outside to take Hans back to his cell. Gunter lead her to the dungeon exit, the Scottish princess ignoring the cries of the prisoner as he was hauled back to his small, dark room.

As Gunter lead her up the staircase, the two were greeted by Jack, Katherine, and Captain Levi. Jack smiled at Merida, relieved that she was alright.

"So did you get the answers that you needed?" Jack asked while Gunter and Captain Levi exchanged pleasantries.

"Yes, for the most part," Merida said, smiling at Jack. She was tempted to ask him about why Pitch was in London in the first place, but decided against it, not wanting to add more stress to the already busy Guardian. "How's the dream reading thing going?"

"It's going well. Everyone's dreams are accounted for, except Eren Jager, who sleeps down here," Jack answered.

"Why?" Merida asked, confused as to why a child would be sleeping in this cold, dark place.

"To protect himself and everyone else in this country," Levi responded, offering nothing more.

Merida looked at the captain in shock, wanting to ask more questions, but the man continued to walk down the stairs, done with the conversation. Jack just shrugged, then hurried to catch up with him and Katherine. Merida frowned, wondering what Eren had to protect everyone from, before following Gunter out of the dungeon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry it took so long.**

**I'm still accepting suggestions on Eren's abilities, so if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them.**

**Also if there's anything you wish to see happen in this story, please feel free to suggest. **

**Please leave suggestions, questions, comments, or angry rants as a review.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
